Vampires vs WerewolvesThe Ultimate Bloodbath
by Kalona Cullen
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Bella, has graduated. they have found a,loop hole to the treaty and are ready to change Bella. Jacob doesn't give a damn about the treaty...he wants war! I don't own these characters they belong 2 Stephanie Meyer! EXB!
1. Loop hole

**A/N: If you read and enjoyed my 1****st**** story A New Life, then please be aware that this is a Bella and Edward story, but 100 different these story's are nothing alike. I hope you enjoy it, and if you haven't read A New Life please read it! This story is rated M for violence, and possible lemons.**

**Vampires vs. Werewolves… The Ultimate Bloodbath!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

"What's the big deal?" I asked into the phone, understanding what the problem was, but still wanting his help.

"I don't want that for you Bells, you're my best friend. And I can't believe you would even ask that of me, I hate him, and his kind so why would I help them, make you something I hate?"

"Because it's something I really want Jake."

"So you would rather be his bloodsucking _lover_-" He hissed at the word, "then stay human and keep our friendship...?"

"It's not that I don't want to be your friend!"

"Well we damn sure couldn't be friends if he changed you!"

"I just need to know if there is a loop hole to the treaty."

"I'm NOT helping you! You are as good as dead to me if you want to be one of them…Hell, you might as well be a bloodsucker Bells, and I don't even fucking care anymore. Enjoy your life with him, and if we find out he has killed you, then you had better be expecting a war!"

I herd the phone click, and I slammed my phone back onto the receiver and let out a heavy sigh. I leaned back against the wall and allowed myself to slide down it. I sat on the floor and brought my knees into my chest, when I herd the front door open.

"Charlie?"

There was no answer. _Whatever…_ I thought. Who cares anymore? There is absolutely no point in all of this. I wish they would just screw the treaty I was sick of waiting for Edward, I had already graduated. Just then Edward turned the corner and gave me a slight smile.

"Fighting with Jacob again?"

I nodded. He walked over and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his lap and said, "Sorry Bella, I know he means a lot to you." I felt him frown at the thought of that and I said, "No he doesn't. I could care less about Jacob Black." He smirked at me, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "What was the fight about this time?" I sat up, happy that he wanted to listen to my story even though it was the same every time he asked 'what's wrong?'

"O.k., I know there has to be some sort of loop hole to this whole treaty thing. I want to be with you forever, and you promised to change me. The only thing that stands in my way now is that stupid wolf!"

I felt his smile widen when I said this and he said. "You don't have to hate him just because we do!"

"Yes I do! Especially if I will be like you soon. My nineteenth birthday is coming up in a month, and I do not want to hit nineteen. I didn't even want to be close."

"Don't worry about it love."

"And just why not?"

"Because Carlisle, Emmett, and I have found that loop hole you are so desperately searching for."

My frown quickly turned into a smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and locked him into a kiss! He wrapped his stone arms around my waist and kissed me back. When he pulled back so I could breathe again we were lying on the couch, and I was laying on him. I pushed back onto his lips full force, and glazed my tongue over his lower lip, and he quickly pulled away and was sitting on the far side of the room. I looked down at the floor, ashamed with my reaction and started to ramble out apologies.

"I-I'm sorry Edward… I know I shouldn't have, I just…I just don't know how to…"

"Don't….Don't apologize. It was my fault."

"I'm still sorry, I know your limits and I constantly try and push them. That's why I want this change so badly. I just really want to be with you fully, and see you nak-"

I stopped short realizing what I was about to say and I say Edward's crooked smile begin to from across his angelic face.

"What were you going to say Bella?"

"Nothing… So what's the loop hole?"

"Nu-uh! You aren't getting out of it this easily. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing….can we please just drop it."

He inched his face dangerously close to mine, and whispers "Please…" against my lips, before gently brushing them across mine. I pulled back and he smiled that heart melting crooked smile of his, and of course, I caved in.

"I was going to say that I want to see you…naked" I whispered the last word, but in vain because I know he could still hear me. The blush forming on my face felt like fire. I looked down at my lap, so my hair would fall forward, and he wouldn't be able to see me face.

Edward crouched down in front of me, and put two fingers under my chin to raise my head so we were at eye level. I looked into his eyes, and he smiled.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I didn't say anything I just rolled my eyes. He doesn't get it. He only has a blood lust for me. How will things be when I'm a vampire and he no longer has that blood lust? Will he still want me and my imperfections then?

"Bella, don't roll your eyes, I'm being serious. It's not an embarrassing an embarrassing subject. I want you just as badly."

"I know you only have blood lust…it's not the same thing."

"How can you even say that? The monster in me has a blood lust for you…I know that, and I won't deny it, but the man in me wants so much more then that Bella. Think about it, I'm a one hundred and six year old virgin and you're going to tell me it's not the same thing. Well if it's not the same thing I have more of a sexual lust for you then you have for me because I want those things to…I think about it all the time."

My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he even want someone so imperfect? He put his hands around my waist and brought me in close to him. "You're perfect, and you are the only women I could ever want. I know what you think about your 'imperfections', but I disagree. You're everything to me Bella, and don't doubt that I want you for a second."

I felt like I was in a daze until I felt his ice cold lips touch mine again, and then I was on fire. I wanted him so badly now that he said all that, that I wanted to be changed tonight. Then I remembered about the loop hole, and forced myself to pull out of the kiss. I looked into his eyes, and noticed little flecks of green. It didn't take long for them to go away, but I till noticed.

"Um…you were saying you found a loop hole." He laughed, and sat back down on the couch, bringing me into his lap once again.

"Yes. We were actually up all night looking for it."

"Oh, right because you could have slept instead."

He smiled at my sarcasm but continued. "Tonight I want you to tell Charlie that you and Alice are driving up to Phoenix, because you miss Rene, and your friends. After he agrees, which he will, after he calls Esme… I want you to go upstairs and pack, because you won't be back for the rest of the summer."

"When are we leaving? And Where?"

"Tonight after you shower and say goodnight to Charlie. Make sure you tell him you're leaving early tomorrow, so he probably won't get to say goodbye. And we are going to Tanya's place in Alaska."

"Then what?"

"Then my love, we change you."

I smiled up at him, and went to give him a kiss, but suddenly I was sitting by myself on the couch, and America's Next Top Model was on T.V. I looked around and I didn't see him. Then out of no where there was a note on my lap. I picked it up and it said

'Charlie's home, I'll be in your room.'

I smiled and decided to watch the end of this episode. There were only five minutes left. Then I will talk to Charlie, and go pack. I herd the front door open right as the end credits were rolling and I turned off the T.V. and called "Dad? Is that you?"

"Yeah Bells, it's just me what's up?"

"Oh nothing…well actually something, could you please come sit down?"

"Uh-oh! What happened Bella?"

"Nothing, it's actually more of something I want…"

"Oh. O.k, well let's here it."

I was happy to see he looked happy to here what I was going to say and even happier knowing he was going to let me go.

"O.k. well, basically I really miss all my friends back home, and mom to. I was thinking about driving out to Phoenix, Alice said she'll go with me, and we'll be taking her car. Esme said you can call her if you want to talk to her about it."

He sat there in silence for a moment, pondering his thoughts. I was starting to get a little worried.

"Will Edward be going?"

"Nope… strictly a girls trip, Rose might go, but I doubt it."

"Well, I see no problem with it, let me go call Esme, and I'll be right back."

I smiled as he walked into the kitchen and I got up and followed him in there like an excited puppy dog. I herd the phone ring three times before Esme picked up, her musical voice singing into the telephone.

"Hello, Cullen residence Esme Speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, this is Charlie, Bella's dad."

"Oh hi Chief Swan. I expect you're calling about Alice and Bella's little trip. They were so excited when they first asked me."

"Yes Bella seemed very anxious to. I just wanted to make sure you were one hundred percent okay with it first."

"Yes I'm fine with it I think a little girl time is just what Bella needs."

"Okay, well thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Goodbye Chief Swan."

Charlie hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "Okay, you can go."

I jumped up and hugged him, and he laughed. "Thanks so much dad. I'm gonna go pack."

I ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, and only tripped once. I went in my room, and Edward was sprawled out on my bed reading Romeo and Juliet.

"I thought you didn't like Juliet…"

"No, but you love them, so I'm trying to fathom why."

"Jee, thanks."

I walked over to my closet and started pulling out clothes left and right. After my bed was fully clothed, I pulled out my duffle bag.

"Hey Edward, can you leave for a minute?"

He gave me a funny look first, but then jumped out the window anyways. I smiled, and pulled out the bags that were hiding in my chest; three Victoria's secret bags. I pulled out my favorite things that Alice bought, and stuffed them in my bag. Then I put some clothes on top of it and called Edward back in. He laughed at my slow folding, and then next thing I knew all my clothes were folded neatly and put into the bag.

"Thanks."

He kissed my forehead, and told me to go shower, I did as he told me. As the hot water ran down my face I became truly happy, knowing that within this next week, I would be a vampire. And more importantly…no more boundaries.

I got out, and dried off quickly. I wrapped the towel around me, and brushed my teeth and blew dry my hair. When I was done with everything, I walked back into my room with just a towel on, completely forgetting that Edward was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

Her scent hit me full force, the way it always does when she gets out of the shower. I turned around to see my beautiful angel, and my mouth dropped. She was only wearing a towel, and a baby blue one at that. I hate what that color against her skin does to me. And now, it wasn't even the color, but she was fully naked under that towel. It took me a minute to realize I was staring and it took her a minute longer to figure out why.

"Oh, sorry it's just, all my clothes are packed."

She walked over to the duffle bag and unzipped it. She pulled out a pear of jeans, a low v-neck blue sweater, and a black zip up hoodie. She zipped up her bag, and head for the door. I beat her to it. I shut it and turned around to face her.

"What?" She asked, smiling up at me innocently. What was exactly right. What was I doing?

"Nothing." I opened the door back up, and I backed away.

"Edward what is it?"

I noticed how she was holding the towel firmly to herself now, and I realized she was slightly scared, but of what? Me? Well she picked a perfect time to be scared of me; I'm biting her first thing tomorrow evening.

Then I noticed how tight she really was clutching her towel to herself. She thought I would rape her.

"Bella, I would never ever do such a thing. I could never harm you like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you're clutching that towel to you, I guess I thought you thought I would…I don't know."

"Rape me?"

"…Yeah…"

"I wouldn't think that, it's just, you frightened me a little."

"You chose the night before I bite you to become frightened?" I snickered.

She looked at me blankly, and then at the ground. She turned around and head for the door.

"Wait."

She turned back around. "What?"

"May I try something?"

"Sure…"

I got up, and closed the curtains to the window, afraid that dog might be lurking, and then shut the door behind her. I gulped nervously, and I reached out for her. I took her clothes from her and tossed them into the rocking chair across the room. I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her into me gently. I could feel her heart racing, and I smiled. I smelt her hair, and felt instantly drunk. I leaned down by her neck, and kissed it softly. As delicious as she smelt to me right now I didn't crave her blood. Not even a little bit.

I smiled at my control and decided to try and give her more then just a chaste kiss. I leaned down to her lips, and brushed my lips onto hers. I could feel the blood pulsing through her body, in a beautiful rhythm. She opened her moth slightly and I did the same. As I brushed my tongue against hers I felt her heart beat quicken again. I felt completely fine; totally in control.

I pulled out of the kiss so she could breathe and noticed I was panting heavily to. I didn't even realize I had a boner, until I felt it pressing roughly up against her. My eyes shot up to the mirror behind us, and my eyes were fully green now. A color I hadn't seen my eyes in, in a long time.

I looked back down at her, and she was looking down to. She looked back up to meet my gaze, and she steadied her breathing, where I was still having a problem with that.

"Edward…you're eyes."

"I know love."

"They've never been that color before."

"When vampires get fully…aroused, they turn back into the color they were when they were human."

"I like them this color."

"Yeah…me to."

We both laughed, and then she averted her gaze down again.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked down to, and remembered our conversation from earlier. She still wanted to see me naked. I smirked at my own thoughts. Maybe I could let her peek… No that wouldn't be a good idea at all.

"Edward?"

"Hmm…"

She looked up at me, and I felt her fingers release themselves from my hair, and move down my chest till they were just above the button of my jeans. My breath hitched.

"May I?"

I swallowed hard. Not wanting to say yes, and most defiantly not wanting to say no. Instead I backed away.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I really want you to, but we do have to be at my house in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll go get changed."

I could here the sadness in her voice from me rejecting her. She went and changed, and I herd her go down and tell Charlie goodnight. She came back upstairs, and threw the robe hiding her day clothes in the hamper, and put on her hoodie.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

I grabbed her bag, and put her on my back, and jumped out the window. I ran the little ways around the corner to my car, and we drove the rest of the way to my house.

_I will make this up to her_, I thought. _I will_


	2. Driving

End of chapter 1-

I grabbed her bag, and put her on my back, and jumped out the window. I ran the little ways around the corner to my car, and we drove the rest of the way to my house.

_I will make this up to her_, I thought. _I will. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

We pulled up in front of his house, and Edward opened my door for me. As we walked up to the house, I realized that he wasn't carrying my bag for me. He must have noticed my confusion because he said, "We are leaving again in fifteen minutes." I nodded and right before we went inside, he said, "I'm sorry you have to here this." I looked up at him confused, but then he opened the door and I herd a faint moaning coming from upstairs.

Everyone was present except for Emmett and Rosalie! I immediately realized that he could here that from outside, and felt bad for him. He must experience this all the time. I leaned closer to him and whispered. "Is this one of the reasons you stay over so much?"

"Just one of many."

"I don't blame you."

He laughed and we sat on one of the couches across from Carlisle, and Esme. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in the chair in the corner of the room. As soon as we were seated Carlisle began to speak.

"First of all, let me apologize that this…" He said pointing upstairs, "Is the first thing you noticed when you arrive." I just nodded. "And second, I wanted to fill you in on this loop hole you've been so desperately searching for, and I must be honest and tell you I feel really miserable for not seeing the obvious answer. It should have taken twenty minutes to figure it out at best, and it took us two weeks. And for that I must apologize again."

Esme put her hand on his shoulder as if telling him it wasn't anyone's fault, and that anyone could've missed it. Carlisle was about to continue when Alice let out a loud shriek. We all looked in her direction, and Jasper was tickling her. Esme shot them a disapproving glance and said,

"Now is not the time nor the place."

And they both sat up straight so that Carlisle could continue.

"Anyways," He said glaring at them. "Basically all we have to do is leave Forks to change you." I looked at him wide eyed. "That's it?" Alice laughed and jasper looked over to me and stated as a matter of fact "That's it!" I rubbed my temples, because of the frustration at how easy this all was.

Emmett and Rose came bounding down the stairs, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Rose wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and I flinched because I thought she was going to hit me. She laughed at y human reaction, and she and Emmett took their places on the other sofa.

"Wow, you should have sex every time I'm about to come over." I said sarcastically, and she shot me a menacing glare. Emmett's eyes widened and he said, "You herd us?" I laughed and stated "Well you weren't exactly quiet." I knew that if he could blush, he would be right now. Everyone laughed at my comment, and Rosalie sneered

"If you guys want your privacy driving up to Alaska, You'd better be nice before I decide to ride with you Edward; you should learn to control her."

I saw him glaring at her, and he obviously threatened her through his mind because she quickly apologized. Esme and Carlisle simultaneously stood up and walked to the door.

"Well if we are leaving it should be now." Carlisle said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He took hold of his beautiful wife's hand and they both gracefully strode out of the house. Their gracefulness still amazed me, even thought it shouldn't. I wondered if I should be as graceful when I joined their family. I involuntarily yawned, and Edward picked me up and said, "You are sleeping on the way up there." He smiled down at me politely, and we walked out of the house.

As I was closing the door to the passenger side, Alice caught it with her hand, a huge smile on her face, "Can I talk to you alone a moment?" I looked to Edward, and he said, it's o.k. I have to get my favorite C.d. from upstairs. He flashed a gleaming smile at me exposing all of his teeth and stated, "Debussy." He got out of the car and Alice shouted, "Take you time!" After him.

"What's up Alice?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if your nervous."

"A little, I mean I'm hoping the pain won't be unbearable."

She looked at me dazed and confused when she murmured, "Oh, you don't know yet… it's a surprise." under her breath. I looked at her confused, and said, "My change isn't a surprise Alice."

That glistening pixie like smile appeared on her face again and she said, "Oh, I know! I got to go now Bella, Have fun."

I felt as the she was emphasizing the 'have fun' part. Just then Edward got back and gave me a dazzling smile as he said, "Are you ready?" I simply nodded and we drove off. I had dozed off shortly after we left. I awoke again about a few hours later, curled up next to Edward. I yawned loudly, and sat up to stretch. He looked at me with wandering eyes, and I looked at him puzzled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no just thinking." He smiled again. He leaned in to give me a kiss, and when our lips were merely centimeters apart he whispered, "Behave." and then pressed his icy lips to mine. I kissed him back, holding back as much was humanly possible. Soon I remembered he was still driving, and I pulled away quickly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you aren't paying attention to the road."

"How many times do I have to tell you that we aren't going to crash Bella." I detected some humor in is voice, but didn't understand why until I looked out my window. The expression on my face must have been priceless, because he broke out into a booming laughter. We were parked in a rest stop, somewhere just outside of Alaska.

"How far to Denali?"

"About twenty miles or so…"

"Why didn't you just finish driving there?"

"I wanted to watch you sleep."

I smiled, and he leaned in to kiss me again, but I pulled back abruptly. "What?" He asked Puzzled. "No kisses until we are in Denali." His eyes widened. "You're actually saying no?"

I looked at him appalled. "I have restraint!"

"Very little…" He smirked.

I laughed and nodded. It was true, but he was surprised with my reaction all the same. The trip to Denali from the rest stop wasn't much longer then fifteen minutes with Edward insane Driving. When he parked the car in front of a large wood cabin-which looked more like a mansion then a cabin- He leaned in and placed his anxious lips upon mine again.

He got out quickly, and opened my door for me, with my duffle bag already in hand. He offered his free hand to me, and I took it happily. I didn't get to meet Tanya and her coven, because they were vacationing in Europe. Carlisle said that's why we came here. Everyone already had rooms, and Emmett and Rose ran to there's quickly, probably to continue what they were doing before. Jasper rolled his eyes as they sprinted up the stairs and shouted after them,

"Be more quiet this time." Everyone laughed, but you could here Rosalie snarl at his remark. I noticed Edward was missing, and as I began to call his name, he appeared next to me.

"Where did you go?"

"I was unpacking your things. I need to talk to you in private. Would you like to see _our _room?"

I noticed that he said our room, and I smiled. He took that as a yes, and swiftly picked me up, and carried me to _our_ room. He shut the door quietly behind us, and placed me on the bed very gently; as though I were fragile. He turned away from me briefly, looking out the window, and then he was sitting in front of me with his legs crossed on the floor.

"I have something very serious I would like to discuss with you." His tone sounded serious enough, but He was smiling to happily for this to be as serious as it sounded.

**A/N: The Bloodbath doesn't begin until after Bella's Change, which I am expecting as chapter four or five. R&R please!**


	3. First Time

End of Chapter 2-

"I have something very serious I would like to discuss with you." His tone sounded serious enough, but He was smiling to happily for this to be as serious as it sounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: VERY MATURE CONTEN!!!! **

**EPOV-**

Bella looked down at me puzzled as I sat on the floor. I wasn't sure exactly how to bring this up. We have talked about this only once or twice before, but never as an option, more of a longing. Now that it had actually become an option, now that I knew I could handle it, and wanted to experience this with her while she was still human…I was very excited. I was also very nervous at the thought of rejection.

"Well go head." She prompted. I let out a long and heavy sigh, but decided it was unavoidable.

"You know how we've talked about…" I suddenly was at a loss of words. I could not talk about this with her.

"Talked about what?" I let out another sigh, and she smiled realizing my obvious embarrassment, and said, "Whatever you need to talk about Edward, it's o.k. I won't get mad, or upset, or disappointed. I won't eve laugh. I promise."

I smiled at her comforting words and stood up to sit on the bed next to her. I took her hands in mine and looked down at them intently, like the time she had in the meadow when we proclaimed our love. That was almost two years ago.

"Bella, I've always been really cautious with our boundaries. I never wanted there to be a chance that I could ever hurt you in some way, and I always took precautions. I had a really embarrassing conversation with Alice, and Carlisle the other day…about us." I looked up slightly to see if she had caught on at all. She still looked like she had no clue what I was hinting at. I looked back down; nervous. "If we were to…make love," I barley whispered it, but when I glanced up I new she herd me. "After your transformation, there will always be a slight pain in the beginning, because you will always heal afterwards…but if we were to do…that before your transformation, the tear will be there still when you change." I dared to look up again to see what her reaction was, but she was expressionless. She just sat there listening. Her eyes however looked very happy. I smiled shyly for the first time in a long time, not entirely sure what to expect.

I herd her breathe in and out, and waiting for her to respond was insanely irritating. Finally she said,

"I'm not answering you until you look at me." It took me a little less then a moment to realize she wasn't kidding, and I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes; they held nothing but love and compassion when she looked at me.

"So…are you saying that you want to…before you change me?" I looked at her with that same shy smile, and nodded. She smiled to then. "When are you planning on the change?"

"Probably tomorrow evening, or the morning after."

"Oh!" She said surprised, like that didn't give us much time. Her eyes moved to the window.

"Of course, if you're not ready I'll understand." She looked back at me quickly, and said, "No that's not it…I've been ready for a while Edward…I was just thinking about something else."

"What's that?"

"Do you need to hunt first?"

I smiled again noticing that she was taking precautions as well. "I should."

Her grin widened on her face and she stated, "Then I'll see you when you get back."

My eyes widened. The fact that she actually wanted me like that thrilled me more then I thought possible, and it sent shivers down my spine. Her smile turned sly, and she said "Of course if you're not ready I'll understand." We both laughed and then I leaned in to kiss her.

This time when I kissed her, I attempted to deepen the kiss to make sure I could handle it. I was so much stronger then I gave myself credit for. This was easy, and it took almost no effort as our lips moved together in a beautiful rhythm. I parted my mouth slightly, and she did the same. Her heart began to race sporadically, and I was growing very anxious to be with her. I pulled away slightly, and the further I moved back, the further she moved forward; refusing to let there be a space between us. Finally I got us separated, and I was panting heavily, not really wanting to stop. I almost reconsidered hunting, but I didn't want her to remember her first time as me killing her. I really didn't want to remember it that way either.

I got up and walked to the door. I turned around to look at her, and she smiled timidly. "Two hours." I promised. And then I took off in a sprint out the door, and into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Edward left the bed and walked to the door at a human pace. He turned around before he exited, and promised, "Two hours." Then he was gone. It seemed the second he left Alice was in the room.

"Are you very excited?"

"Yes, very…" I agreed.

"C'mon, it's time to get you ready."

My eyes widened in disbelief, and I groaned. "No way Alice, I am not your Barbie doll."

She smirked and walked over to the bed to pick me up. "Says you." Then before I could even blink we were in her room. I noticed immediately that Jasper wasn't there.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Everyone left for the night. They want to give the two of you your privacy."

I herd a loud masculine moan coming from down the hall, and Alice and I both laughed. "Except of course the sex machines down the hall; they almost never stop." I laughed again. She smiled at me and stated "However when they are done they will be leaving."

Just as she said that Rose and Emmett walked passed the door and Emmett shouted, "Have a good time Bella!" Then let out a booming laughter. I countered with, "You too, hope the hotel you guys are screwing in isn't too shabby." I herd Rosalie snarl again, and Alice squeaked with laughter.

When I herd the front door slam, I turned to look at Alice, and she was examining me with a gleam in her eyes.

"What?" I asked a little frustrated that she was staring at me like that.

"I have a surprise for you!" She chirped happily. I forced a smile, and waited for her to reappear from her closet. When she did she was holding out a blue silk nightgown that was very short. I looked up at her slightly surprise. It was beautiful, and I actually wanted to where this for Edward. It was a light blue, with a v cut collar that had white lace trim, which was also around the bottom.

"How much time do I have left?"

"About forty minutes."

I jumped up off the bed and gave her a hug. I took the silk nightgown gratefully and told her. "I need to shave if this is actually going to happen, I'll see you tomorrow though o.k?" She nodded, and sprinted towards the door; in a hurry to get to Jasper I assumed.

"Thanks!" I shouted after her.

"Anytime!" She shouted back just before the door closed.

I went into the bathroom, and got ready in a haste. By the time I was done I had ten minutes left until Edward was supposed to show up. I took much longer then I actually thought I did.

I slipped on the nightgown, which just barley covered my behind. As I was looking at myself in the full length mirror, I herd the front door open and Edward called out, "Bella, where ever you are, stay there, I will be in our room in five minutes."

"Why?" I called back.

"I'm going to shower in Emmett's room; I don't want you to see me like this."

"Okay, just shout when you done."

"Sure." He said.

He had sounded like he was in a rush; I admired myself in the mirror again, noticing how this small item of clothing accentuated every curve. I herd the water turn on and off, and I went to stand by the door to wait for him. He walked into the main room mumbling to himself, and right before he turned to walk up the stairs I said as seductively as I could manage, "Hey." And he froze in his path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I walked into the front door, ashamed of how I looked, and called for Bella.

"Bella, where ever you are, stay there, I will be in our room in five minutes."

"Why?" She questioned confused.

"I'm going to shower in Emmett's room; I don't want you to see me like this."

"Okay, just shout when you're done."

"Sure." I said

I wondered if she could her how shaky my voice was; I was so nervous. I walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. If I were human, it would scorch my skin, but it merely felt warm to me. I quickly washed all of the blood off of me, and got out of the shower. I dressed quickly in a dark pair of jeans, and decided to leave my shirt off. Then I went into the main room. I had to keep telling myself, that I could do this. I was mumbling it under my breath. _"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I know I can do this."_

Just as I went to round the corner to climb the stairs I herd Bella whisper, "Hey," And I looked up astonished. The wind was completely knocked out of me. She looked amazing, and incredibly tempting. The blue dress she was wearing covered less then the towel I saw her in the other night. I walked up the stairs even slower then intended and strode to her, gawking. I gulped nervously and said, "Hey."

She smiled up at me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She bit her nip nervously, and I couldn't understand how she could be so good at this. I had no clue what to do next, so I just put my hands on her waist, and drew her in close to me; her body against mine felt like heaven. I didn't want her to know how aroused I currently was, but realized something had betrayed that hope when she said,

"Your eyes are green."

I smiled, and gave up trying to hide from her as I pressed my lips to hers; gently at first, but I let it get deeper. As our mouths parted a little bit more each time, I felt her tongue flicker out across my lip, and I instantly became more aroused. I could feel my hardness pressing against her. I parted her lips with mine once more, this time allowing her entrance, and giving myself that same entrance. I pressed my body against hers with need, and I felt that we were up against a wall somewhere in our room. She lifted her leg and rubbed it against my thigh, unintentionally grinding herself into me, and I groaned out in pleasure. This felt so amazing and I was mad at myself for not letting this happen sooner. There were so many opportunities, and I always pushed her away. I was going to make up for that for eternity.

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. She locked her ankles around my back, as I carried her to the bed. We fell against the bed with a thud, but our lips never parted. Her ankles unlocked themselves from behind me and she rested them right by my thighs. I released the grip I had on her legs, and allowed my hands to move north. My fingers slipped beneath the silk, and my hands were now on her stomach.

**A/N: The point of views are about to switch ever couple of paragraphs, so PAY ATTENTION!**

(BPOV)

His hands were moving up my thigh, and right underneath my silk gown, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. His lips moved from mine, and I was finally able to breathe, not well, because of what he was doing to me, but breathe none the less. His lips moved to my jaw, and then to my neck, the hollow of my throat, my collar bone, and then right above my breasts. Then I noticed his hands were continuing there trail up my body, and I gasped when his ice cold hands reached there destination.

(EPOV)

I left her lips, giving her a chance to breath, but I continued kissing her everywhere I could reach. I kissed her jaw, down her throat, her collar bone, and right above her breasts. My hands made there way up her body, until I found what I was looking for. My hand caressed her softly, and Bella gasped at the touch. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I started to remove her dress. I was stopped short, when she yanked me back up, to kiss me again, but I continued caressing her breast.

(BPOV)

My entire body was tingling from the sensation of Edward's touch. I loved everything he was doing to me, but I wasn't doing anything for him. He began lifting my dress up, but I pulled him up so that his lips could reach mine. I pushed my lips back onto his with need, as he was caressing me. My hands ran down his chiseled chest until they found what they were looking for; the button on his jeans. I removed it, and unzipped his pants. His lips pulled away from mine, and he looked into my eyes. I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but I also didn't want to spoil the moment.

(EPOV)

As soon as Bella unzipped my pants I pulled out of this kiss and looked at her. I forgot to put any boxer's on, and I didn't want her to be frightened by my size. I was scared she would be too scared to try this once she saw me fully. I didn't want to ruin the moment any more then she did, but I had to ask her.

"Bella, remember when I said that everything becomes heightened, and better when we become vampires?"

She looked at me puzzled and said, "Yes."

"Well everything on our body becomes…bigger."

I looked into her eyes to see if she knew what I was getting at and she did because her eyes widened and she looked down.

"How much bigger?"

"For me, about three and half inches bigger then I was at seventeen."

"And how big were you then?"

"Six inches then, nine and a half now."

I noticed her become more nervous when she asked, "Will it fit?"

I smiled at her, "Of course it will fit, but I just didn't want you to freak out when you saw me fully."

"Okay, I won't…"

She smiled timidly, but now I didn't know how to get the mood set right again. _Well jeeze now I feel like an arse._

"Hold on one second okay?"

"Sure…"

I got up slowly, but did everything else as quickly as I could, I shut the door first, not realizing it was open before, then I lit some candles, and put in a c.d. to play some music. Hopefully this would set the mood right. When I was done I took my place on top of her again. She smiled at me, and pulled my lips back down to hers, apparently the mood was back. She made her way back down to my jeans, to once again unbutton, and unzip them, as I made my way back to her breast. She started to remove my jeans, and I offered some assistance, when they were off I was fully naked.

(BPOV)

Finally I had his pants off, and I was curious to see how big he really was, but I didn't want to stop kissing him. My hands made there way back down his chest, and to his penis. Once I had my hand wrapped around it I moved up and down, which was obviously something good because he let out a slight moan, that was almost to quiet for me to hear. He sat up, pulling me up with him, but I didn't stop what I was doing. He pressed his lips to mine again, and then pulled away only for a second, to remove my dress. My hand stopped because I was suddenly very embarrassed that I was fully exposed to him, and not nearly as perfect. He gazed upon my naked body, and I began to blush. I let go of him too nervous to continue what I was doing now, and finally looked at him. He looked amazing naked. He had muscles in all the right places, and he was indeed as large as he said he was. I looked down, still embarrassed, and then he was lying on top of me again. He kissed along my jaw line until he reach my ear and then whispered,

"You're beautiful."

(EPOV)

After my pants were off, Bella's hands moved there way down my chest again. When she reached my penis, I gulped nervously. She wrapped her fingers around it, and began moving up and down. I let out a tiny moan, but I was sure she didn't here it. This felt amazing, and I wondered to myself, if she had lied about doing this before. I shoved that thought from my mind, and sat up, pulling her with me. I pulled my lips away briefly to remove her dress, and when I did she stopped what she had been doing, probably out of embarrassment. Her hand dropped into her lap as I gazed at her body. I saw her blush, and I smiled. Then I noticed what she was gazing at, and my smile widened. I pushed her back down on the bed, and I was on her again. I kissed along her jaw line until I was at her ear. I smiled again and whispered,

"You're beautiful."

I raised my head to look at her again, and she was smiling. I kissed her again, more hungrily, and with as much passion as I had for her. The beast inside me was pretty much dormant now, which was very surprising, because her scent filled this room about ten times more powerfully when she is naked.

I positioned myself to enter her, and I noticed her gulp nervously. "It will only hurt for a minute." I promised. She nodded her head and I told her I loved her. Then I thrust myself into her, and she let out a moan.

(BPOV)

"It will only hurt for a minute." He promised. I smiled timidly, and nodded my head. He told me he loved me, and I said "I love you too." Then he thrust his was inside of me. I let out a moan, at first in pain, but as he moved himself in and out slowly, in became pleasure. He was breathing heavily, even though he wasn't moving fast. He asked me if I was okay and I nodded, suddenly wanting this a lot more. When he pulled out I thrust forward, before he could move back in, and he let out a moan as well. He pressed his lips to mine, and began to move faster.

(EPOV)

I had to move slowly for her at first, and even though I wanted to move faster I couldn't deny that it felt amazing. I was breathing really heavy when I asked her is she was alright. She simply nodded. I pulled out, and before I had the chance to thrust back in she beckoned her hips forward causing me to moan out in pleasure. I forced my lips onto hers, and started to move faster. There were moans escaping both of our lips, in between kisses, and I could feel myself coming to an end. I let myself call out her name, and she did the same. I told her I loved her, and before she could say anything I felt her walls tighten around me, meaning that she had already climaxed. I thrust into her one more time, and then I felt myself orgasm as well.

I collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, and she was trying to control her breathing also. After several minutes of lying there panting I finally managed to say,

"Wow…That was…wow."

She smiled down at me and I looked up at her.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella, more then anything."

I rolled off of her, and drew her in close to me. She had finally controlled her breathing, but I wasn't quite there yet. I kissed the top of her forehead, and hummed my lullaby to her so that she could drift off to sleep.


	4. The Change

End of chapter 3-

"Wow…That was…wow."  
She smiled down at me and I looked up at her.  
"I love you Edward."  
"I love you to Bella, more then anything."

I rolled off of her, and drew her in close to me. She had finally controlled her breathing, but I wasn't quite there yet. I kissed the top of her forehead, and hummed my lullaby to her so that she could drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I woke up the next morning feeling really exhausted. I tried to force my eyes open, but they felt to heavy. I herd Edward murmuring something to Alice, and I finally got my eyes open.

"Oh, hey Alice."  
"Hey, Bella…How are you this morning?"  
"Tired."

She smiled, and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I sat up slowly, taking notice that I was now fully clothed. I looked over at Edward and smiled shyly. I yawned and stretched out my arms. I felt different.

"You seem really tired, why don't you go back to sleep?"  
"Because it's already noon." I said looking at the clock.

Edward chuckled to himself, and I got out of bed taking the sheets with me so that he was exposed; wearing only a tight pair of boxer briefs. I laughed, and he smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower."  
"May I join you?"

My eyes widened, and my throat dried up, so I simply nodded. He jumped out of bed and picked me up. We went into the bathroom, and he set me down on the toilet. He turned on the hot water and took my hand. I removed my tiny shorts, and tank top, and stepped in. Edward stepped in after me, and we showered together. It was probably the longest shower I've ever had. With him in the shower with me I found it really hard to concentrate on anything else. I looked up at him, and his eyes were still green. I turned away to hide the fact that I was blushing furiously. I can't believe he wanted me like I wanted him. It was even harder to believe that what happened last night was real!

Edward wrapped his hands around my waist hesitantly, and for the first time his hands didn't feel cold. Soon I began to notice other things, like Edwards scent; it had always smelt amazing to me, but now it seemed to be better…_I wonder if that has to do with the water._ I looked over at the freshly painted walls, and I could see exactly where the paint brush stroked against the wall. Edward kissed my neck, and breathed in my scent. I felt him smile against me. I smiled too. _What is going on with me? Everything feels different, better…stronger. _

"How are you feeling?"  
"Different…why do you ask?"  
"I'm surprised you haven't noticed…"

He shut off the water, and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, and tossed one to me. I caught it one handed and laughed…_wait a second, I caught it?_ There was something not right here.

Edward wiped the steam off the mirror, and for the first time I saw myself since I woke up; I dropped the towel. I walked over to the mirror, and put my hands to it. The girl looking back at me could not be me…could it? I put my hand over my mouth, and then proceeded to touch the rest of my face. I took a step back and looked at myself. I was curvier, and bustier. My lips were fuller, and my hair was longer. I took two steps back to the mirror and looked at my eyes, they were still brown, but growing darker by the second.

Edward walked up behind me to wrap the towel back around me, but he startled me and I swung at him. I spun around to hit him, but he caught my fist just in time.

"Are you really that mad at me?"

I couldn't speak. Was I already a vampire? I had no memory of the change, or even being bitten. The last memory I had was Edward and I making love. I gulped hard and tasted something repulsive. I made a nasty face and Edward laughed at me.

"That's just the venom…you get used to it in a matter of hours."  
He raised his eyebrow to me and said, "I wish you'd say something."  
"I really don't know what to say. What happened to me?"  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that?"  
"Why can't I remember that change?"  
"Because I didn't want you to!"  
"What!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"Because I didn't want you to!"  
"What!"  
"I didn't want you to remember or feel any of the pain you experience during the change."

Bella sat down on the toilet and sighed.

"When did this happen?"  
"While you were sleeping, Right after…the other night."  
"What happened? Did I go through any pain? Was I awake at all? Was it normal? Do I have any powers?"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down. If you want I will tell you everything from the very beginning. From when you fell asleep, until you woke up this morning."

She swallowed down some of her venom, and made a nasty face again. I smiled crookedly at her, and waited for her response. She got up and walked back into our room, taking her time. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were dark… I didn't even think about feeding her.

"Maybe you should eat first."  
"No…I won't eat until I here everything."  
"Are you upset…?" I asked dazed and confused. "I had thought you would be relived to not have to deal with the pain, or at least not remember it the rest of your existence."  
"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful…I guess I just don't understand why…or how?"  
"I guess I was scared that you wouldn't love me after I put you through all that pain."

Her dark eyes softened and she reached up to touch my face. "I could never not love you Edward. You are my entire world, my whole reason for existing." I smiled.

"Now if you'll let me tell my story, I'll happily tell you how."  
She nodded. "Bella, please NO interruptions…okay?" Bella nodded again.

FLASHBACK!!!-

_I watched Bella as her chest rose and fell with each breath as she slept. I couldn't beilive what I was about to do to my beautiful angel. I pulled the sheets off of me and threw on some pants, and quickly left the room to find Carlisle. _

_As I stepped into the front yard the family was returning, and I looked up to the sky realizing it was dawn. I took a deep breath, and I could smell the delicious scent of Bella on me more then I could smell anything out here. Carlisle walked over to me and whispered,_

"_Is she asleep?"  
I nodded and asked him, "Do you have everything you need,"  
"Almost, I need a new needle, and then everything should be set. I'll be back in about five minutes."_

_I nodded and he took off in a sprint. Then Emmett approached me and I suppressed a groan of agony at the oncoming questions._

"_So…how was it?"  
"Not now Emmett…"  
"Oh come on was the sex amazing or was it not what you were expecting? …C'mon Edward I need some sort of details, you have been a virgin for over a hundred years…give me something." _

_His begging was persistent so finally I caved._

"_Yes…okay, the sex wasn't what I was expecting it was much more incredible, Bella was amazing, and I am not going into details with you about this."  
"Did you guys do oral?"_

_Just in the knick of time Carlisle got back to save me from Emmett's bombarding questions. _

"_Are you ready Edward? Are you sure you can do this?"  
"More then I have ever been…"_

_I smiled at him and he returned the smile before we both ran to Bella's room. As we entered the room, Bella stirred in her sleep. She mumbled my name and turned over. _

"_Will this work?"  
"Yes it will work, but she won't be completely out of pain, or even asleep, the shot will wake her up, and she will be awake for the whole three days, and pass out at the end of her transformation. This particular 'poison', will only reduce the pain to about the pain she would feel if she ever gave birth rather then complete agony."_

_I looked at him and thought, _That isn't enough… I don't want her to feel any pain.

"_I'm sorry Edward, but there is no way that could be possible. I can only reduce it. The main difference is she won't remember ANY of the pain after she awakens." I frowned and Carlisle reminded me that we didn't have to do this. I shook my head and told him to give Bella the shot. He cleaned her forearm with rubbing alcohol, and then injected the poison into her arm. As he pulled the needle out of her arm she stirred in her sleep again, and then Carlisle left. _I'll be right outside if it's too much to handle Edward!

_I nodded and he shut the door. I went to the dresser to get Bella something to wear, and when I turned around she was sitting up and holding the sheets to her chest_. _I smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead._

"I'm really thirsty."  
"I'll go get you some water and you put these on."

_When I got back with Bella's water she chugged it down thirstily, and set the glass on the bedside table. _

"_Are you just about ready?"  
"Ready? For what…?" She asked confused.  
"To be bonded to me eternally…"  
Her eyes widened as understanding dawned on her. "You're changing me tonight?"  
"Yes." I smiled, but my smile wasn't real. I didn't want this for her, but seeing how happy it made her made this decision so much easier.  
"When?"  
"As soon as you're ready love."  
"Really?"  
"Really…"  
"Oh Edward, I'm ready now! Bite me now!"_

_Bella flipped her hair over her right shoulder exposing the left side of her neck. Her floral scent hit me like a bullet to the heart, and I almost couldn't bare it. I smiled slyly at her and said evilly,_

"_You want me to sink my fangs into you now?" I questioned showing off my fangs, and allowing them to grow a little, enough for her to notice but not their full length. I saw her eyes widen a little bit and she barely whispered "Yes." I let my fangs go back to the way they were and frowned. "Why are you in such a hurry to be like me?" I looked down._

_She lifted up my head so my eyes met her gaze. "Because I love you." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. And took a deep breath of her scent. I could feel my eyes growing dark, and my fangs lengthened…if she saw me like this would she change her mind? Not if she loved me. I had to know for sure. I pulled back and let her see me for what I truly am. I couldn't read her expression._

_Bella's hand reached up to touch my face. She traced the contours of it, and smiled. _

"_Is this what you've been hiding? Is this what you call the monster inside of you?"  
I nodded, slightly astonished by her compassion towards this side of me.  
"Edward even like this I can't see the monster you speak of. I've never seen him… I don't think there is any monster in you. A beast maybe, but what man doesn't have a beast in them?" She smiled teasingly and I smiled back. _

_Her thumb grazed over one of my fangs, and the razors of my fangs pricked her finger, but she didn't even seem to notice. However, my scences did. I grabbed her hand from my face as gently as I could, and she watched astonished as I licked, and sucked the blood from her finger. She tasted delicious. The most amazing thing I've ever tasted, and somehow I was controlling myself better then I ever have around her before. I wasn't sure if it was because I love her so much, or because of what we did last night, but I knew that I could do this. I forced my fangs to go back so that I could kiss my sweet angel. I lay her down on the bed and kissed her neck gently. I kissed all along her jaw line, and right below her ear. I leaned in and placed one last kiss on her warm human lips, pausing right before her lips so I could here her heart race at an incredible rate. When our lips met I felt electricity. I pulled away and put my head on her chest so I could listen to her heart beat for the last time. I felt sadness run through me. I knew we would always be together now, but I will miss this so much. I sat up as her heart rate slowed and placed another kiss on her neck._

"_I love you Isabella swan."  
"I love you to Edward."  
"I'm sorry…"_

_I let my fangs grow to their full length and sink deep with in her throat puncturing her jugular vain purposely so the venom could reach the heart much faster. I also pulsed the venom through her in low doses at a time, to make this easier, but I also injected a lot. When I pulled away from her I licked all the sweet blood from my lips. I looked down at her, and the guilt I felt was crushing me. She clutched the wound on her neck, and took in deep ragged breaths. _

"_Edward…it hurts."  
"Is it…is it as bad as when James bit you?"  
"No, but it still-"_

_As if on cue, the next time she opened her mouth a scream escaped her lips, and I couldn't bare it. I didn't know what to do, but now was NOT the time to feel guilty…I could do that later. I moved in close to her, and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. She was crying, and shaking feverishly. It lasted like this for three days, me simply holding her while she sobbed endlessly. Every now and then she would scream, and bite on her lip as though to shut herself up. When her crying became worse, I held her tighter to me and told her how much I loved her. I hummed my lullaby, and planted kisses on her forehead, Anything I thought would make this better, or at least sooth her. I couldn't imagine how much harder this would have been if not for Carlisle. Finally on the twilight of the third day… she fell asleep. _

_I lied there with her until she was ready to wake up. It was during this time that her physical changes became apparent. Her chest filled out more, and she became more slender beneath my arms. Her facial structures sharpened, and her hair lightened. I wasn't sure if she was more beautiful or not…To me she would always be beautiful. Slowly I felt her warmth drift from me, I knew she would be waking up soon. _

_I herd Alice's thoughts before she even knocked on the door so I called out,_

"_Come in."_

_She opened the door, and stepped inside quietly. _

"_How is she?"  
"I think she is o.k. She should be waking up any minute now."  
"Was it very difficult…To change her?"  
"It was much easier then I thought, stopping was much harder." I smiled faintly.  
"How was her change?"  
"Easier then any of ours." Alice smiled then.  
"I'm glad. Will she know what happened when she wakes?"  
"No…I don't think so."  
"Are you going to tell her everything?"  
"Yes...how could I not?"  
"Well…When she wakes up, Carlisle wants to speak to everyone…it sounds important."  
"Okay."  
"Bye Edward."_

_Just as she turned to leave Bella's eyes opened, and they were not the chocolaty brown color I loved so much. _

END FLASHBACK-

"Oh…"

Bella said in a sigh as she slumped back against the bed. I smiled and crawled over to her so I could hold her.

"Are you mad?"

She shook her head and said "Actually I'm relived." I smiled and placed a kiss on her jaw. I hopped out of ed and extended my arm to hers.

"C'mon…Carlisle has something important he'd like to discuss."


	5. The Talk

End of chapter 4-

Bella said in a sigh as she slumped back against the bed. I smiled and crawled over to her so I could hold her.

"Are you mad?"

She shook her head and said "Actually I'm relived." I smiled and placed a kiss on her jaw. I hopped out of bed and extended my arm to hers.

"C'mon…Carlisle has something important he'd like to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I sat on the brown love seat next to Edward, and Alice and Jazz sat across from us. We waited patiently for the rest. I looked around the room I was in, as if really seeing it for the first time. It was stunning. With my new vision I could see every thread in every cushion on each of the couches; pinpoint the exact brush stroke used to paint the walls, and even see between the cracks in the floor boards. It was neat. I looked over to Edward and realized he was even more stunningly beautiful, and godlike then I that he was. My breath hitched for a moment, and then I herd one of the upstairs doors opening and I jerked my head around to see who it was.

It was Carlisle, and as soon as the door closed behind him I looked away. I took a deep breath to inhale Edward's "new" scent, and when I did I smelt something else that I wanted. I wasn't sure what it was, but it smelt delicious. I tilted my nose up to where the scent was coming from and sniffed again. I inhaled deeper this time, and the scent led me to the back of the room.

"Bella are you okay?"

I ignored Edward's question, and stood up to follow this amazing scent. I could here the couch behind me creek again which signed Edward was standing up. I then noticed Carlisle whispering something about letting me go, and to just watch. I then herd Edward chuckle as realization dawned on him as to what was happening. Not a moment after he realized what was going on, I did.

I noticed that in the corner of the dining room there was a cage; and in the cage contained a beautiful white wolf. She smelled delicious. As I approached the cage she began to growl at me and got into a crouching position. I smiled inwardly to myself at the irony of this wolf growling at me, a vampire…we were supposed to hate each other by instinct, well at least werewolves and vampires were.

I ripped the door of the cage off its hinges, and when I did the wolf launched herself at me, mouth open, and snarling loudly, however, my new reflexes were much too quick for her, and I caught her by the scruff of her neck. My lip curled over revealing my fangs, and I just watched her as she hung there, squirming, and snapping at me so she could become free again. I turned her body around so her back was facing me, and sunk my teeth into her neck. The wolf whimpered at first, but her cries became silent.

The first bite was amazing. The way the coppery liquid ran down my throat was unbelievably addicting, and I craved more of it. I drank deeply, and quenched my thirst as much as I could. When I was finished I dropped the limp body to the floor. I put my fingers to my lips, and licked up all the blood. I then continued to lick my lips. I picked my head up and noticed my reflection in the window. I stepped closer to the window, and touched the glass to see if this was really me; there was no way this frightening looking creature looking back at me, could be me. My eyes were a crimson red, and there was blood running down my chin, and some of it was on my tank top. I looked down at my shirt and then back up to my reflection. I quickly whipped the blood from my chin and then jumped out of freight when Edward's hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I spun around to look at him, to see if he still loved me after the way I attacked that animal.

"How could I not, when you've loved me for everything I am?"  
"What!? I didn't say anything…"  
"I know, I've been able to read your mind since you first bit into that wolf."  
"How?"  
"Carlisle says it's the change in your instincts. I will only be able to read you mind if the thought involves me…I think."

I smiled up at him shyly, not really sure what to do, when I felt the venom in my mouth thicken again, and the taste of it became more strong, more urgent for blood. I swallowed hard.

"Edward…I'm still really hungry. I need to eat something…"  
"Alice!"  
"Yes?"  
"Bring in two other cages."

Alice left and came back with another cage, one with a fox and another with a wolf. This time my hunger took over completely, and I didn't take time savoring the taste. I drank from the poor defenseless animals heartlessly and regretted it afterward. I felt like some kind of monster. I couldn't understand this feeling…is this what Edward thought about me regretting? Is this why he felt like a monster? Suddenly I felt calmness come over me and I looked over to Jasper. I smiled, and he nodded. _I wonder why he is still being so cautious…I'm not human. _

"Better?" Edward asked. I whipped my mouth of the blood and nodded, "A little." Edward smiled and evil smile and stepped closer to me whispering, "You missed a spot." And then licked my jaw line to clean up the blood. My breath hitched when his tongue made contact with my skin. Electricity pulsed through me and I felt a sudden need for him. I surprisingly controlled it thanks to help from Jazz sending heavy waves of calmness my way, and thanks to Carlisle who interrupted us by clearing his throat loudly and saying,

"As soon as you children are done messing around, we really do need to talk."

I turned my attention back to the living room, and noticed the rest of the family was in there, seated, and waiting on Edward and I. We walked in quietly, and I knew that if I were still a human, I would be completely flushed. We sat down and Carlisle cleared his throat again to begin.

"Things haven't gone quite according to plan." I noticed that the boys were quick to catch on, because their eyes started to darken, and I felt anger sweep through me which made me think Jasper was unhappy. "The loop hole we found to the treaty was accurate…there shouldn't be anything that the pack can do, however…"I noticed as everyone else caught on. Edward held me tighter to him. "The young wolf Jacob Black," As soon as Carlisle spoke his name I herd a low angry snarl and looked around to see who it was. Everyone's eyes were looking at me surprised, and then I realized that angry snarl had emerged from me. I looked up at Edward who had a satisfied grin plastered on his face. Carlisle ignored my rude and angry gesture, and continued anyway. "Is unwilling to accept that we agreed to change Bella. He is convinced we forced her into this, and now he wants a war. He has lied, and convinced the pack that she was unwillingly changed, and thus insuring that there will be a war. According to Alice's vision they are to journey here on the next quarter moon, and arrive three days later. I fear that we can't talk our way out of this one," Emmett's eyes turned bright and excited knowing that he would finally have a chance to beat in the faces of those wolves. "We will have to fight." Emmett now held a huge and devilish grin upon his lips. "We go to war in a week and a half. It is important that by then Bella, Knows all her strengths and weaknesses…everyone will have to help to train her, or all of this will be for nothing." Suddenly Edward's grip tightened around my waist again, and he was apparently communicating to Carlisle through his mine because Carlisle's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "This family has been through a lot together, and if Bella's power turns out to be everything Alice says it is…" My eyes darted to Alice and she held a confident smile. "Then I have absolutely no doubt that we will win." Carlisle stood up, and so did everyone else.

"Now Edward, Alice, and Jasper…I think you should take Bella hunting as soon as the sun sets."

They all nodded and he walked away with Esme at his side. Rosalie scoffed at me and I glared at her.

"What did I do to you now?"

Everyone was surprised by my sudden bluntness, but I didn't care. She narrowed her eyes at me again and answered.

"You're the reason for everything bad that has happened in this family…I want to accept you as my sister, but I don't see how I can when you are the cause of this family's war."

I was going to say something when I realized they were gone. How could I still not see them move?

"Emmett took her upstairs before you two broke out into a cat fight."

I nodded. "What did you say to Carlisle? When he got upset…"  
"I told him I didn't want you fighting and asked if there was anyway you could be out of the war. He said I wanted you in this family, and so did the rest of us, and that you would be happy to fight along side us. I said please and that's when he shook his head."  
"Oh!"  
"Yeah…"

He kissed the top of my forehead, and pulled away to look at me. I smiled and asked,

"So what now?"  
"Now, we go talk to Alice about your powers."

**A/N:  
Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, Really I am, I've had exams and SOL's so I have had a lot of studying to do…however, after the 14****th**** I will have plenty of time to be writing, thanks to the blessing of summer. Anyways…R&R please!**


	6. Jakes fury

End of chapter 5-

"So what now?"

"Now, we go talk to Alice about your powers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JPOV-**

Damn it, damn it, damn it! How could I let this happen? I should have been watching her more closely. Since that leech came back I have been more, and more restless about protecting Bella. I hated her for choosing_ him _over me, but I still loved her, and there way no way I would let her become a bloodsucker like them…even if she does want it. Sam hasn't let me cross the border since they came back, so now every time I sense Bella's presence near here I track them. I have followed them to Port Angeles countless times, and then yesterday morning Bella asked me to help her be one of them. God I can't take this!

I slammed my fist into the tree I was pacing in front of. I laughed when I pulled my hand away, and it was bleeding. I was so busy with my thought and driving myself literally insane, I hadn't noticed Paul and Embry walking towards me.

"You're pretty messed up about this huh?" Embry asked.

I let out a nervous laughter, and then slumped back against the tree I had just pummeled, and looked to the ground. I looked back up and nodded. Then Paul held a wicked grin on his face and said,

"Well then why don't you go get her?"

"Because she doesn't want me." I stated pathetically, wallowing in my pity.

"Sure she does," Embry cut it, "You were there for her when he wasn't…She does love you."

"Not like I love her" I said sadly looking back towards the ground.

Paul snickered at us and said, "Will you two stop being such saps? Jake just go get her before she makes a mistake."

"I can't" I snarled frustrated.

"And why not?"  
"Because Same has forbid it."

"Sam is distracted with his and Emily's anniversary, and if that's not enough distraction for him…I'll fight Embry!"

"Hey!" Embry said appalled.

"What?"

"Fight me? Why am I being brought into your stupid games?"

"Because little Jakey here needs our help."

I punched him in the arm for calling me "Jakey" and he simply laughed ad said "Go on; get out of here, before it's too late."

I smiled and took off running into the woods, and to Forks. I was almost there when I saw four cars speeding in the opposite direction of Forks; a very nice red BMW M3, a black Mercedes, A monster Jeep, also red, and a silver Volvo. "Cullen…" I hissed through my teeth; probably leaving her again. I became sad for Bella, but happy for myself. I ran even faster to her house, more then ready to pick up the pieces, but when I emerged from the trees it occurred to me that she may be with them. I clenched my jaw, and nervously walked to the door and knocked. Charlie answered quickly and when he saw me a smile played across his lips.

"Hey Jake! What are you doing here?"

"I cam to see Bella, is she home?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Sorry Jake you just missed her. She went to Edwards." My hands tightened into fists at my sides, and I clenched my Jaw again before faking my best smile and said, "Thanks Charlie, Please tell her I stopped by."

"Sure thing Jake, No problem."

I turned around and walked away. I herd the door close behind me and I sprinted into the woods. Once I was completely surrounded by trees, I shed my clothes and changed into my wolf form. I felt my muscles tense, and my form shifted painfully as bones cracked and twisted in shape. To anyone else who saw this transformation it took no longer then two seconds, but for me, it felt like ten minutes. Suffering through my bones breaking and every single twist of every bone. The strength that pulsed through me now only lessened the pain a little.

After my form shifted I was much faster and I made it to La Push in less then ten minutes. I shifted back to my human form once I was in my back yard, and sprinted into the house to put on some sweats.

"What's the rush Jake?"

My dad asked as I started to run out the front door. "Bella's in trouble!" I screamed back as I jumped on my motorcycles and revved it up as it roared to life. I speed out of the driveway, and increased the speed as much as it would go. When I pulled into Sam's driveway with a screech of the tires. I jumped off and the bike, and it slammed right into a tree, but I didn't care. I ran to the door, and straight into the kitchen.

When I got inside I herd Sam scolding Paul and Embry about fighting each other. When Paul saw me he smiled brightly and stood up.

"How'd it go?"

Sam shot Paul a menacing glare, and Paul took his seat again, slouching his shoulders in defeat. Sam then gave me the same glare and asked in a very raspy voice,

"How'd what got?"

"I went to take Bella away from her bloodsucking boyfriend."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sam's voice boomed in anger.

"I went to rescue her, she called, and the stupid vampires are changing her against her will. We have to help." Sam's glare softened immensely and he nodded.

"How do you know they are doing it against her will? She does love him Jake, are you sure this isn't out of jealousy?" Embry and Paul looked at each other, knowing what was really going on, and they were all for it.

"Because she told me. She asked me to help her. They're taking her away from Forks so that they don't break the treaty."

"Then there is nothing we can do."

"Sam please…she is still from here, isn't that the same thing?"

He pondered that thought and then shook his head no.

"I understand you love her, but there isn't anything we can do…not until the quarter moon."  
"So we'll leave then. Sam please…what if it were Emily?"

Sam trembled and he nodded.

"Fine, we leave in three days."

I sighed in relief, glad he didn't catch my lie. However I know how much trouble I'll be in once he finds out the truth. I will be punished beyond belief._ I'm coming for you Bella…I will make it in time!_


	7. Fun and Games

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is just to add a little humor to such a serious story…they tease Edward in this, and play a childish game…ha-ha well yeah I just wanted to show vampires aren't always about fighting and protecting Bella. So please enjoy, and R&R!**

End of chapter 6-

"Fine. We'll leave in three days."

I sighed in relief, glad he didn't catch my lie. However, I know hoe much trouble I'll be in once he finds out the truth. I will be punished beyond belief. _I'm coming for you Bella…I will make it in time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

"Alice will you please just tell me?" I pleaded as we walked out the front door and into the brisk night air.

"I promise you will find out by the end of this hunting session, and if you don't…and that is a big if, I promise to tell you. Deal?"

"UGH! Fine."

I herd Edward and Jasper chuckling behind us and I turned around to glare at them, which only made them laugh harder.

"If you to don't stop laughing I will refuse to hunt."

"Yeah right! Because you have a chance resisting any blood right now."

"That sounds like a challenge to me." I smirked, ready to except.

"No it doesn't." Edward interrupted protectively.

"Oh yes it is." Jasper chimed.

I was glad to see him being more friendly. I really wanted to get to know the real Jasper.

"Alice, help me out here."

"No can do Edward, Jasper isn't whipped like you are."

Everyone broke out into a roaring laughter at that except Edward, who was now glaring menacingly at Alice.

"I am not whipped."

"Sure your not…" Jasper said raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not."

Alice whispered for me to pretend to get hurt and ask Edward to carry me. He was too busy arguing with Jazz to notice, and so I pretended to trip over a root and yelled,

"Ouch!"

Edward immediately stopped arguing with Jasper, and ran over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I tripped over this root, and hurt my ankle." _Yeah right…because I'm really going to trip with my new grace. _I thought sarcastically.

"Are you alright?"

"It hurts; would you carry me for a little bit?" I pleaded with a fake hopeful smile. He smiled in return and nodded, he bent down to pick me up when Jasper and Alice began laughing again. Edward stood up and demanded, "What is so damn funny now?"

"Dude, you're so whipped…that was a fake trip. Alice told her to do it to prove a point."

Edwards head snapped in my direction, and I could no longer hold on to my laughter. I burst out laughing and said, "Sorry…Edward…I …couldn't resist." I said between laughs. He became seriously upset and stormed off into the woods. Alice shouted after him, "Oh c'mon Edward we are just messing with you!" It didn't stop him from leaving though, and I started to feel bad. I got up and sprinted after him, loving this new speed…I stopped about ten paces ahead of him and turned around to face him, he noticed a second to late and slammed right into me. We both went crashing backwards.

Edward stood up quick and looked around confused. His eyes seemed to scan right pass me as if not knowing I was there. I was about to say something when Alice and Jasper showed up.

"What happened to Bella?"

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"As soon as you left, she disappeared, I mean literally. She was sitting on the ground where you left her and vanished into thin air."

I was beyond confused now, and said; "I'm right here!" frustrated that no one could see me…or was pretending not to. Apparently as soon as I said that I became visible, because jasper yelled, "Holy Hell Bella…don't do that!"

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Wow Bella that's amazing!" Alice chirped.

"What's amazing…? What is going on?" Edward was at my side then hugging me and whispering to himself that he got scared for no reason.

"Your power."

"What power? What are you guys talking about?"

"Bella you turned invisible?" Edward said smiling. "This could be a huge advantage during the war. When you were invisible, I couldn't even smell you, all trace of you disappeared."

"Well why is that such a surprise to Alice?" I said confused again, "You already new what my power was."

"Well apparently you have more then one, because the power I saw was WAY different."

"Well what did you see?"  
"Fire…" She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Fire?" I said, once again confused. And as soon as I said it I felt a spark in my hand, and then slowly a small little ball of fire formed and was hovering just above my hand.

"Well this is neat." I said a little nervous; then my nervousness became pure terror remembering what fire could do to vampires. "Wait, not neat doesn't fire…you know."

"Yes…but maybe you're immune." Alice said happily.

"Try to touch it." Jasper said amused.

"NO!" Edward screeched, obviously scared of what would happen if I wasn't.

"How do I get rid of it?" I questioned, still scared this might burn me into oblivion.

"Try to launch it at a bush or something."

I pulled my hand back and tried launching the fireball at a bunch of sticks on the ground. The ball of Blue and orange flames left my hand, and went crashing into where I had aimed, burning them in an instant. I stood, jaw hanging open. Edward tapped the bottom of my chin as to remind me to pick it up, and I did. I smiled at him shyly and decided I wanted to play with them.

"After hunting you guys want to play a game? I want everyone else out here to."

"What game?" Edward asked curiously and Alice smiled, already knowing what I wanted.

"Hided and seek. I figure it'll be more fun as a vampire. Please?"

"Well let's get you fed first okay, then we have to talk to Carlisle because I think mostly he wants you to be training."

I pouted a little but nodded anyways. _My first hunt is about to begin…this should be interesting…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

The four of us ran deeper into the woods, where we new there would be plenty of Elk, and deer. I hated elk, and deer was okay, but I was hoping for a den of fox's. I had to Eat a lot of them to satisfy my hunger, but they were more delicious then anything else Alaska offered. We all slowed down as our instincts kicked in. There were a pack of deer near by, and everyone became slow and silent…even my sweet Bella new just what to do. We were crouching behind some trees about four hundred feet away from our meals, when Bella crouched down next to me and asked, "How does this work?" I looked at her a little surprised she was asking this.

"Bella you've already had three animals, you know how to hunt."

"Yeah, but how do I catch it?"

"Bella you are ten times faster then they, I don't think you'll have a problem."

She nodded and looked ahead again. Alice was waiting for the right moment, and jasper was going from tree to tree getting as close as he can…

"What is he doing?" Bella asked.

"This is how Jasper learns control. He gets as close as he possibly can control himself before he pounces. He is really good controlling his monster when it comes to animals now, but around humans it is much more difficult. That is why back in forks Jazz had to have every class with at least one of us. You will also when we go back to school in five years."

"Five years?"

"That's how long it takes sweetie."

She nodded, and then Alice took off running. "You ready?" She nodded again, and we both took off running together. I made it into the clearing with the dear first, and knocked down three. I pinned to down with my arms, and kicked another one in its legs so they snapped and it couldn't get away. I drank about half of one, and then out it down, clearly not hungry. I could still taste Bella's sweet blood, and it has been quenching my thirst for days, I knew it would be better if I finished this, so I sunk my teeth back into it. Drinking deeply, not really hungry, or tasting it. When I finished, I let the other deer I was pinning down escape, and offered the one with broken legs to Jazz. I stood up and looked around for Bella, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Alice…Where is Bella?"

She only growled at me, she was obviously consumed by her instincts right now. I turned around and walked away. After I could no longer smell the blood of deer I tilted my head up, and smelled the air for any trace of Bella's scent. As soon as I caught it I took off running in her direction. I herd her laughing loudly, and slowed to a jog. I soon saw her in the opening of some trees. There were three wolves circling her…why on earth was she laughing. I herd the biggest one growl and launch at her. I went to step forward, but then she went invisible, and I herd the wolf's neck crack and he fell to the ground. I saw another one's leg crack, and then she appeared again. . The other one tried to run away yelping, but Bella snatched him up by the scruff of his neck, and sank her teeth into it. The dark wolf screeched for an instant and then stopped. When she finished off that one she moved onto the one with a broken leg, and then the one with a broken neck. When she finished her I stepped out of the shadows.

"When did you leave?"

She turned around and put her head down quickly whipping the blood from her lips. I quickly grabbed her hands and tilted her face up so my eyes met with hers.

"Do not EVER be ashamed or embarrassed about this please. I love you with every part of me, I won't judge you, and I can't about that. I look just as messy as you right now."

She smiled, and nodded at me. "You still love me like this?"

"I'll still love you no matter what you are, or how you appear."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What if I were a werewolf."

My eyes narrowed, I didn't like the idea of that…but I knew there was no way I couldn't love her.

"I wouldn't love the smell, and I promise you when you were around I would never breathe, but we would somehow make it work."

She smiled and said, "Liar."

I laughed at that, and leaned down to press my bloody lips against hers. I pulled away and licked the blood off her lips, and she did the same. I had a random thought and smirked.

"What?" Bella questioned catching my smirk.

"Nothing, just a random thought."

"Tell me…"

"I just thought about how disgusting human would think this is. I mean here we are making out and covered in blood, licking it off each other."

She laughed. "Yeah…I don't think I ever thought this could ever be arousing when I was human."

My eyes flickered with delight, and I don't think she realized what she had just said.

"Aroused?"

She laughed nervously and nodded.

"Well then we should get home quickly so we can fix that problem." I said winking at her.

Her mouth dropped and she exclaimed, "Edward…don't be such a pervert."

"You're the one who claimed to be aroused…" I laughed, and she punched me playfully in the arm.

"C'mon we have to get back anyway; Alice and Jazz are getting impatient."

She nodded and asked. "Can we still play hide and seek?"

"We have to ask Carlisle still…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

We were walking up the front steps to the house in a matter of minutes, and I was excited to ask Carlisle to let us play, but at the same time I felt so childish! I was even more excited about my powers. Most vampires don't figure them out for a matter of days.

Edward opened the front door, and held it open for all of us to pass through. As soon as we were through the threshold, and I spotted Carlisle, I said. "Can we play a game?" Carlisle looked up from his paperwork, and chuckled.

"I see no reason why not, as long as you promise to stick mostly to training in the next week."

"Of course!" I screeched excitedly.

Carlisle chuckled again, and called out for Esme, Emmett, and Rose. They appeared within seconds, and Carlisle asked,

"Would you all like to play hide and seek with us?"

I looked at him curiously to find out how he knew what game, and he gestured at Edward.

"Of course, I think we should have teams, and Alice…No cheating!"

She smiled innocently and said, "Carlisle…I am appalled you would think that I, Alice Cullen, would ever dream of cheating." Then skipped outside screaming not it. Edward pecked me on the cheek and then flew out the front door shouting, "Me either." Next were Esme, and Emmett, making it obvious that they weren't it either, and that the four of them made up a team.

"Not fair…" I complained, "I wanted to be on Edward's team." Rosalie laughed and said, "No couples to a team…it makes it unfair. That is why we don't have Alice, Esme, or Emmett." I nodded. "Sounds fair…Why the no couples to a team rule?"

"It makes it more competitive…you always want to compete with your mate…its instinct." Carlisle remarked. "Okay…well then, are you guys ready to win?"

Jasper laughed even louder then Rose and said, "I always win."

He ran out the door quickly, his nose in the air, taking in someone's scent. "He always goes for Emmett, or Edward…Never Alice. I always try to get Emmett but Jazz usually beats me to it, you can go after whomever you chose, but Emmett is mine. Got it?"

"Sure!"

I sprinted out the front door, and then wind against my face once I hit the edge of the woods was great. Once I was in the shadows I thought of turning invisible, erasing all trace of my being. This was probably cheating, but I didn't care. I stopped by a tree sensing someone's movement, when I found the source of movement, it was only Jasper and I whispered "I thought vampires were supposed to be quiet." Making myself visible so he could respond. "Am I really that loud?" "Yes" I hissed, and then returned to my state of invisibility. I tilted my head up to the sky and breathed in deeply. I quickly picked up Alice's scent, and raced to where I could smell her. I saw her crouching high up in a tree. I leaped up, still invisible, and made myself visible when I was three branches away from her, and directly out of her line of sight. I got into a crouching position, and pounced on her screaming, "Got cha!"

Alice laughed as we tumbled out of the tree and landed forcefully on the ground. "How'd you do that?" I raised my eyebrows and said "I've got skills." We ran back to the front porch to see if anyone else had been caught, and all that was left was Edward.

"Where's Edward?"

"In his secret place…we almost never play in Alaska, because he always hides in the same place, and we can never find him."

"You want to split up and look for him?"

"Why bother?" Jasper asked. "We can never find him."

"Bet you ten bucks that I can."

"Your on."

"I'll add a ten to that bet." Emmett said.

"Me too" chimed Carlisle.

"Good luck," Said Alice, "I'm in."

"Forty dollars then? Great…I'll see you back here in less then ten minutes!"

I ran back into the forest and turned invisible once more. I tilted my head up towards the sky and smelt several things, but not what I was looking for. I breathed in deeper, and finally I caught his scent, but I was confused. His scent wasn't in the forest. I turned around and squinted my eyes. I didn't see him up there, but he could be on the other side.

I crouched down to give myself more leverage, and then leaped up as high as I could, and caught the ledge just barely. I pulled myself up, and silently walked across the wide area. I saw him looking at the night sky. I quietly crept up next to him and sat down. I smiled and poked him and said, "You're it." Then allowed him to see me. He looked at me amazed and laughed.

"Your great hiding spot is the roof. No one ever thought to check up here?"

"Yep! I get bored sometimes waiting for them to come find me."

"Well now that everyone will no this hiding spot, you'll have to get a new one."

"He chuckled and said I guess so."

"C'mon let's go…I just won forty dollars. Besides…it's your turn to be it."

We jumped off the roof, and walked around front. As soon as the family was in sight I said, "Pay up." Everyone's jaws dropped, and Emmett screamed, "You cheated…there is no way you found him!"

"Well obviously I did. You guys are actually kind of clueless…" I joked, "He was only hiding on the roof."

"Nuh-uh!" Alice screeched, and Edward nodded.

"Anyways…I believe your team is now it." Carlisle said as a matter of fact.

We played two or three more rounds, and then finally headed inside. It was fun being a vampire…I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of my first night. Edward and I said our good nights, and headed upstairs to our room. We showered quickly and then lied down under the covers together, knowing that we wouldn't actually sleep, but wanting to cuddle anyways. We talked until the sun rose, and then lay there for more hours just waiting for the clouds to foreshadow the sun so that we could start my training.


	8. Training

End of chapter 7-

We played two or three more rounds, and then finally headed inside. It was fun being a vampire…I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of my first night. Edward and I said our good nights, and headed upstairs to our room. We showered quickly and then lied down under the covers together, knowing that we wouldn't actually sleep, but wanting to cuddle anyways. We talked until the sun rose, and then lay there for more hours just waiting for the clouds to foreshadow the sun so that we could start my training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

"No, no, no…you're doing it all wrong. Here, watch me and Jazz real quick, and then try to do what he does."

My training has been broken down into a few lessons. First, hunting with Edward, and Carlisle, second, Fighting, with Emmett and Jazz, third, controlling my Powers with Alice, and Edward, and Fourth, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward, with more combat, but mostly defense. It has been twelve steady hours of this. I was at my second time around with round two.

I watched as Emmett and Jazz were fighting and wrestling each other to the ground, little did they know I was so bored with the affair that I was holding back, a lot!

"Okay Bella," Jasper said, "You try…"

I stepped up to Emmett, again, who towered over me like a building, and got into a crouching position waiting for him to attack. I decided that this time I would let him have it.

"I'll go easy on you."

He promised as he crouched down and began to snarl, and howl like a werewolf. I giggled, not taking him seriously, when I herd another snarl from behind me. I turned around, and Edward was pretending as well. He wore a wicked grin as he noticed I was surprised, and the next thing I knew he flew at me. I jumped up, and landed behind him. He turned around, and pounced again. I grabbed him by his wrist and flung him against a tree. He hit it with a loud boom, and I was going to see if he was okay when Emmett attacked me. He grabbed me by my elbow and forced me up against a tree, face first. He twisted my arm upwards, and it felt as though it would break…that's when my instincts kicked in.

A loud snarl rippled through my chest, and I kicked my foot up backwards and into his groin. He responded by falling to the ground, and from there I picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the same tree and pretended to snap his neck.

"You're dead."

He fell to the ground like the good little actor that he was and I turned back to face Edward, who now had Jazz in the same crouching stance he was in. They both leapt at me at the same time. I stepped to the side and pushed Jasper's in flight body into Edwards, and they both went crashing into a rock. I pretended to snap Jaspers neck, and he pretended to go limp. I laughed and place my foot on Edward's chest so he couldn't get up. I was only playing, but when he tried to get up I put more weight and force onto my foot, and he slumped back against the dirt. He chuckled and said,

"Alright, alright…you got me, now let me up…"

"Nope. You attacked me…remember?"

"Sorry, I over herd Emmett thinking about what would happen if more then one wolf attacked so I had to see how you would handle it. It is all apart of your training….forgive me?"

"I suppose."

I said and let him up. After Edward got up Emmett and Jasper decided to get up as well and Emmett said that I actually hurt him, I was sorry, but at the same time pleased with myself. Edward and Jasper praised me on throwing them into each other, and complimented on how it actually surprised both of them. I was overall pleased with myself.

"Time for perfecting those beautiful powers of yours." Edward chimed.

Emmett and Jasper were already about twenty paces ahead of us, so I slipped my fingers in Edwards belt loops and dragged him off behind some trees.

"Come on…we've been training for hours. Don't I deserve some kind of break? Don't you think I've earned a small reward for being so good?" Edward smirked a little bit a looked around as if to make sure we wouldn't be seen. He looked back at me and smiled even wider.

"I suppose we have been working really hard all day."

I nodded my head slowly and replied, "We've been working so hard." in a low seductive voice.

Edward pushed me up against a tree, and when our bodies touched I felt and electricity pulsing between the two of us. Edward held his lips just inches above mine and said, "I love that spark we've been getting every time we touch since your change." His velvety voice was coated with lust, and even if he were trying desperately to hide it I would have noticed. "Me too." I pushed up on my tip toes so that my lips could meet his, and it seemed that as soon as we both began to enjoy ourselves, it had to be ruined.

"Edward? Bella?" Alice called out looking for us.

Edward sighed, and stepped away from me. The disappointment on his face was clearly visible. "Tonight." I promised. "And we're off tomorrow…" Edward said happily. Just then Alice came around the corner, and she yelled, "I've found them." Carlisle Then appeared, and said.

"What are you two doing? Are you trying to escape training?"

"She's exhausted."

"Well, as soon as she does this I'll let her have a break and eat some of the caged animals in the back yard…then we have to do stage four and you can be done until the day after next."

"There are caged animals out back?" I said.

"Yes we've been keeping them for times just like these. You have an hour and a half."

He walked away, and Alice followed. Edward turned to me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the house with out a word. When we got out back, there were six caged wolves. I smiled happily. Wolves had become my favorite…If we were hunting deer, and I smelt wolf I would head in that direction instead.

"Only two." Carlisle said strictly, and then returned inside.

"How long has he been standing there?"

"You really need to work on sensing the people around you. If you can't do that you will be as good as dead…understand?"

"Harsh much?"

"Sorry Angel, you needed to here it."

I sighed, and headed over to one of the bigger ones, and opened the cage. This one was obviously the alpha male. He growled and snarled at me, and then I sank my teeth into his neck. He fell limp in my arms, and I dropped him. I whipped all the blood off my face, and decided I didn't want anymore.

"I think I'm satisfied enough for now."

"Bella you need to feed more…you are a new vampire…"

"I'm fine, honest. The only thing I want right now is a hot shower…Join me?"

Edward gave up, and followed me upstairs. We took our time in the shower, and were late meeting Alice, because of our "activities".

"What took you guys so long?" She asked sarcastically. She obviously knew what was up.

"Shut up Alice." Edward said slightly embarrassed.

For the next four hors we worked on my powers, and when I was tired, and fed up, I said, "Whatever, I'm done for the day." then, turned invisible. I turned around and sprinted back to the house. When I reached the front steps I turned visible again, and when I did I herd Edward walk up behind me. His stone arms circled around my waist, but something was weird…different. His arms were not as muscular, and they were hot. I turned around to see a very angry Jacob, and screamed.

I sprang fourth, and looked around, I was lying in my room, and on my bed…_had that been a nightmare…?_ I thought to myself. Edward ran in the room then and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Just a bad dream I guess. What happened?"

"We worked you on you powers too long, you got fed up, and tried to turn invisible so you could get away, but you were only invisible for a split second before we could see you again and you fainted. We've been working you too hard. Carlisle said you are not training for the next three to four days."

"But Jacob's pack will be here in ten."

"I know…that's plenty of time. Bella, you've only been training for two days, and you are already amazing. Even Carlisle thinks you have advanced more quickly then expected. He didn't expect you to reach this level for another few days…You're progressing quickly."

"Oh…Really?"

"Really…now relax, and tell me about your dream."

"Oh, well…you said I fainted after I turned invisible, but my dream starts right there. I said, 'Whatever, I'm done for the day' and turned invisible. The I ran back to the house and when I got here I thought I herd you approaching behind me, and I thought you had put your arms around my waist, but it didn't feel right. His arms were hot, and I turned around and it was Jacob. I screamed, and then woke up. I don't even remember fainting. It seemed so real…"

I herd Edward growl at the thought of Jacob's arms around me. He crawled into bed with me, and snaked his arms around me as if claiming his property or something, and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. We laid like that for a while, and finally Edward whispered, "You're mine, and mine alone." He looked up at me and said, "For eternity…I won't let anything ever come between us. I love Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled at him and said, "I love you to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"Wait here, don't move." He demanded. He left and came back so quickly it was as if he never left, but all the same I stated,

"I missed you." I opened my arms to him, inviting him to come back to me, and he smiled and jumped back onto the bed. I thought he was going to return to cuddling, but he only dragged me to my feet, and threw me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD! What the hell…" I screeched as he jumped up from the balcony, and onto the roof. He set me down lightly on my feet, and got down on one knee. I gasped, already knowing what was about to happen. He pulled out a small black velvet box, and said, Isabella Mare Swan…Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." I noticed he had stopped breathing, and I couldn't breathe either. The ring was absolutely beautiful. It had a gold band, and held a stone close to my favorite color; topaz…The giant stone also held several little diamonds around it, and it looked almost too perfect. I smiled down at him and said, "Yes."

"Yes?" He questioned, as if he didn't believe me, so I nodded again and screamed "Yes!"

He stood up, and placed the ring on my finger, then kissed me. He picked me up and swung me around screaming, "I'm getting married to the most beautiful women in the world!" He set me back on my feet, and kissed me again. When he pulled away, we were back in our room. He smiled, and said, "Let's go tell everyone." I nodded, and we headed down stairs.


	9. Teasing and celebrating!

End of Chapter 8-

"Yes?" He questioned, as if he didn't believe me, so I nodded again and screamed "Yes!"

He stood up, and placed the ring on my finger, then kissed me. He picked me up and swung me around screaming, "I'm getting married to the most beautiful women in the world!" He set me back on my feet, and kissed me again. When he pulled away, we were back in our room. He smiled, and said, "Let's go tell everyone." I nodded, and we headed down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

Alice was absolutely ecstatic when we gave her the news. The only reason she hadn't already known is because I did it on an impulse. Carlisle thinks it is a bad time for a wedding, but is happy for us, and obviously had no objections, as is everyone else.

"Oh this is so, so, so, great Bella! Let's go plan your wedding!"

Alice grabbed Bella by the arm, and nearly dragged her up the steps, but once Bella caught her footing she was able to keep up just fine. I herd them giggle as they rounded the corner to Alice's room. I smiled, happily and thought…_I'm going to marry that woman. Soon she will be mine._

"But could you have chosen a worse time?" Carlisle asked interrupting my thoughts.   
"There is nothing wrong with my timing…"  
"Every thing is wrong with your timing Edward. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, But right before the war…That is where your focus should be."

My brows furrowed together, and I said, "My focus can be on both. She has a three day break. Tomorrow for planning and preparing, the day after for the wedding, and the next for the honeymoon, and then we are right on track."  
"That's a little soon don't you think?"  
"What a better time then now? She's been changed, and it is already obvious that we are spending eternity together… you can perform the ceremony legally. So what's the problem? "  
"I guess there isn't one." He chuckled softly to himself, and I smiled.

"Besides…we have been waiting to be together like this for a while."  
"I just don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for Edward."  
"That's the speech to give before I changed her." I said with a smirk upon my lips. "That is practically marriage right there."  
"How so?"  
"Because I just gave her eternity to stay with me."

He stopped arguing and left the room laughing. I looked up stairs, towards Alice's room, and smiled. I tried to listen to Alice's mind but I was being blocked. I hated that. I ran up the stairs, three at a time, and knocked on Alice's door.

"Go away." I herd Alice screech. Bella laughed, and opened the door to leave. As she shut the door she said,

"That's great Alice…we'll talk later." She turned around, faced me and breathed, "Hey." Her breath swam around my face, and left me in a dazed state momentarily. Her scent had been tripled since she changed, although the humanness to it wasn't there, the smell was still overpowering, and I found myself wanting to taste her blood again (even though the taste was still fresh in my mouth…I wonder if it will stay like that for eternity. One can only hope…).

"Hey. What sorts of plans were the two of you discussing?"  
"Wedding dresses…We found four I absolutely love!"  
"You know you only where one dress on your wedding right?" I teased.  
"Yes…" she said pretending to be angry at me. "I know that, but my point is that I don't know which to choose."  
"You'll look beautiful in any of them."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because you'll look beautiful in anything you wear."

She smiled up at me, and got onto her tiptoes, to give me a kiss. I disappointed her by only giving her a chaste kiss.

"I thought we were passed all that." She complained. I smiled down at her and said, "We are, but I have to ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"How does the day after next sound?"  
"For what…?"  
"Our wedding."  
"Really! That's so soon."  
"I know, but I believe our agreement was that you had to marry me if you wanted to change…well, I've held up my end of the bargain."  
"So marrying me is just to complete the bargain then?  
"No…I was just teasing sweetie. To be honest I just want you to share my last name and to make this being together for eternity thing…official!"

She smiled even wider and went to kiss me again, only to be disappointed once more, because she received another chaste kiss.

"Ugh! What do you need to tell me now?"  
"Nothing, I just like to watch you squirm."  
"Oh you do, do you? Well you should know by now, that I almost always get what I want."  
"We'll see."

She let out a playful growl and pushed me into our bedroom, and onto the bed. If she were still human I wouldn't have budged. I laughed at her as she pinned me to the bed, and held my arms in place so I couldn't move.

"Now then…" She started playfully, "If you don't kiss me like you mean it I will turn invisible, and you won't be able to find me to marry me."  
I stopped laughing and raised one eyebrow. "You wouldn't…"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned invisible. I felt her get off me, but I didn't hear where she went. I sat up, and became aggravated rather quickly. "Bella? Don't do this…I miss you, I can't even smell you. UGH! Please Bella…I'll stop teasing you, I'll kiss you, I want to kiss you. I'll give you whatever you want." I still couldn't see her, but suddenly she pounced on me shouting, "Damn straight you will!"

I felt her lips collide with mine, with want and need, but I couldn't see her, and it was very exciting. I wrapped my arms around her invisible body and kissed her back. When she pulled away I began laughing harder then I've ever laughed in my life. "Edward?" She questioned. I only laughed harder. Emmett was standing in the doorway looking at me like I was retarded, and I can only imagine how I looked laying here; Holding on to someone nobody could see, and making out with her. My tongue colliding with Bella's looked like I was making out in thin air…plus I was grabbing at her ass. To Edward I groping and making out with absolutely nothing. "Edward!?" Bella hissed. I pointed to the door, still laughing, and Bella didn't understand what was so funny.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? Are you practicing for Bella?"  
I shook my head vigorously, still laughing like a mad man and said, "Bella…Please help me out here."

Bella became visible, and Emmett realized she was straddling me, and that I wasn't being retarded, and he began laughing to, as he walked down the hall to tell Rose.

"I'm sorry Bella, but picture how I must have looked making out with you, when no one could see you."  
She smirked, and giggled a little, and said, "I guess I understand."  
"Plus, the look on his face."  
"Yeah…I bet that was priceless."  
"My god I wish I had a camera." 

Bella got off of me then, and strode across the room. My smile faded then and I sat up.

**A/N: MATURE CONTENT BELOW, BE WARNED!!!!! **

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet."  
"To shut the door silly."

She replied smirking as she closed the door and locked it, before pouncing on me again. I began to undo my belt, and she started tugging at my shirt. I kissed her passionately, and the way our tongues felt together…it was pure bliss. I couldn't imagine anything better then right now. Changing her was worth it for this…and all the times like these to come. My hands ran down her back, and she moaned into my mouth. She grinded her hips against mine, which caused me to moan in response. I grabbed her bottom and squeezed gently. She began to fumble with my jeans, but I beat her to it. I had them off, and across the room, before she could even blink, _vampire speed sure could come in handy_, I thought. She followed my lead at that and had all her clothes with the exception of her bra and panties across the room, within a second. She smiled at me, and fell upon me causing our lips to meet again; our tongues colliding together in a beautiful rhythm.

I pulled away to give her a chance to breath, more out of habit, then anything. When I saw her eyes that beautiful brown color I loved so much, I was elated. I smiled up at her, and pulled her lips back down to mine. I felt her hands running down my side, and to the edge of my boxers. I followed her lead, and ran my hands up her back and to the hook of her bra. I unclasped it the same time her hand found there way inside my boxers, and I turned us over, so she had more room to "play". I pulled her bra off and looked at her beautiful bosom. I gulped back the venom, that was coating the inside of my mouth, and she did the same. I felt Bella's hand wrap around my member, and I gasped for air. It was so tender at this point, the touch of her felt amazing. There was heat searing through every part of my body.

I let out a low growl, and took her left breast into my mouth. She tilted her head back and moaned, and her free hand tangled up in my hair, pulling me closer to her. This excited me even more. She stopped messing with my member, and ripped off my boxers, and I understood completely. I took hers off to and lay her on the bed. I kissed her deeply again, and only pulled away long enough to say, "I want you." My voice was covered heavy and thick with lust, and I knew she could tell. I put my lips back to hers and she pulled back and whispered, "I need you." I smiled and our lips met again. I positioned myself, ready to enter, and we looked into each others eyes for a brief moment. And simultaneously whispered, "I love you."

XxX

After three hours of the most amazing sex of my life, we both lie there panting, and unaware of the world around us. I herd a knock on the door, and growled.

"Go away."  
"The two of you are louder then Rose and Emmett."  
"They've had a longer time trying to control their noise." I snapped, slightly embarrassed that they herd us.  
"Relax… I only came up here to tell you that, I would appreciate it if Bella would come work on wedding plans with Alice, because she is bouncing off the walls, and it is driving me insane. The emotion rolling off of her is….is…well it is like a bunch of teenage girls at a party…like a hundred teenage girls at a party! PLEASE BELLA!!!"

Bella laughed and said, "Of course… Give me ten minutes."  
"Ten minutes…" Jasper questioned confused. "You have vampire speed what do you need ten minutes for?"  
"Would you want to walk away from Alice the second someone asked you a favor right after making love to her?"

-silence.

"I didn't think so."

I laughed, and pulled Bella in close to me. We were both still warm, which wouldn't lat much more then five minutes. I looked at the clock and it read, 6:00 a.m. Our wedding was tomorrow. After five minutes, Bella got up and dragged me with her to the shower. We got into the warm water, and were out far too quickly for my liking. I watched her as she got dressed, and smiled. She looked up at me, and noticed my staring, and began to blush. _Wait…blush? _I walked over to her, and cupped her face in my hands…she was definetly blushing.

"What's wrong?" I smiled.  
"Absolutely nothing! You should go help out Alice Before Jasper loses his head."  
"Okay."

She turned to leave, and I got upset. I grabbed her wrist, and spun her around, and she collided into my chest.

"What?" She asked innocently smiling up at me.  
"Were you honestly going to leave without giving me a kiss?"  
"I'm only going down the hall."  
"So?"  
"You're right, I'm sorry!"

I placed my hand on her lower neck, and slightly on the back of her head, and drew her in close to me. Our lips met, and I felt that beautiful electricity again. I reluctantly let her go, before I lost myself control and decided upon round two. I could tell she was thinking the same. I watched her leave the room, and when she was gone I got dressed, and went downstairs to talk to Carlisle.

"Did the two of you have fun?" He smirked. I simply answered, "Yes…" and he laughed, but quickly became serious. "Don't lose your focus Edward, It appears the wolves will be several Days early."  
"How many days Early?"  
"Two days after your wedding early…so no extended honeymoon. She needs to train."  
I nodded my head. "We can work a little on the side too…but nothing constant."  
"That's reasonable, but please Edward…Don't spend your time in the war trying to protect Bella, you have to let her fight. Of you spend every moment protecting her, we can lose…Only protect her if she REALLY needs protecting! Understood?" 

I nodded my head, but wasn't sure, that I could except that!

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA I said bosom…you have no idea how hard it was for me to put that word in here. Lol, anyways… I think I'm gonna skip the wedding. Let mme know if you want to read about it or not! R&R please!**


	10. READ THIS IF YOU LOVE EDWARD!

**A/N: I'm sorry about this a/n, but I didn't think you'd mind b/c I'm updating tonight…but this is to all Edward lover's who have been wondering how his lullaby sounds…well if you want to here it. Go to my myspace. _The link is on my profile page!_****It is sooo PRETTY! Anyways…updating later tonight so be looking out for it! Also, would adding the honeymoon make this story overly sexual? Lol let me know. Next chapter "The Wedding!" I might also post "The Honeymoon" tonight as well. We'll see how much time I have!**


	11. The Honeymoon

**A/N:  
Okay, first I would like to give a special thanks to a few of my reviewers, Leyatt Hassen and ****chagrinlavie****! The two of you are definitely encouraging w/ the compliments…lol, well anyways…enjoy! WARNING: This is kind of dirty and I put something that is going to freak some of you out beyond belief just keep in mind, that they ARE vampires….what would we use, b/c we are humans? SAME CONCEPT!!!! You'll know when you get to it….Also sorry for taking so long!**

End of chapter 10-

"I pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You may now kiss the bride."

We both smiled, and he pulled me into him gently. I wrapped my arms, around his neck, and his lips met mine. It was by far the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced, and I knew that if I were human I would faint. When we pulled apart, we were both smiling wide like dumb fools. But everyone clapped. Carlisle gave Edward a hug and me as well. Esme looked as though she would be crying if it were possible, and Rosalie was hugging me fiercely…which was strange! After meeting everyone in Tanya's Coven, and saying our thanks, Edward scooped me up, Bridal style of course, and raced us upstairs to our room.

We collapsed on the bed, and he smiled down at me. "I love you so, so much Mrs. Cullen."  
I kissed him, and pulled away only to say, "I love you too Mr. Cullen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE HONEYMOON!

**EPOV-**

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, and I felt the electricity pulsing again. I could tell a storm was on its way, and that made me overly excited. Bella still had no clue. I was starting to unzip her dress, when I herd someone knock on our door. I was about to snap at them to go away, but Bella beat me to it.

"Leave!"   
"But, I have a delivery for Mr. Cullen." Alice chimed.

My eyes lit up, and I got off of Bella.

"Are you really going to answer that door? Now…?"  
"Just give me two seconds…"  
"One…Two…okay, times up. Get back over here."

We were both laughing when she pulled me on the bed, and I could smell the lust all over her. It was amazingly intoxicating, and I wanted nothing more then to have myself fill deep inside of her at this very moment, but it has to wait for the storm. "Please Bella…" I pleaded. She reluctantly released me, and I went for the door. When I opened it, Alice smiled, and handed me my package. "Enjoy…"  
"You know I will. Is everyone leaving?"  
"Actually I think we are all in for a 'stormy' night." She giggled and skipped down the hall. I smiled and returned to Bella.

Bella noticed my excitement, and laughed her beautiful musical laugh. And I smiled. I opened the box, and set out several candles all over the room. I searched the box for a lighter, but couldn't find one. _Shoot!_ Bella noticed my dilemma, and flicked her finger in the direction of each candle, then they were all lit.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome…now come over here and join me, I'm getting anxious, and I really miss the warmth our sparks are giving off."  
I laughed, "You have no idea."  
"What's that mean?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see."

I started rummaging through my package, and finally found my container beneath all the peanuts (**A/N: that is packing material**). I pulled out a silver bottle filled with kinky goodness. I saw humans play around with all sorts of food during sex…why couldn't we?

"Is there wolf blood in there?" Bella asked smelling the blood in the container.   
I smiled. "Your favorite right?" 

She nodded. I put the canister on the bed-side table, and crawled back into bed with her. She pushed my shirt down my shoulders, and her fingers left a fiery trail where they touched my skin. I shuddered beneath her touch, and began to work on the zipper again. Once I slid the dress past her ankles, I gasped at what was underneath. We had been together sexually, almost nonstop when we weren't training, but I've never had the privilege to see her in something as sexy as this. I felt a growl emerging deep within my chest. I did my best to fight it off, but the lust was overpowering, and it won. She was wearing a white chemise, and matching thong, both of which, were lace and see through. When my breath caught up with me, I leaned down, and began kissing her. Gently at first, and with as much passion as I could grasp from within me. However it was difficult to keep things gentle with the building electricity.

Bella grabbed, and tugged at my belt; fighting furiously with it to get it off of me. I couldn't help but smile when she got fed up and ripped it off. I pulled away from her lips, and both of our breathing came in jagged breaths. I kissed her from her jaw, to behind her ear, and then down her neck, stopping only to nibble on it. I kissed down her collar bone, and she gasped. She ran her fingers through my hair, and again I smiled at the affect I was having on her. I pulled the chemise over the top of her head, exposing her beautiful breast. I leaned back onto her and kissed her tenderly, caressing one of her breasts in my large hand. I felt her arch her back as she moaned in to my mouth. She began undoing the button and zipper on my pants, and as soon as that was accomplished my pants were on the other side of the room.

Bella flipped me over, so that she was straddling my legs, and began kissing down my chest. When she got to my boxers, I sucked in a breath, not really sure what to expect. Okay…so I knew what to expect but I was a little nervous. She pulled on the elastic of my boxers, and ripped them off completely, throwing the shreds onto the floor. I gasped as she kissed the tip of my swollen head, and moaned when she put her mouth around it. My fingers ran through her hair, as her head bobbed up and down, driving me insane. I started to growl again.

"Bella…" I couldn't let her continue any more or I would explode. "Bella…stop." The moment those words left my lips, she glared at me, and began to move faster, playing with my balls as she moved. I growled out in both pleasure and frustration…mostly pleasure. "Bella I'm going to…" and before I could even finish my sentence, I climaxed, and my sweet angel swallowed every last drop. I moaned out in utter delight, and brought her back up to me. I kissed her, and flipped us over, so I had the upper hand again.

I held her hands above her head as I kissed down her body. I only released them when I had to go further down. I removed her thong with my teeth, and groaned in the sight of her nether-region (**A/N: that is 18****th**** century slang for…well, you get it.**). I could feel myself becoming hard again. I kissed each of her feet, and made a trail of kisses up to her thighs. She groaned and bit her lip; she started gripping the pillows, as I nibbled on the skin there. I placed one more kiss on her thighs before continuing to her clit. I placed a kiss there, and she whispered my name. I began to let my tongue work its own magic. Bella began to tremble, and right when I could feel her climax reaching its peak, I stopped. I kissed my way back up to her mouth. Our tongues danced together in a magical rhythm. I reached for the silver contained on the night stand, and Bella raised her eyebrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

He leaned back down, and kissed me again. Everything her was doing felt so good. I couldn't wait much longer…I wanted him inside of me, I wanted to feel him. I was lost in the kiss when I felt a warm liquid pour down my chest. I looked down, and there was a small trail of blood, running from the hollow in my throat, down my cleavage, and to my navel. Edward's eyes grew darker, and he began to growl. I bit my lip nervously. As her leaned down, and began to lick the blood off of my body. He started at my navel, so it wouldn't travel further downward, and licked it all up. I tried to suppress the moan building in my throat, but there was no point. I groaned loudly, and bucked my hips forward, showing him how badly I wanted him. When he finished his special form of torture he smiled and said,

"Your turn."

I marveled at the idea of licking my favorite flavor off of Edward, well my second favorite flavor; of course Edward was my first. I bit my lip nervously and took the canister from the table. I dripped a little bit onto his neck and licked it up hungrily. He groaned in response. I began pouring it slowly down his chiseled abs, and watched as it ran down his body. I gulped back the venom that was coating my mouth now, and licked off the blood I had just applied. The contact of skin was almost unbearable now. The electricity was increasing dramatically, and was making It hard to concentrate on anything accept touching him, wanting him, and licking him. I suddenly got the idea of dripping the blood down the tip of his enlarged cock, and sucking it off. I looked up at Edward through my eyelashes, and he was looking down at me with lust, but his eyes held love as well. I couldn't believe he was mine for eternity.

The blood drizzled and dripped down his penis, and I began to lick my lips. I moved my mouth to the head of his penis, and licked the blood there; Edward gripped the sheets. I didn't dare suck on him again, because I didn't want him to climax again until he was inside of me. I licked up the right side of his penis, and then the left. Edward grabbed me by my hair, and pulled me up to him. He licked the blood that was on the corner of my mouth and whispered, "I love you." At that same moment, I herd thunder booming in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

The torture she was putting me through was unbearable. I wanted to touch her, and feel her lips on mine again. I wanted to caress every inch of her body. When I felt her tongue leave my penis I grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her up to me. I licked the blood off the corner of her mouth and whispered, "I love you." I pulled her lips to mine, and thunder boomed in the distance. Finally the storm was here. I flipped us over yet again and began to kiss her tenderly along her jaw line. I made my way to her lips, and as I do so I nervously positioned myself at her entrance. My arm that was holding me up was shaking with anxiety, and nervousness. I wanted her so badly right now, and the caress of her tongue wasn't helping me fight off my urge until the lightning. I ran my other hand up her thigh, and nudged it gently so she wrapped it around me. Her fingers ran through my hair as I finished my trail up the silky skin of her torso.

I couldn't hold on to the building energy, and lust inside of me much longer. I was ready to burst, and I could tell she was as well, because she kept beckoning me to come inside of her by grinding her hips into mine. She bit, and tugged on my bottom lip, and I groaned out in the utter agony of the torturous pleasure she was putting me through. I couldn't wait any longer.

I thrust my hips forward, and I felt her walls tighten around my penis as I filled deeply inside of her. We both moaned out loudly at the amazing pleasure that was caused not only by each other, but the electricity cause by the storm.

Thunder clapped in the sky, and the skies began to cry. I pulled out and thrust back into her tightness at the exact moment that lightning cracked in the sky. I suppressed my moan, but Bella called out my name in a lust covered voice. It increased my arousal tenfold, and I began pumping in and out of her faster and harder. We both were screaming out in pleasure. I felt Bella's walls tighten as she climaxed, and not seconds later, I noticed she did again. I felt my balls tightening and my venom flowing, ready to explode at any moment. Lightning cracked in the sky again, sending a whole new burst of pleasure filled electricity.

"Bella…"  
"Edward…I,"  
"I love you to!"

I couldn't hold on much longer, but I was more then willing to go again. Bella called out my name again, and dug her nails into my shoulder as she orgasmed a third time, and when my name passed through her luscious lips, I burst into her, screaming out in pleasure.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing in ragged breaths. Her breathing was just as heavy as mine. As I lay on top of her I felt her chest rise, and I thought for a faint moment I could hear her heart beating. I thought back to her blushing in the bathroom a few nights ago. Maybe her erratic heart beating and blushing stayed with her because it is something she did so often as human. I don't see the blush often, or hear her heart beat, but maybe it's because of her unconditional love. Either way I didn't care; I had my angel, and that was all that mattered. I sighed a heavy sigh and took Bella's hand so I could kiss it.

"I love you Bella Cullen."  
"I love you to Edward Cullen."

I rolled off of her, and pulled her on top of me. She lay there for a moment, looking into my eyes. She smiled when she 1) noticed my eyes were still green, and 2) felt my hardness pressing against her. The storm was still booming in the distance, and I smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"So I take it you're ready for round two Mr. Cullen."  
"Absolutely Mrs. Cullen. I don't need to reenergize…Vampire."  
She giggled, and ran her hands though my hair. "Every time is absolutely amazing, but why was this time so…differently amazing?"  
I cocked my head towards the window. "The storm. You know that electricity we've been feeling? Well, we naturally conduct it…something about being the living dead or whatever, so we'll always feel it, for some reason just with the one you love, but you'll always feel it…but with a thunder storm or a lightning storm, the electricity intensifies, causing a sparked pleasure…if you know what I mean."  
Bella giggled again, yeah, I know what you mean. Now come over here and spark my pleasure!"  
"Oo Baby…"

She sat up, still on top of me, and straddled my hips. She lowered herself on top of my, once again, enlarged member, and rocked her hips against mine. The sensation was different, and even more amazing. We hadn't made love with her on top yet, and I was enjoying every second of it.

We made love twice more before dawn, and then lied there basking in each others company, talking about everything we wanted to do when the war was over. Places we wanted to go see, and things we wanted to do. When the sun shone through the clouds, I became wary. I worried for Bella's safety, because today was the beginning of war.


	12. Anxiety

End of chapter 11-

We made love twice more before dawn, and then lied there basking in each others company, talking about everything we wanted to do when the war was over. Places we wanted to go see, and things we wanted to do. When the sun shone through the clouds, I became wary. I worried for Bella's safety, because today was the beginning of war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Alice knocked on the door at dawn, and didn't wait for a response to let herself in.

"Get up, shower, get dressed…the next storm hits in two hours, and they will be here in four…Be ready. Edward, go over the plan with Bella again, she is our key element…if she messes up, I won't know the out come of this. Bella…be careful."

Alice closed the door, and Edward kissed the top of my head. "Come on sweet angel. We need to take a shower, and get ready." I groaned in frustration. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to make love again.

"Ugh! Stupid Black…can't just keep to himself."

Edward smiled in response to that. He loved that I had turned against black. I didn't really mean to either. I still loved Jacob, but all of my instincts told me to hate him…and it didn't help Jake that he was trying to ruin my happily ever after either. Edward threw the sheets off of us, but I quickly snatched them, and pulled them back to me; turning over and pulling the sheets over my head.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't hiding that pretty little face from me."

He ripped the covers off of me again and picked me up, causing m to shriek. "EDWARD!" He laughed as he carried me to the bathroom, and stepped into the shower turning on only the hot water. I giggled as I squirmed to get out of his grasp. He let me, but I only got away long enough for him to push me up against the wall, and kiss me passionately, yet hungrily. I pulled away, and whispered, "We can't…there isn't a lot of time, and I need to work on my powers a little bit…and go over the…" He leaned in closely, and let his fingers slip between my thighs, and my slick folds. I gasped and barley whispered, "Plan." Edward sighed as he pushed his lips back onto mine. I wanted this, and I knew he did, but right now he was only trying to escape reality. I pushed his hand away gently, but allowed him to kiss me as much as he wanted. I could never fight that. Besides…what if I lost him today.

At the thought of that I squeezed my eyes shut to pushed the thoughts away, but Edward noticed something was wrong because my body went rigid, and my kiss became less passionate and more urgent.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.  
"I love you Edward, You know that right? More then anything in this whole-"

He put his finger to my lips to stop me from talking. He brushed the hair from my face, and I noticed that his green eyes started to fade and they became a darkened onyx.

"Don't you dare talk as if we are going to lose each other in this war Bella, don't do it. We are both going to live through this. Just don't…" He choked back a sob, and I knew he was worried just as much as I was. "Don't think that way Bella…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Please…because then I start worrying, and if I worry…I can't fight in this! If I worry to much, I become weak. I have to know that you have faith in me…to be strong for you. To be strong for us, for my family, to fight…and win! Bella I love you so much, and I can't bare the thought of losing you. I can't…not when I just got you."

My lips found his then, washing away all worry, and doubt he had. If I was going to worry then I would do it in secret. I had to have confidence that we would win, or it might destroy Edward, besides…I should have faith in my angel if I have faith in anything at all.

After our little episode, we were mostly happy. We finished washing up, and got out of the shower. I got dressed in dark black pants, and army green long sleeved turtle neck, and black boots (** - the 8th image down the page!)**. I looked to Edward and smiled. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a tight fitting black sweater.

"Let's go down stairs and see what's going on."

We left the room and walked down the stairs. The first thing I took notice to was that everyone was dressed in dark colors. The second thing I took notice to was that all the guys had on dark jeans and a black shirt, and all the girls had on black bottoms, with army green tops; yet all of our outfits were different. Alice wore black capris, and an army colored long sleeve shirt with a v-neck. Rosalie styled an army green cami, with black gaucho pants, and 4 inch army green boots. Esme was in black pants, similar to mine, only mine were tighter. She also had on an army green, _go figure_, sweater, which was a scoop neck with sleeves that only reached her elbows. As for the boys, well their choices weren't warm like ours. Emmett wore a black wife beater, and dark jean shorts. Jasper wore long jeans, and a black t-shirt. And Carlisle hardly looked like he was going to fight in his dark jeans and black polo.

"Well, we all look ready…how does everyone feel?" Carlisle asked.

"GREAT! Ready to kick some werewolf ass!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm good." Rose stated, sounding bored as ever. "As long as no one ruins my clothes…then they will pay dearly."  
"Alice? Jasper?" Carlisle questioned.  
"We're fine." They said simultaneously. Although Alice's voice was lacking her usual chime.  
"What about the two of you?" Carlisle asked looking towards Edward and I.  
"Nervous." Edward admitted.   
"Confident." I said with a smile, tightening my squeeze on Edwards hand. He looked at me, and his eyes held happiness that I didn't doubt him, and that I had full confidence. And I didn't doubt him for a second. I had full faith in my angel; in my whole family. I knew we would win.

The second I thought that Alice's eyes glazed over, and she went into vision mode. Jasper grabbed a hold of her, to keep her steady as we waited for her to come out of her vision. Edward started smiling, and then Alice came out of her vision.

"Well, it looks like Bella's sudden boost in confidence, was what the future was waiting on. The vision was good. I believe we will win."  
"Was there ever a doubt?" Rosalie questioned, again rolling her eyes, and studying her nails.

"Let's go over the plan then." Carlisle stated. And as he said that the storm began. _Two more hours…_

:XxX:

Edward and I were training in the basement, we had and hour and a half left, and I would much rather spend it in the bedroom. As soon as my thoughts shifted from the task at hand, and I became distracted, I knew I would pay for it, and I did. Edward's fist flew at me, and I got hit. It didn't hurt, and I didn't stumble backwards or anything, because we were just sparing, and he was being careful.

"Damn it Bella!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry won't do you much good if you get distracted like that in an hour Bella! You have to concentrate, you have to anticipate your opponents next move, and more then anything, you have to be careful….Please!"  
"Edward…you're letting yourself worry again. You're not going to lose me."  
"Then please pay attention so that I can feel that you're ready and I don't have to worry."  
"Fine, I'll stop holding back."

Edward straightened his pose.

"Holding back?"  
"Yeah…even more then you are."  
"Not even…it hurts when you hit me, and you're holding back?"  
"A LOT!"  
"Really? Let me get Emmett down here, and don't hold back when you spar against him."  
"Sure."  
"Emmett."

Edward said it as if he were just talking to me, but we both knew Emmett would hear…well, unless he were busy with Rose. Emmett showed up not two seconds late, and Edward said.

"I need a brake, spar with Bella."  
"Sure thing Bro."

Emmett got in his fighting stance and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you Ready?"  
"Would the enemy be asking me that?" 

Then he launched himself at me, and I just stepped aside and let him run into the wall. I laughed as I picked him up and through him to the other side of the room, before running at him in vampire speed, and pretending to snap his neck.

"One down…Edward?"

Then Edward Ran at me, and I "leap frogged" him. I jumped over his shoulders, and did a spinning kick that hit him straight in the center of his back, causing him to fly into the wall, and the wall cracked. I ran to him, and first pretended to snap his neck, before I helped him up and said,

"Sorry Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you broke two of my vertebrates, but they'll heal in the next five minutes. Where in the hell did you learn that ninja crap?"  
"One of Emmett's Bruce Lee movies."  
"It was cool. You're strong baby."  
"…Yeah…"  
"What?"  
"I was still holding back."  
"What! You've got to be kidding me."  
"…No."

"That's good though, when your instincts take over…when you are fighting the wolves, you'll be really powerful. Amazing even."

I smiled. Edward seemed more confident now hat my powers were nearly at it's full potential, and that I could take out him and Emmett the Bear.

"They're going to be here Early…I'm thinking twenty minutes. We have to go meat them in the clearing now." Alice yelled from outside.

We all ran to meet her out front, and when we got there, Carlisle said, "Is everybody Ready?" We all nodded, then he looked to me. "Go Bella, you have ten minutes to make up the damage that you can." I looked to Edward, and he kissed me passionately. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Let's go." I smiled, and hen made us both invisible, as we ran off into the clearing to meet the wolves, in the pouring rain. As we neared our destination I thought, _Rain is never a good sign. _I saw Jacob in the distance and I could faintly hear a rumble building in Edwards chest and whispered as quietly as possible, "They can still hear us, they just can't smell us…be good, be quiet." As he turned his head to glare at Jacob and all I could think was, _Romeo, and Paris fight, Paris falls._

**A/N:  
The war should be posted tomorrow or the day after, I hope you all can forgive me for taking so damn long to update, but I gave you two chapters in a row, so I hope that makes up for it. This story is almost over! I'm excited! **


	13. Please come back! War Pt 1

End of chapter 12-

We all ran to meet her out front, and when we got there, Carlisle said, "Is everybody Ready?" We all nodded, and then he looked to me. "Go Bella, you have ten minutes to make up the damage that you can." I looked to Edward, and he kissed me passionately. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Let's go." I smiled, and hen made us both invisible, as we ran off into the clearing to meet the wolves, in the pouring rain. As we neared our destination I thought, _Rain is never a good sign. _I saw Jacob in the distance and I could faintly hear a rumble building in Edwards chest and whispered as quietly as possible, "They can still hear us, they just can't smell us…be good, be quiet." As he turned his head to glare at Jacob and all I could think was, _Romeo, and Paris fight, Paris falls._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

We side stepped through some trees so that we could come out behind them. I was a little worried for Bella, but I knew she could handle herself. The young mutt, Jacob, was getting on my nerves with all of his thoughts of winning Bella back.

"_I'll just take down Edward, and while my pack distracts the rest of the bloodsuckers, I'll run inside, find Bella, and rid her of this place. She'll be so happy I finally rescued her from these leaches…she can stop that stupid charade about loving him, and she'll welcome me with open arms. When this is all over, we can be truly happy, but for now…I have to focus on killing Cullen!"_

Every part of me wanted to attack him, and right now…I couldn't even snarl at that filthy little dog. Bella's hand captured mine and gave it a tight squeeze and whispered, "You know the plan." 

"Yep, find their plan, and screw with their heads."

She released me then, and I started letting in the thoughts of each member of the pack, one at a time. Sam was unreadable…he was very good at blocking his mind. Jacob only held thoughts for _my_ Bella. Paul and Embry were thinking about how to take Emmett down, they knew they had to do it together. And Quill's thoughts held something about Rosalie, but I couldn't tell if they were hateful of lustful. I shuddered at the thought.

I watched as Paul spun around to glare at Jacob. "Stop touching me."  
"I didn't touch you."  
"Yes you did…don't lie."  
"I'm not lying."

"Whatever Jake…"

The stupid dog rolled his eyes, and turned back to face Sam. "Do they know to meet us here?"  
"Be patient Jacob."

He let out a heavy sigh, and then spun around to face Embry. "What gives?"

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"I don't want to play games right now Embry so knock it off. This is serious, we're in a war!"  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?"  
"Shut up Jake you won't do anything…you're all bark and no bite!"  
"You don't want to feel my bit…"  
"Oh….so scary!"  
"You know what-"  
"ENOUGH!" Sam snapped. "All of you need to knock it off…we are not here to fight each other. We are here to fight the cold ones, and rescue Bella, that's it."

Everyone became quite, and Jacob thought _finally_. I looked across the field to notice my family running to meet them. When they arrived it seemed that all that was going to happen was a death staring contest. Carlisle spoke up first.

"We don't want a war with you."  
"That's just to damn bad!" Jacob snapped. Sam whipped his head around to look at him, and Jake backed off.  
"I don't think there is a way to avoid this. You may not have bitten Bella yet, or in forks, however kidnapping is not something we will take lightly either."  
"Kidnapping? We didn't kidnap Bella. She moved out here with us when we said we were moving. Her intent is to be one of us."  
"You're lying." Jacob spat.

"Is there any way to avoid this war?"  
"Let us talk to Bella."  
"Sure. Bella, show yourself please."

"Well?"  
"Look behind you." 

They all turned around, and Bella was standing there, and reeked of vampire to them. Jacob's face dropped, and I could here the sadness in his thoughts. Not like I cared. All the sudden his head snapped in the direction I was in, and he started shaking.

"This is all your fault Cullen."  
"Jacob calm down for a minute."  
"No!"  
"Don't talk to me that way, or I'll take care of you myself." 

He stopped arguing, but you could tell he was fighting terribly hard to keep in control. Bella and I walked over to meet our family. I laced my fingers with Bella's, and faced the Quillette tribe.

"Bella…Did they force this change on you?" Sam asked calmly.

"No…I've wanted this for a long time, and Jake new that."  
"She is lying…they've changed her Sam, her whole mind is different now."  
"That's not the way it works Jake…"

"You never loved him."

I felt a deep rumble in my chest, that was ready to turn into a snarl.

"I always have…Even when we were sort of together."

I slightly winced at the thought of her being in his arms, feeling protected and safe. That was my job.

_No you didn't Bella, don't say that. Please tell me you loved me…please!_ "Don't say that…"  
"It's true Jake…I wanted this, and you told me I had to chose, so I did." _NO! Fuck you Cullen! You can't have her! I will rip her apart for choosing you! _

That is when Jacob lost all control. He changed then, snarling and snapping as his pack held him back. I began snarling then to. His thoughts had really gotten on my last nerves. How dare her threaten my Bella.

"There doesn't have to be a war Sam." Carlisle tried to convince him.

"Sorry Carlisle, but we can't hold off Jake much longer, and if he attacks there has to be a war."  
"Very well," He started to crouch, and everyone followed his example. "You shouldn't have made you death wish so young."

They released Jake then, and he dove at Bella. I jumped in front of her while the other wolves started changing. Jacob and I fell to the ground hard. I tried to hold him down, but he took a good snap at my arm. I flinched a little, but it didn't really hurt! I thought about the way he has always thought about my Bella, and all the things I wanted to do to him, and that is when my instincts really took over. I punched him in his Jaw, and jumped up, as he yelped in pain. I grabbed him by the snout, and threw him into the nearest tree. I snarled at him, when he got up and ran at me. He swiped his paw at my chest, and I jumped back, just barely dodging his claws. They still tore my shirt open.

Jacob snapped at me again, and I grabbed at his upper and lower jaw with both of my hands. His teeth sunk into my fingers, and palms, and I winced in pain, but continued pulled in opposite directions until I herd his jaw snap. Jacob cried out in pain, and fell to the ground whimpering. I kicked him in his gut, and turned around to see the silver looking wolf pinning Bella to the ground.

He took a good snap at her shoulder, and scratched her stomach, nearly clawing inside of her. Bella cried out in pain, and I ran to her quickly. I threw the disgusting beat off of her, and she sat up quickly, putting her hands up. Fire formed in them, and she shot out one huge fire ball at the wolf. His fur caught on fire quickly. Bella Jumped up, and kicked its face. The silver wolf rolled on the ground, trying to put out the fire. When he finally got the fire out, she walked over to him and snapped his neck. The silver wolf turned back into his human form, Embry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV- **

After Edward Pushed Jake out of the way, the others shifted form. As soon as they changed, their smell became increasingly worse. The big black wolf, Sam, attacked Carlisle, while two others, Paul and Quill, attacked Emmett. Rosalie, and Alice, easily pulled them off of Emmett. The two girls took care of Quill, while Emmett fought with Paul. That left me with Embry.

Embry was snarling and barking ferociously at me, but wouldn't attack yet. And of course, I lost focus when I herd a sickening snap to my right, where Edward and Jacob had been. As soon as I turned to look to see who got hurt, I was on the ground, and The silver wolf Bit my shoulder, tearing out a huge chunk of skin as he bit me. I screamed out in pain, and hit him in the jaw, hoping it would do some damage, but I had no such luck. He scratched me across the stomach, and dug deep into my abdomen, and I swear I could feel my eyes go black as my instincts took over. I tucked my legs under his stomach, and kicked hard. I missed completely because Edward had thrown him off of me. I sat up quickly, and made the biggest fireball I could, and launched it at him. He caught on fire quickly as I got up and strode over to him. I kicked him in his face, and he fell to the ground rolling around to put the fire out. When he finally did, I snapped his neck. He changed into his human from and I immediately felt guilty.

My left arm was completely no use to me now. It hung there limply to my side, and kept me in pain as I tried to help Rosalie and Alice with Quill. He was stronger then he looked. He had already ruined Rosalie's boots, and she was furious about it. I turned invisible quickly, and got behind him, I punched him as hard as I could in the center of his back, and I could feel his spine breaking underneath my knuckles. I herd Emmett laughing at Paul as they fought. Apparently he wasn't much of a challenge. Suddenly I realized I didn't see Jasper anywhere. I looked around, as Alice finished off Quill. I turned back to ask Alice, but her eyes had glazed over, and she fell to the ground. I quickly went to her side, and helped her up.

"What's going on Alice?"  
"She looked up at me horror stricken and whispered, "More are coming."  
"Where is Jasper…?"  
"Stalling them."

She put her hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. I looked for Edward, but he and Emmett were gone now too. There were four bodies on the ground, one of them still alive, and twitching in pain. But Edward Emmett and Jazz were no where to be seen. I herd Esme cry out in pain, and I launched a fire ball at Sam. He screamed out in pain, and ran off into the woods. Carlisle rushed over to help Esme with her broken arm. But right now all I could think of was what was going on with Edward.

"How many are coming Alice?"  
"About six more."

"We can take six more…" Rose said.  
"These are bigger."  
"Where are they? I need to help Edward."  
"We need to hurry. Carlisle, more are coming. We are going to find them. Edward, Emmett, and Jazz already left."  
"Let's hurry then."

We all took off running at full speed. I don't think I have ever ran so fast, and it wasn't just Edward I was worried about, but Alice looked horribly afraid when she came out of her vision. Something bad is going to happen!

We came into a clearing that was on fire after about three minutes of running. My eyes widened in horror at the smell emerging from the direction of the flames; burning flesh. Then I realized I couldn't smell Edward…Anywhere. I could Smell Emmett and Jasper, but not Edward!

I saw Emmett and Jasper come out from behind some trees looking real torn up, but Edward wasn't with them.

"Where's Edward."

"Bella…we couldn't…"  
"Where is he?"

They looked to the ground. I felt myself choking on air. My angel wasn't dead! I Just got him…

"Where?" I choked out. 

Emmett pointed towards a bunch of trees, and I ran to where he pointed. When I got behind the trees I found my Angel, lying on the ground, and bleeding. He wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed. He was torn up pretty bad.

Alice came out from the other side of the trees, and I sank on to the muddy earth and crawled to my angel crying tearless sobs. I held onto his body, and shook him slightly, willing him to wake up. He didn't move. A huge painful sound ripped from my chest, and I began to really cry. Venom dripped from the corners of my eyes, and it burned slightly…but I didn't care. I just lay there holding him. I twirled his ring around his finger and whispered, "Wake up…Please, please wake up Edward…I love you!"

Alice spoke up then.

"Bella it's not over yet. I saw six, and Emmett and Jasper only managed to kill two."  
"Is the one who did…this..." I said gesturing at Edward. "still alive?"  
"Yes." I wiped my eyes, and kissed Edwards full lips for the last time.

I stood up and replied, "Good…No one touches him…He is mine!"

**A/N:**

**Now, now, don't panic about Edward's death little ones! If you caught onto something, and you tell me what it is, you get ten points. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day! REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Alive and Well! War Pt 2

A/N:

You guys are awesome I got so many good reviews! Anyways 10 points to the following people:

vampirexangels, sounds of music, The.Heroine-, CammieSwan1785! And for those of you who got it wrong, or didn't guess at all…it's that Vampires have to be ripped a part, and burned in order to kill them. Also…CrimsonScarz, Jake didn't do this…he is back in the field withering in pain because Edward snapped his jaw in different directions! Jake and Sam are the only ones they haven't killed so far! Also to those who said vampires can't bleed! SHUT UP!!! The only fluids in a vampire's body is blood and venom! DUH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 13-

"Bella it's not over yet. I saw six, and Emmett and Jasper only managed to kill two."  
"Is the one who did…this..." I said gesturing at Edward. "still alive?"  
"Yes." I wiped my eyes, and kissed Edwards full lips for the last time.

I stood up and replied, "Good…No one touches him…He is mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I could still taste Edward's blood on my lips as I ran through the trees. I followed the scent of the unfamiliar wolves. I could here my family following me. They were screaming my name and trying to tell me something I could only assume was important to them. It didn't matter to me without my Angel. I ran for hours, all the way until the new morning arrived. The sun kissed my feet as I ran. I found that I was actually pretty good at tracking…it was just the catching up that was difficult. There scent started to get really strong by the time I was in Quebec. I slowed to a human paced run, as I reached the woods. After I was about two miles into the woods I could here laughter, and I could definitely smell werewolf.

I emerged into the clearing to find four delightfully happy werewolves. They looked up at me as I walked into view, and one of them smiled at me…I only assumed he was the leader because of the stance he took in front of them as he strode forward to meet me.

"You get lost honey?"  
"Not exactly."  
"His stench is all over you."  
"Are you the one who tore up my Edward?"  
"The vampire has a name?"  
"Answer the question mutt…"  
"Oh…feisty little bloodsucker aren't you."  
"More like pissed."  
"Was he your mate."  
"Yes…he was. Did you kill him?"  
"I did…what are you going to do about it bloodsucker."  
I smiled a sinfully wicked smile and said, "I'm so glad you asked."

I spun around on my left foot, and kicked him square in the jaw with my right. He flew backwards and into the rest of his pack. They all made groaning noises at impact. They all began to tremble, but the alpha stood up and told them no.

"I'll fight her alone."

I smiled, and tilted my head to the side. It seemed my absolute confidence, and my utter sincerity pissed him off. He began to tremble, and shake until a huge burst of fur exploded out of him and he shifted forms. He was much bigger then the wolves of the Quilette tribe. I began to snarl, and I got into a crouching position as he ran at me. I shot fire at him, and he yelped. I ran at him then, and punched him in his now broken jaw. He yelped, and slashed at my face. He barely caught skin, but it was enough to break through. I noticed that his claws held some sort of poison, because my flesh began to burn where he scarped me. I held out my palm and shot another burst of fire, straight into his face. While that distracted him, I turned invisible.

There was a huge commotion of noise coming from the rest of his pack. They were all freaking out because I had disappeared. The pack leader shifted back into his human form, and he yelled, "Be quiet!" They were all as silent as could be…but they wouldn't here me unless I wanted them to. I walked up behind one of them, and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground, and the others jumped up yelling at each other, and freaking out about how bad this really is.

"Keep your backs against a tree and she can't sneak up behind you to break you neck."  
"Do you honestly think I can only break you necks from behind you?"

He swung in the direction my voice came from, but I had already moved. I walked up in front of another one, and snapped his neck. "See…" The alpha remained calm, but the last of his pack was on the verge of tears.

"You don't seem to understand how incredibly pissed off I am about my husbands death."  
"Husband?"  
"You expect me to call him my mate just because I'm a vampire…he was much more then that silly dog. He was my entire world.!" I kicked him in his shin, and it snapped. He screamed out in pain, as his own bone broke through the skin. I turned visible again, and watched as blood poured out of his leg. "Did Edward scream like you did when you were killing him?"

"Please…don't…I didn't,"  
"You didn't what! What didn't you do?"  
"I didn't kill him…"

I went silent, and became distracted at the thought that he was sill alive, and the last member of his pack launched at me. I turned to him, and threw him into a tree.

"You take another step towards me and I will torch your sorry ass!" I turned back to face the alpha, and kicked him in his gut. He started shaking, but he didn't shift forms yet. "You took the only thing that ever mattered away from me! And you ask me not to hurt you…HOW DARE YOU!?" I screamed kicking him in his broken shin. He screamed in pain again, and shifted forms. "That's right…show me the face that killed my mate."

He growled and snapped at me, and I kicked him in the face. I herd a gasp from behind me, and my family was standing there.

"Please don't look at me like that…He deserves this."  
"I know Bella…They joined the war, they will die in it to, and you have every right to kill this man for making you feel the way you feel right now."  
"You mean for killing Edward; for taking away my life!" I screamed again facing this stupid mutt, and kicking him in his broken leg once more before setting him on fire.

The ugly dog withered in pain, and yelped loudly. He shook violently on the ground, and eventually changed back into his human form, showing that he was dead. The other wolf tried to run away, when I finally noticed, Jasper had already caught him. I was going to finish him off myself, but I herd a very rough velvety voice, that sounded all too familiar.

"Bella…"

I whipped around to look at my family, but I didn't see him there. _Oh great now I'm hearing things_. Then Emmett stepped forward with Edward in his arms. I looked upon Edward, and I felt my dead heart breaking again; then I saw his eyes open halfway, and I gasped. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, and I ran to him.

"Oh Edward, I thought you were dead! I love you so much."  
"I'm okay…I love you too."  
"You're not okay…look at you, can you even walk?"  
"Not yet, I need another ten to fifteen minutes, but I'll be fine… It will take me about two hours to heal completely."  
"We need to get you home."  
"We're a long ways from home."  
"Shoot…I'm sorry; I should not have run off like that!"

His eyes closed again, and I nearly panicked before jasper whispered, "Relax…He is just dozing off."  
"How? Vampire can't sleep…"  
"They can when they need the sort of reenergizing Edward needs."  
"There is a nice hotel about five miles west, but we need to hurry, before the sun peaks over the clouds again."

After Rosalie directed us to a hotel, Alice and Esme dazzled the host into getting us the penthouse sweet ASAP, and we got Edward upstairs unseen. We each had different rooms, and While everyone was in the main room talking about how to finish this stupid war, I was in my room, watching Edward sleep. I could see all of his wounds healing as time passed. I even herd bones crack as they rearranged themselves into the correct position. It didn't even phase him…After about an Hour, Carlisle came in with a caged wolf.

"How did you even manage to get that in here?"  
"A back door and three hundred bucks too keep people from running their mouths." He smiled, and Then Edward shifted so that he was closer to me, warping his arms around my waist. I smiled down at Edward, and Carlisle said,

"When he wakes up…make sure he gets that…it will help him a lot!"

I nodded, and he left us there. I waited about ten more minutes, before Edwards eyes opened again, and he smiled.

"Hey," He whispered. "I smell wolves…the tasty kind"  
"It's over there…" I gestured to the corner with the caged animal.  
"Are you okay?" He questioned, sitting up to look at me.  
"Oh Edward…I got so scared, I thought you were gone." I began dry sobbing again, and he put his arms around me in comfort.  
"I'm right here…I promised you forever, and I would never break that promise!"

He put his finger under my chin, and raised my face to meet his. He pressed his lips to mine, and I felt my heart setting to life again. I had been so worried that I was sitting in a corner day dreaming this somewhere until he kissed me.

He pulled away, and we were both breathing heavily.

"The war isn't over yet Edward, and you need to feed."  
He smiled at me, and whispered, "I am…" before his lips fell upon mine again.


	15. Ambush, yeah right!

End f chapter 14-

"The war isn't over yet Edward, and you need to feed."  
He smiled at me, and whispered, "I am…" before his lips fell upon mine again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I felt the numbness in body beginning to fade away, and I was able to open my right eye slightly. I haven't taken a beating this badly since 1983. My limbs ached, and I was pretty sure both of my arms were broken, well for now anyway. Bella had begged and willed me to wake up, before she ran after my abuser. I wished I could have said something; it was heartbreaking to listen to her sob. But how could she not know I was alive? I'm clearly not on fire. _Am I? This can't be hell can it? I'm not dead…am I? I don't remember a fire. I mean jasper burned one of the wolves, but it didn't seem like much. Oh no…what if I am dead._

"Edward…Edward can you hear me?"

I herd Emmett, but my lips still wouldn't move, I hear a nasty nasally sounding groan emerge from deep in my throat, and was happy when I herd Carlisle whisper to Esme that I would be okay. I herd Alice shouting after Bella, begging her to come back, telling her I was alive. _Did I really look that bad? _

"Be careful picking him up Emmett, his right arm looks as though it is slightly detached at the shoulder."

I groaned again as Emmett picked me up. The numbness was starting to go away, and I knew the pain would come before the healing did. What bothered me the most right now was Bella. She was going after the mutt that tore me up, how was she going to handle it? Suddenly I felt wind rushing passed my face, and I knew we were running. They all ran for a really long time. I could feel the sun on me through the tress, which meant it must be the next morning. The pain was definitely there now, but my body was ignoring it, and begging for sleep. I didn't allow it yet, I could here my family calling after Bella, telling her to turn around; that I was okay. Surely she could here them. They were screaming after her, and she had enhanced hearing. I begged myself not to fall asleep. I knew I had to, to finish healing, but I had to find Bella first.

"Bella…" I moaned, incoherently to myself.  
"I think he's getting better. He just whispered her name." Emmett said.

"I know I herd him…I told you he'll be fine." That was Carlisle. I sensed worry in his voice though.

I felt a pain in my right shoulder, which made me grit my teeth together, and clench my fists. I realized it was trying to reattach it's self to my arm. I felt us slow down to a walk, and I herd Alice mumbling something about needing to hurry because the clouds weren't going to overcast the sun for much longer. I could tell that Emmett slowed to a jog, and I could smell Bella. She was about five miles from here, give or take. I needed her right now, but I didn't want her to see me week and vulnerable like this either. I also didn't have any way to help her if she was in danger.

"Bella…"  
"Can you smell her?"  
"Mmm…"  
"Which way? She covered her trail up pretty well, and none of us are trackers."  
"I think…she went onto the highway for a little while and into…" I coughed, and spit up blood and venom. "A different area of the woods. It's coming from that direction." I said, pointing towards an opening in the tress about two and a half miles east. They started running again, but it seems they were taking there time. After about a mile or so I could here her screaming. (**A/N you can fill in the blanks about what she did from the last chap**.)

"You take another step towards me and I will torch your sorry ass!" pause.

"You took the only thing that ever mattered away from me! And you ask me not to hurt you…HOW DARE YOU!?" A loud growl erupted from a werewolf nearby.

"That's right…show me the face that killed my mate!"

The wind began rushing past my face harder, and faster, and I herd a loud growl. It sounded as though it was right in front of me, and then…the wind stopped. I herd a bone crack, and Alice gasped.

I herd the dirt move beneath someone's feet as they turned around.

"Please don't look at me like that…He deserves this." Bella said. I smiled as much as I could at the sound of her voice, but it pained me to do so.   
"I know Bella…They joined the war, they will die in it to, and you have every right to kill this man for making you feel the way you feel right now." Carlisle said, trying to calm her down.  
"You mean for killing Edward; for taking away my life!" She screamed again.

I herd the dirt shift between her feet again, and I herd thee mutt scream in agony at whatever she did to him. I herd a crackling fire, and the mutt was howling, and yelping in pain, until it all stopped.

"Bella…" I whispered, in hopes that she would actually here me. _Do you want me to take you to her?_ Emmett thought, and I nodded. I could feel Emmett moving forward slowly. I herd Bella gasp, and I willed my eyes to open. They opened about halfway, enough for me to see the pained expression on my loves face. I smiled her favorite smile, to show her that I was okay. She ran to me then. She lightly kissed every inch of my face that wasn't bruised. She pulled away, and it looked as though she would cry.

"Oh Edward, I thought you were dead! I love you so much."  
"I'm okay…I love you too."  
"You're not okay…look at you, can you even walk?"  
"Not yet, I need another ten to fifteen minutes, but I'll be fine… It will take me about two hours to heal completely."  
"We need to get you home."  
"We're a long ways from home."  
"Shoot…I'm sorry; I should not have run off like that!"

After knowing she was okay, I no longer had the will, nor the energy to keep my eyes open, and stay awake. I let them close, and for the first time for as long as I can remember, I dreamt.

**Dream-**

_I snuck into Bella's window, and glanced at her clock. It was 11:30, and she should be in bed by now, but I didn't see her. I listened for her, and herd her talking to Charlie downstairs. It was unusual for him to be up this late as well. I lay back in Bella's bed, waiting for her to come up. Shortly after her conversation with Charlie I herd her loud footsteps running up the stairs. She tripped on the very last step and muttered, "Shoot!" under her breath. I chuckled lightly to myself as Charlie asked if she tripped again. Bella yelled, "Yeah dad, no big deal." I listened to her footsteps coming down the hallway, and when she opened her door her scent hit me like it had the very first time. I smelt her beautiful freesia scent, mixed with her strawberry shampoo. She smelt wonderful. She shut the door behind her, and I could see the sadness in her eyes, before she even turned on her bedroom light. _

_When the light came on and she saw me, her eyes went wide with horror, and her mouth fell open. She started shaking, and I got up and went to her._

"_Bella what's wrong."_

_Her eyes got wider at the sound of my voice, and she looked to the floor. She started pounding on her head repeating to herself, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

"_Bella, angel…you're not asleep."  
She looked up at me and whispered, "Then why are you here?"  
"What are you talking about?"   
"You left…six months, two weeks, and four days ago. Plus about twelve hours, and twenty three minutes, but who's counting? But you said you would never come back, that you didn't love me; that you didn't want me."_

_My eyes widened and I looked at the floor ashamed of myself for not realizing what this dream was about sooner. I hugged her close, and she began sobbing. She wouldn't hug me back though. She just cried and shook violently. She started trying to push me away. She was hitting me and punching me with her week human strength. I released her, and dropped to my knees. "Bella, can you ever forgive me?" _

_She shook her head no. I looked to the floor. "Bella…please, I will do anything to win you back. When I said I didn't love you, it was the blackest kind of blasphemy (__**Stephanie Meyer's word's not mine**__.) I love you so much Bella…and I swear I will never leave you again. Just please…please tell me what to do."_

_She tried to walk across the room, but fell. Not because she tripped, but because she was too week to stand anymore. I caught her right before she hit the ground. I carried her to the bed and sat down with her in my lap. She was looking all over the place. Anywhere to keep her eyes off of me. _

_I took her face in my hands, and made her look at me. I pleaded her with my eyes and whispered, "Please Bella." Tears began to spill over the rims of her eyes again ,and she whispered, "I can't…it's been so hard with out you here, I have been empty inside, I don't know if there is anything left to love. And I-I missed you everyday, I always slept with the window open, I always hummed your lullaby at night, I thought about you every second of everyday and I couldn't stand it if you left again. So p-p-please don't ask me to forgive you if you're leaving again after tonight."_

_I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away, saying "Don't!" With panic all over her face. "Why not?" I whispered breathing into her face. "Because I couldn't stand it if you left agai-"_

_I shut her up by kissing her, and I felt her defenses crumbling. I deepened this kiss more then I ever had before while she was human._ When I pulled away and opened my eyes, I was in a dark hotel room, and Bella was sitting next to me. I smiled realizing I was awake and no longer dreaming.

"Hey…" I whispered. I inhaled deeply and said, "I smell werewolf."  
"It's over there…" Bella gestured to the corner with the caged animal.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up to look at her.  
"Oh Edward…I got so scared, I thought you were gone." She began dry sobbing, and I put my arms around her in comfort.  
"I'm right here…I promised you forever, and I would never break that promise!"

I put my finger under her chin, and raised her face to meet mine. I pressed my lips to hers, and I could tell she felt comforted by my kiss, and that she felt whole again, as did I.

I pulled away, and we were both breathing heavily.

"The war isn't over yet Edward, and you need to feed."  
I smiled at her, and whispered, "I am…" before I brushed my lips against hers again.

She giggled and pushed on my chest. My lips detached from hers and she said, "I'm serious. You're still pretty week. If you won't do it for yourself then please do it for my sake. You scared me half to death."

I smiled, and nodded. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and walked over to the corner. I opened the cage and the wolf attacked me. My reflexes weren't at there full compacity yet, and he knocked me over. Bella had the wolf by his scruff in a second.

"I told you, you were too week…Now feed."

I stood up shakily for the first time in my undead life, and sank my teeth into the animal. It satisfied me more then I thought possible. The warm crimson liquid slid down my throat as smooth as velvet. The tingling began to subside as I drank the last few drops, and I could feel my muscles strengthening. After I was finished, Bella put the animal back in the cage, and closed the door. She put a sheet over its dead body so she wouldn't have to look at it.

Bella sat back down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her, beckoning me to join her. I smiled and crawled into bed. I snuggled up behind her, and kissed her neck. She smiled for the first time since I've been awake, and it made me smile._ Edward…If you are feeling better, we need to see you and Bella out here soon. _I quickly became frustrated. I just wanted to be with Bella right now. I heaved a heavy sigh, and got up, and offered my hand to Bella.

"What?" She questioned.  
"Carlisle wants to see us."

She sighed and had the same look of frustration upon her angelic features. I smiled my crooked smile, and we walked into the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JPOV-**

I don't know how long I've lain here writhing in the pain that the stupid leech caused me. It has taken far too long for these bones to heal. Next time I see that stupid bloodsucker I am going to rip his throat out.

The bones in my jaw were slowly replacing themselves, and it feels as though I've been here for weeks. It has currently been a day and a half. I wonder what has become of my brothers. If they are dead it is my entire fault; and it's all because I couldn't give Bella up. I couldn't stand to see her with Cullen…even though I knew he made her happy. I thought she shouldn't be with anyone except me, and now she is a bloodsucking leech, just like the rest of them.

I yawned, and rolled over. I sat up quickly when I realized I had just yawned. I touched my jaw. It felt normal. I opened and closed it. It felt normal. I guess I'm healed. I smiled, and breathed in the winter air, and I caught the scent of Sam. I turned around, and he was standing there with a few other wolves I didn't quite recognize. I got off of the ground, and went to meet them in the middle of the field. Sam had a few burn marks on his body, which appeared to still be in the healing process. Sam's fists were tight to his sides, and his jaw was clenched. I knew whatever he had to say wasn't good.

"Hello Jake."  
"Hey Sam…Where is everyone?"  
"Dead. These are Sean, Blake, Ross, Gunn, Michel, and Alexis." Alexis was a female. I was unaware female werewolves existed. "They are here to help us kill the Cullen's. Okay…So this is the plan. Gunn, I want you to take Emmett, he is the biggest one of them, and probably the strongest, but I don't think he moves as fast as the others…use that to your advantage. Michel, I want you to take the leader of their coven, Carlisle. I don't know if this man has any weaknesses, so be on your guard. Ross, you are to beat the shit out of this man's mate, Esme. Sean, you can have the short one, because you're a new wolf, her name is Alice, but don't let her size fool you. And Alexis that leaves you with Rosalie. She is pure hell fire if you piss her off, and I don't know how female wolves fight so…watch your back. Jake that leaves you Edward, or Bella…I'll let you pick which one you want to kill, but if you don't kill Bella, be positive that I will."  
"I'll Take Bells."  
"Okay then…Carlisle knows that this is not over, but he thinks Jake and I are all that's left so when they meet us here tomorrow evening, you are to hide in the trees until you see Jake and I change. Do you understand?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"So you're telling me that they are going to try and ambush us. Don't they know that, that is impossible with Alice on our side? Do they really think they can win, when we have Alice, Edward, and Bella here? Plus my extra strength on top of my already inhuman strength….they don't have a chance…even with there extra recruits. I say bring it on!"

Emmett seemed happy enough that there was more of a challenge. Rosalie and Esme were driving me mentally insane with all of there questions about me being okay and ready for this. When they weren't asking out loud, they were thinking it even louder. I was almost back at full health. I would just need to go hunting tonight.

Bella could sense my frustrations, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. After the meeting was over, Bella and I returned to our room.

I sat on the bed, and watched her as she undressed, and put a towel around her body.

"I'm going to take a shower…you should probably join me."

I smiled, and jumped out of bed quickly. We got to the bathroom, and I turned on the hot water. She stepped in and washed her hair, while I undressed. She watched as I stepped into the shower, and smiled when she noticed my erection. She bit on her lip, but backed away when I stepped forward. I frowned, and took another step forward. She took another step back. I growled, and pushed her up against the wall. She looked down shyly and back up to meet my eyes. I grabbed her thighs, and wrapped them around my waist. She pushed against my chest, telling me that we shouldn't.

"Why not Bella?" I questioned in a whisper.  
"Because this is the last thing we should do during a war."  
"Think about what happened today…" She winced. "What if one of us did lose each other? I know I didn't want to talk like that, but I realized today that it is a possibility."  
"I don't want us to fight in this…I don't want to feel like I felt to day."  
"If you're half as worried as I am, then don't push away from me…please. I want to hold onto you and love you as much as I can before this fight; so if I do lose you, or you lose me. We'll die knowing how much we loved each other."

I began to release her thighs, but she grabbed onto my hands, holding them in place. My eyes locked with hers, and she kissed me. I held her up with my left hand, while my right made its way up her torso. I pushed into her, and she gasped. Immediately, she began to breathe heavily, and she started kissing my shoulders, and up my neck. She kissed my jaw line, and then finally my lips. She parted her mouth slightly, and I brushed my tongue against her lower lips. She trembled as I pumped in and out of her. I felt her walls tighten as she climaxed, and I came soon after her. When I was done, I steadied my breathing, and waited for her to steady hers.

I put her down, and put some soap into my hands. I lathered it in my hands, and smoothed it down her back, massaging her as I went. I washed her all over, and she did the same to me. When her hands fell upon my staff, I became hard again. She stroked up and down, and using the soap only increased the pleasure I was feeling. After washing all the soap off we rinsed, and stepped out of the shower. I watched as she dried herself, and then used the same towel to dry me. I picked her up when she was finished, and carried her to the bed. We lie down, just looking at each other.

"I love you more then anything in this world Bella…you know that right?"  
"Yeah…I know. And you know that I love you more then I am able to even comprehend right?" 

I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

XxX.

After we made love a second and third time, I finally convinced myself I need to get dressed and go hunting. Bella, and Emmett decided it was best if I didn't go alone, so they are coming as well.

I stepped out into the fresh night air, the crisp wind blowing against my face. I inhaled deeply…searching for something that would satisfy my hunger. I turned around smiling thinking that Bella has already done just that.

"What are you smiling at?"  
"Nothing, I just love you."  
"Okay, if this is going to be a love fest, I'm bring Rose…"

We all laughed.

We started running towards, the woods, where Bella killed four werewolves all on her own. I smelt a huge pack of wolves near by, and it was definitely the appetizing kind. My senses took over, and I sprinted in that direction taking down three at once. I sank my teeth into several before I felt fully satisfied. I knew now I was back to my full health, and some. I felt better then ever in fact. I turned around to look at Bella, and Emmett, but neither one of them were with me.

I took a deep breath and could smell werewolf nearby. I wouldn't have worried, except that it wasn't just one. It was eight.

"Bella…" I whispered.

The wolves weren't close enough to use yet, but they would be within a mile in five minutes. _Shit! _

I started running through the trees to the last spot I saw Bella, and sure enough she was there. _Thank god_!

She stood up from the tree she was leaning on and smiled. "Feel better?" She questioned.  
"Not really…there is a pack of about eight wolves headed this way…if not more. We need to get back to the hotel now!"

I grabbed her hand, and she Emmett and I all ran back to the hotel. We ran straight up to our room, and told Carlisle.

"Hm…Well it appears they have moved up there ambush."  
"No they didn't. They are sending us a message to meet us in the field were Bella killed the other wolves. They want to fight us there."  
"Are you sure Alice?"  
"Positive."  
"We will get the message within the hour…they are just going to send up the message though the front desk."  
"Okay…"

About twenty minutes later we received a phone call from the front desk telling us that there was an envelope for us to pick up. We asked that they send it up, and it said exactly what Alice said it would say.

Looks like tomorrow is the final Battle. Bella and I returned to our rooms once again, and just kissed, and held each other all night.

**A/N:  
Hope this long chapter makes up for the delay. My computer is sooo messed up. I think my internet is screwed. I need a new computer. Anyways…R&R please!**

**  
**


	16. Before

End of Chapter 15-

Looks like tomorrow is the final Battle. Bella and I returned to our rooms once again, and just kissed, and held each other all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I wasn't sure how long Edward and I lay there without speaking, and I was also unsure about weather or not it was peaceful, or worrisome. Edward continued to stroke my hair, and every once and a while, he would touch my face lightly, or kiss the top of my head. We never said a word though, not for hours. I wish he would say something to me. Anything. I wanted to talk to him so badly, but didn't know what to say. I wonder if that is why he won't say anything.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I asked curiously looking up at him, finally breaking the long silence. He smiled, and kissed my forehead. He snuggled down into the crook of my neck and said,

"About what we should do after the war. I know we talked about a real honeymoon, but I was thinking something bigger."  
"Bigger…" I questioned. "What could possibly be bigger then our first honeymoon?"  
"First?"  
"Well I figure we'll be alive a long time. We'll probably renew our vows a few times right?" He smiled.  
"Well I'm not quite sure what could be bigger then our first honeymoon, but I want to do something, huge and fun…for everybody, not just us."  
"Yeah, but I still want a honeymoon."  
"Oh and you'll have it; the honeymoon of your dreams too. But I think it would be nice if after the first or second month, they could come join us." He looked up at me. "What do you think?"  
"I think you're thinking a little outside the box." His brows furrowed together in confusion. I sat up.

"Aren't you worried at all about what is happening tonight?"  
"Actually I'm trying my best not to think about it, and the only way I can avoid that is thinking about the wonderful future I'm about to spend with you."

I smiled, but it was forced. I looked down to hide the fact that I was in fact, very worried.

"Yes I am worried too, but only about you, well… and the fool who gets matched against Rose. She is pissed about her new boots getting wolf blood on them. She thinks the smell will never go away, and that she will have to burn them." I laughed, and he did to. I smacked him on his arm playfully and he pretended it hurt.

"I'm being serious."  
"I am too. I just am being serious, while trying to lighten the mood. I would do anything to make you happy. You know that…" I sighed. "I know."  
"Good. Now come back down here, I wasn't done holding you."

I smiled wickedly, and he raised one eyebrow and said,

"What?"

"You said you would do _anything_ to make me happy…right?"  
He sat up and moved his hair out of his face. "Maybe not…anything."  
"Please…Edward, you said Anything."  
He had a look on his face as though he was thinking very hard. Not sure how bad this would be for him. "Okay…What do you want." I smiled.

"Stand up."

He did.

I got up and turned on some music, and sat back down. It was 'I like to move it!' from that stupid kids movie Madagascar. Good song no less.

"What!?" He questioned.  
"I want you to dace for me…"  
"Like how…"  
"What suddenly you can't dance?"  
"I can waltz…"  
"So you've never been a strip tease?"  
"Oh so now I am dancing and stripping?"  
I smiled, suppressing a laugh, and nodded.

He smiled a sinfully wicked smile, and began to dance. I knew it would be goofy, because he was trying to make me laugh but this was just priceless. Edward was snapping his fingers and swaying side to side at first, with somewhat of a bounce. And then he started shaking his butt and taking off his shirt. He continued to swing it around his head, before tossing it across the room. I was laughing hysterically at the sight of my Edward, doing something as foolish, and hilarious as this. I always thought he was more serious. He was still shaking his butt, but he was doing it all over the room. He jumped on the bed, and started to shimmy. He jumped off, and did this Egyptian like dance move, that only made me laugh harder. Then he took his belt off, and started to whip himself with it. I nearly fell off the bed with laughter. Alice knocked on the door, and asked what was going on, but Edward only locked the door, and turned the music up louder. When Edward finally shook out of his pants the song was over. I was still laughing when he turned the radio off. He took a bow, and I applauded him.

"Bravo! Bravo!" 

He smiled, and I knew if he were human, he would definitely be blushing. He pounced on me, and we both fell backwards onto the bed laughing. He smiled down at me before he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered, while brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"I would never doubt that after that dance…" I said grinning like a mad women.  
"Damn straight." He said with authority, trying to sound like he was boss or something. It only made me laugh more. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. He rolled off of me, and I practically shouted, "No!" and rolled on top of him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, with a more serious concern.  
"Nothing…I just don't want to be too far away from you for the rest of the day."  
"Bella you would have been right next to me."  
"I know…that's too far away." He smiled, and kissed me fully on the lips again.

I sighed in content, and kissed him more deeply. I didn't mean to get us both lusted up or anything, but now he was only in his boxers, and I was on top of him. I didn't know if I could control the lust, or even if I wanted to. I knew he was fighting it to, because I could feel his hardness pressing against my leg, and he groaned into my mouth. I'm sure things would have escalated quickly if it wasn't for the fact that Emmett pushed the door down. Edward yelled, "What the hell is your problem?!?!" while throwing a blanket around us. Apparently he had discarded my shirt and bra without me even noticing._ Damn his vampire speed._

"We're kinda busy." Edward said, clear frustration written all over his features.  
Emmett chuckled, and said… "Sorry…Alice told me to do it. You know I can't disagree with her."

"That's because you're whipped by all the women in this family, now shut my door!"  
"I am not whipped by all the women in this family…"  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm…"  
"Emmett, just leave."  
"Oh…Sorry Bella."

Emmett stepped out of the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"See…even you have him whipped." I giggled at the truth in that statement. Emmett was whipped by all of the women in this family, including myself. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I opened them again, but only because I felt a breeze, and realized that Edward had me stripped of my clothes before I could even open my eyes. When I did open them again, Edward was back at his previous position, on top of me. He was smiling like crazy.

"That's cheating…" I whispered. He shook his head and said, "That's skill."

I smiled, and kissed him passionately. He positioned himself on top of me, his member pushing at my entrance.

"Do you think we'll be close enough once I'm inside you?" He questioned with lust coating his every word. I smiled for two reasons. One, he was joking about me freaking out about him being to far ways when we were still touching at a time like this, and two, because his little pun was very seductive and alluring.

"Absolutely not."

He thrust forward, and I bit his shoulder, to suppress my cries of pleasure. Edward had to burry his face into the pillow, or keep his mouth busy by kissing me to keep himself quite. Every stroke and every thrust Edward made felt incredible. I had three orgasms by the time he finished.

He rolled off of me panting heavily, and looked towards the clock. He smiled, and turned back over to look at me.

"Well it wasn't exactly a quickie, but it wasn't that long either."  
"How long?" I questioned. We were trying not to take to long, because we knew we had to fight soon.

"Six hours."  
"That's not bad when our usual time is about three days."

He smiled even wider, and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you."

"Mm…me to."

XxX.

We were all about ready to leave to go fight the wolves again. Alice told us all who was going to attack who, so we would be ready. Then we all went down stairs at an annoying human pace to check out. After we had checked out and we were clear from human sight, we started to run. The wind rushing past my face was amazing, and we were catching the last glimpses of the days sunlight as we ran. The sun glistened off of Edward's skin in a beautiful way. He as himself was a work of art; a sculpture of the most gorgeous god.

Edward held my hand as we ran. I think that after what happened he was only hiding how worried he really was. Edward was an actor after all. Too soon, I could smell the horrible scent of werewolf. It was appalling, and made me want to gag. We slowed to a jog as we approached the field. I hoped everyone would be ready when the other wolves came out from the trees.

We slowly emerged from the woods, our heads held high in complete confidence. Of course we had the upper hand. When we reached Sam and Jake in the middle of the field, Jake looked truly sad at the life I had chosen, but I felt no remorse. I had my angel. He appeared to shake off whatever guilt or sadness he had left, because he looked up at me, with a cold expression. I just smiled sweetly at him. I think it pissed him off more. Edward growled at him, and I whispered to fast for them to hear, that I wanted to kill Jake. Edward looked at me surprised, but nodded. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and gave my hand one more tight squeeze before releasing me. He turned back to Sam, knowing that Sam would be his Kill.

Jacob and Sam both shifted into their wolf forms, but held their ground. Soon after everyone in my family broke up except Edward and I. They all ran towards the trees, where the other werewolves were emerging. There eyes wide in disbelief that we had known. And so the finality of the war begins.

**A/N:**

**I know, horrible cliffy, but I am at a really bad crossroads. Tragedy or happy Ending???? Tragedy means I may kill off one of the Cullen's, if I do I will let you decide if it is Rose, Esme, or Jasper. But I will not listen to those who say don't kill any of them, because that is my choice. The final decision hasn't been made yet though. I am as of right now leaning towards the happy ending. But I may change my mind. Anyways even if you want them all to live still please vote for one. Also, the next four Chapters will be individual battles. The first will Be Carlisle and Esme's battles. The second will be Alice and Jasper's battles. The third will be Rosalie, and Emmett's battles, and obviously the last battles will be Edward and Bella's. I have to save the best for last. No I won't be updating all weekend, because I am going to Kentucky with my brother, but I should update by Thursday. R&R Please! **


	17. Esme vs Ross, and Carlisle vs Michael

**A/N:  
And the votes are in.**

**Happy Ending-8**

**Jazz-2**

**Rose-4**

**Esme-2**

**And some of the votes I couldn't quite decipher, lol. Some of them were really confusing, and some didn't vote at all. So, happy ending won, but I'm still undecided, but you'll at least know who is going to die if I kill any of them off. Obviously the lucky one with the highest amount of votes. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and prepare to see the extremely viscous sides of everyone. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carlisle vs. Michael-**

**Esme vs. Ross-**

**CPOV-**

As my family split up, and headed for the tress, the wolves looked clearly surprised. They also seemed to know who they were supposed to be attacking, because they all crossed paths, each of them heading for a specific one of us. I watched as Esme collided with a tan colored one, before I myself, attacked a gray wolf.

He didn't seem very strong at first, and I was happy to get in this fight. I needed to wind down anyways. I punched him directly in the most sensitive part of a wolf; his snout. He yelped, but countered my attack by snapping down on my arm. I growled furiously, instincts finally taking over. My eyes darkened, and this wolf was about to feel my wrath. I have had it bottled up for so long I almost felt bad for him, unleashing it on him all at once like this, he didn't know who he was up against. I didn't only practice medicine in my near four hundred years of living.

I grabbed the hideous creature by the scruff of his neck, and slung him into a near by rock. I got into a crouching stance, and waited for him to recover. I didn't want this to end to quickly. The gray wolf scrambled to his feet and hurdled himself at me. I smiled, flashing my teeth, and ran at him full speed. When we collided I was the one hollering in pain, as he bit into my stomach. I clenched my teeth together, and punched him nonstop in the face, willing him to let go, but he didn't. Instead, he held his jaws tightly around my abdomen, while clawing at anything he could reach.

"Stupid fucking mutt!" I screamed through clenched teeth; as I leaned around him, and ripped him off of me nearly snapping his neck, just as I herd my wife scream out in pain. This distracted me, and I turned to see if she was okay. It looked as though the tan colored wolf had snapped her leg, almost ripping it off. My eyes widened in horror, just as my predator attacked me again. I saw him just before he clawed me, with my peripheral vision, and I leaned backwards; dodging his claws just barely every time they swiped past my face. As he went to claw at me a third time, growling loudly, I grabbed his paw, and snapped it backwards. He yelped out, and smiled at him. I herd Esme scream again, and reached forward to finish off this dog. He moved just in time, but he only moved far enough back that I couldn't reach so that he could tend to his injured paw. I ran at him, and tackled him to the ground; we rolled around fighting only for a split second before I had his neck in my grasp, and snapped it. I pushed the wolf off of me, and watched as he returned to human form, proving that he was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESMEPOV-**(I didn't want to put EPOV and make you think it was Edward.)

The hideous looking, and smelling tan wolf launched itself at me, and I ducked down, and rolled, landing gracefully in a crouching stance, ready to attack him. His black eyes glared into mine, before he growled in my direction. I returned his growl with an even more menacing snarl.

He leapt at me, and I jumped into the air as well. I hit him harder, because he flew backwards, and I landed on top of him. He rolled me over, and slashed my face. I winced in pain, but it was nothing I couldn't manage. I kicked my feet underneath him, growling furiously, and shoved him off of me, and into the air. When he landed, I was waiting, and I kicked him in his gut, causing him to roll down the hill. I chased him full speed down it, but when I got there, he was already up. Instead of jumping mid air as I expected, he ran at me, keeping his head low. His eyes were dark and menacing, and I kicked him in the head, just as he came near me. I'm surprised it didn't crush his skull, but when I went to kick him again, his jaws snapped tight around my leg, causing it too bleed. He dragged me up the hill, and I tried to free myself by kicking him in the face with my other foot, but he wouldn't budge. When we got to the top of the hill he started swinging me around like a rag doll, until we both herd a sickening snap. He released me then, as I screamed out in pain.

I couldn't fight him off like this. He was inching closer to me, watching me with those intense black eyes. A snarl ripped through my chest, but all the tan wolf did was smirk, at least it appeared as though he as smirking. I felt fear rising in my chest. He leapt on top of me, and bit down hard onto my shoulder, I punched him, and he bit down harder, I screamed again. It hurt, and I didn't know what to do. I gritted my teeth together, and bit into his neck, sucking down the disgusting wolf's blood. It tasted like eating dirt with a rusty spoon. I felt the wolf being pulled off of me then, and I spit the blood onto the ground.

"They taste worse then they smell." I complained.

Carlisle smiled, but he seemed bothered. "I'm okay; you should go help the kids." I said bravely, although I wanted him to stay. I couldn't fend for myself if I got attacked again.  
"That's nonsense… if they need me I'll be there, I'll here if they are in trouble. You need me right now."

He kissed me gently on the lips, and pulled back to smile. "Now let's have a look at that leg, shall we?"  
"Do you ever take time off being a doctor?" I questioned, he just shook his head. "Not from the ones I hold dearest to me." He looked at me through is lashes and I completely forgot about the pain looking into his eyes. And then I felt it as he tried to brace me leg.

I tired not to focus on my leg, and looked out to see Alice fighting a wolf, that smelt new, but appeared too big to be new. Alice was kicking his ass.


	18. Jasper vs Blake and Alice vs Sean

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one in the next too won't be very long either, because I can only put the ending to a fight off for so long. Also, I won't be updating again until next week, because this weekend I'm going to lake Gaston, and I'm leaving tonight…so I'm trying desperately to finish this chapter for you guys.

End of chapter 17-

I tired not to focus on my leg, and looked out to see Alice fighting a wolf, that smelt new, but appeared too big to be new. Alice was kicking his ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alice vs. Sean**

**Jasper vs. Blake**

**JPOV-**

The first thing I noticed when the honey colored wolf tackled me to the ground, was that these wolves were much larger then the wolves from the Quillett tribe. The second thing I was aware of were my instincts taking over. I felt the venom in my mouth flowing, despite the horrible smell he was giving off. My fangs were poking the inside corners of my mouth. I snarled at the dog on top of me, and pushed him off.

I kicked myself off the ground, and landed in a crouching position. I bared my fangs at the dog, and he lunged at me. I ran at him full speed. When we collided it made a thundering boom. We were both snapping at each other and snarling. I bit his neck, but he pulled away too quickly for it to cause any real damage, so I kicked him in his snout instead. He yelped, and I think I herd bones cracking. I smiled in spite of myself, and hit him again, in his now broken nose. He cried out in pain, and clawed at my stomach tearing out a huge piece of skin. I bit back my cries of pain, refusing to give this mutt any satisfaction. When he realized that I wasn't in much pain, he became nervous.

His eyes held more fury, and he attacked again, only this time with much more force, and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I felt the blood pouring out of my wounds, and it made it hard to throw a punch at the ugly hound with my better arm wounded. He had bitten into my upper arm ripping out the muscles. I grabbed hold of whatever I could, which just so happened to be his shoulder, and I pulled it out of its socket. He yelped out in pain again, but it wasn't enough to phase him, he was on me again, scratching me, and biting me wherever he could. I couldn't believe I was loosing to this good for nothing dog. I grabbed his mouth when he snapped at me again, forming a muzzle around his snout, and I shouted,

"Get off of me dog breath!"

He growled at me, and I returned with an even more vicious snarl. He clawed at me stomach, and it hurt, but I was more worried about his teeth then his claws. I managed to get my feet underneath him, and kicked him off of me and into a nearby tree. There was a loud boom when he collided with it and another when the tree fell to the ground.

My wounds were healing quickly, and I waited for the mutt to return. I watched as he stood up. He looked at me and ran in the opposite direction and into the woods.

"What the-? …come back here you fucking pussy!"

I chased after him thinking, _this stupid mutt isn't even a dog at all. A fucking wolf would never run from a fight. _I caught up with him quickly enough, and found him in a small cave in human form, trying to put his shoulder back into place.

"So mutt, not tough enough to finish with a torn shoulder?"  
"First of all the name is Blake, and second, leach, you have no right to judge me."  
"Don't I?"  
"No…"

I saw that he was beginning to tremble and smiled.

"Ah, ah, ah…you don't want to change before you fix your shoulder now do you?"  
"Shut up bloodsucker!"  
"Oh…feisty."

He growled at me, and shifted into his wolf form.

"There's the ugly little beastie I was looking for."

I crouched down, and pounced on him. After that it didn't take long. I tackled him to the ground, and he got one good scratch on my abdomen, causing me to snarl, before I sunk my teeth into his werewolf form. He turned into a human quickly, and the taste went from drinking my own throw up to tasting human blood again. But it wasn't the same, it almost tasted stale. It wasn't nearly as delicious as I remembered, but I could only assume that was because he was part wolf. However, it still stopped the aching burning in the back of my throat. I swallowed the last drop, and licked my lips, walking back to the field to find Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**APOV-**

I had to admit, I felt slightly bad beating this wolf. He was such a pretty color. Maybe I could skin him later, and keep the fur. He was a beautiful almost silver color. It didn't change the way I felt about wanting him to be dead though. He still smelt vile, and he was joining a war he had absolutely no part in. _After this maybe I'll go shopping_. I thought as I dodged yet another clawing attempt the wolf gave. He was obviously new. Pity he would have to die so young. My instincts hadn't even taken over yet because of how easy this was. I mean obviously my eyes were dark, but that set in just because there were eight other wolves around. The wolf snarled at me, and I laughed. He almost sounded cute. I considered keeping him as a pet, but I knew no one else would approve. Plus, I'm not sure how long I could stand the smell around the house. I sighed, as he tried to bite me. The wolf was obviously getting aggravated with himself.

I was quickly becoming bored with just dodging the sad attempts of a fight that this werewolf was giving me. _Might as well make this quick for him. He hasn't hurt anyone._ As soon as I thought that I felt a painful, slash cross my face. The wolf stopped fighting. I think he was shocked that he actually got me. I was just as shocked. I touched my face, and when I removed my hand there were blood on my fingers. I felt my instincts taking over then, and I no longer wished to give this sad excuse for a living creature a quick death.

I snarled a loud and furious snarl, and I watched as his eyes went form nervous to known right terrified as I attacked him. He rolled onto the round, and I punched him over and over again in his nose. He continued to cry out in pain, but that didn't make me hold back at all. I was furious. I'm sure my wound had healed by now, but that didn't change anything. I left myself open for one second, and he kicked me off of him, which didn't help at all with his current situation of my rage that was being unleashed.

Another growl rippled from deep within my chest. He tried to run, but I grabbed his hind legs, and swung him around once before throwing him across the field. I raced across the field to the place where he would land, and waited. When he was about to land I growled again, and hit him right as he was landing causing him to fly straight up again. This time I let him fall. When his body hit the ground I herd a beautiful crunching sound, and I smiled, knowing that his spine had broken. He wouldn't be able to move now. I stood over him smiling, and said,

"Serves you right for hitting a lady."

I smiled, and bent down to snap his neck. After he changed into his human form, I turned around in search of Jasper, to make sure he was okay. I noticed him coming out of the forest. His clothes were torn up, and covered in blood. I ran to him.

"Ohmygoshjasperareyouokay,whathappenedareyouhurt?doyouneedCarlisle?" I spoke so fast I was surprised he caught it all. Jazz smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm fine…all wounds healed. That looks like war paint." He chuckled touching the dried blood on my face from my cut earlier. I giggled too.

I noticed Esme lying on the ground pretty torn up across the field, and Carlisle aiding to her.

"Oh no…Esme is hurt."

Jasper looked in the direction I was, and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Come on then…let's go see if she's all right so you can stop with the horrid amounts of worry your sending out."

I smiled at him and he said, "I love you too."

**A/N:**

**For those who couldn't read Alice's slur of words it said,**

"**Oh my gosh, jasper are you okay, what happened are you hurt? Do you need Carlisle?"**


	19. Emmett vs Gunn and Rosalie vs Alexis

End of chapter 18-

"Oh no…Esme is hurt."

Jasper looked in the direction I was, and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Come on then…let's go see if she's all right so you can stop with the horrid amounts of worry your sending out."

I smiled at him and he said, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Emmett vs. Gunn-  
Rosalie vs. Alexis-**

**EMMETT'SPOV**

I laughed loudly and freely as the brown wolf attempted an attack. I've been waiting for a challenge for so long, that when I finally get one, it is a complete let down. Pity.

I pulled my right arm back, and swung it fiercely at the mutt. My punch must have knocked him back at least twenty yards. I smiled brightly, and kissed my muscles. Rose caught eye of what I was doing, and yelled at me.

"Emmett. Pay attention!"

I looked over to see her, and another girl standing together. They weren't even fighting. Unless…with their words maybe. _Cool…chick fight_. I thought. Then out of nowhere, the stupid dog had me pinned on the ground, and bit into my arm. I yelled loudly, but it was more out of surprise then pain. I laughed it off after I kicked the mutt off of me.

"Guess that's what I get for not keeping my eyes on you. Huh dog?"

He growled at me, and it seemed as though he grew three times bigger, just because I pissed him off.

"What the…?"

He growled at me, and I watched as slobber dripped from his mouth. I grimaced…I didn't want any of that nasty crap on me. I got down into a crouching position, glad that this wolf had taken new form. I really, really needed a challenge here.

I sprung forward, and caught the wolf by the throat. I strangled him on the ground, and he was kicking his legs, and scratching at my back furiously. I laughed.

"Is that all you got."

The wolf snarled, and I growled back, venom coating every inch of my mouth. He shifted back into human form, and I thought I killed him by cutting off his oxygen, so I let go.

Bad idea.

He got up and punched me square in the jaw. I stumbled back a few feet, and looked up at him in surprise. He was twice my size in human form, just in muscle. He smirked at me, and said,

"Do you want a taste of what I've got leech. You seem so eager for death."  
"I want all you've got and some….bring it on you sick fuck!"  
"Tsk, tsk. Such language. Do you kiss your women with that mouth."

I snarled, and my lips curled over my fangs.

"Does it bother you that I brought her up?"  
I snarled again.  
"Guess so. Well I'll tell you what, after I destroy you in my human form…because let's face it, I don't need to be a wolf to kill you…I'll enjoy raping her mercilessly. Sound good? She is a pretty little thing, gorgeous even…for a leech anyway."

I don't think I have ever had more rage then I was experiencing right now. I growled at him, furious, for what he said about Rose. No one talks about her that way. I sprung on him, not bothering to try and have fun with him anymore. I tackled him onto the ground, and we rolled around in the dirt for at least a minute; throwing punches left and right, almost none of his hurt. He was all talk. I should've known. He may look bigger but who the hell did he think he was talking to. I am a vampire. And I'm not just strong because I'm a vampire. Strength is my gift. And this stupid fuck was about to experience it full force.

I managed to pin him on the ground. And as soon as I knew he couldn't move, I started throwing punches continuously. I didn't bother stopping or giving him a chance to change back. He was as good as dead now.

"Don't you ever," Punch. "Talk," Punch. "About Rosalie," Punch. "Ever," Punch. "Again." Punch.

I got off of him and kicked him in his side.

I looked down at his broken and bleeding form. I smiled to myself again. _Not even a challenge._

I noticed he was naked, from shifting from wolf into human. I looked at his penis and bent down deciding he needed more pain before death.

"And by the way, what I am about to do is for the comment you made about raping my wife."

I wrapped my hand around his dick, and ripped it off. He let out a blood curdling scream that made everyone in the field cover there ears. Normally I would NEVER touch another man's penis…but I think he deserved that. I watched as he started crying. I smiled.

"You ready to die now mutt."

He gave up. I don't think he wanted to live without a penis. He nodded.

"Make it quick."  
"Sure thing."

I bent down and twisted his neck. It almost popped off. I was still so pissed off about what he said about Rose. I looked aver to see what she and the other chick were doing, and smiled as I saw Rose throw a bolder at the white wolf's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RPOV-**

The girl approached me as a human and not as a wolf. There was nothing really great about her. I had to admit, she had pretty good curves, and her skin was flawless with the exception of the smudges of dirt on various areas of her face. However, her hair was a mess, but in the way you would see in a magazine if it was supposed to look that way, and her clothes were frumpy. Her cheek bones weren't high enough for her to have any real beauty, and she was very lanky. You would think werewolves would be all over the muscle department, but she was incredibly bony. Nothing really good about her at all…not that there would be, I mean she is a werewolf. A sick disgusting creature, that deserves to return to the depths of hell. I smiled wickedly at her as she approached me. I noticed her worried glance wasn't fixated on me when she was in front of me, but instead on the wolf across the field from Emmett. I turned to look and noticed he was not paying attention at all.

"Emmett. Pay attention!"

I turned my attention back to the first female werewolf I've ever seen, which only reminded me how exquisite I really was. I smiled at that thought. She glared at me.

"Your boyfriends a buffoon." She said, commenting on him kissing his muscles earlier. I looked back at the boys and said,

"And yours is loosing."  
"Maybe now, but my Gunn always comes out on top."  
"I'm sure." I smiled sarcastically again. "Except your 'Gunn' has never faced my Emmett."  
"That doesn't mean much to me. Gunn has special abilities, like some of your kind do."  
"Oh…like what."  
"He can multiply his size and strength."  
"Interesting. Too bad it'll be of no help when Emmett kills him."  
"We'll see."  
"Well, I will. You don't stand a chance…you're just a mutt."  
"And you're a filthy bloodsucking slut."  
"I'm not the one with dirt on my face bitch." I only called her a bitch because she really was a female dog. I honestly don't curse often.

"Call me a bitch again, and I won't give you the opportunity to even try to fight."  
"I'm sorry what was that bitch." I said sarcastically, with a wide grin on my beautiful face.

She growled at me and turned into a really, surprisingly, beautiful wolf. I've never seen a wolf look as good as she did. And I was willing to give her the compliment too, but I don't think she'd care. I snarled at her, exposing my fangs. She growled louder, and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way, but she managed to get fur on my pants. _UGH! _I hate dogs. She ran at me, and I could tell by her extremely slow pace that this wouldn't last long. Unfortunately, her attacks weren't as slow as her running pace. She pit into my thigh, causing me to bleed all over my designer gaucho pants. _Stupid bitch._ I thought angrily as I pulled her hind leg out of its socket. She yelped in pain, and I sighed in frustration. I punched her in the snout, and she doubled backwards, landing into some bushes. I waited for her to come out, and when she did, I think she meant to surprise me, but I ducked. I was about to finish her off, when I herd the loudest noise I've ever herd in my life. I covered my ears.

I looked over to see the cause of the noise, and it looked like Emmett was holding what was the other wolf's penis. Ew. I looked back at the white wolf, and saw the horror in her eyes. It never occurred to her that he could actually lose. How cute. I picked up a bolder that was lying next to a tree, and threw it at the unsuspecting wolf, who was watching Emmett snap her lover's neck. Emmett turned around, just as the bolder left my hands. My eyes met his and he smiled at me. I smiled back. I looked back at the wolf right as I herd a sickening crunching sound.

"Gross." I said quietly to myself as I watched the bolder roll off of her dead body. Emmett strode over to me, and kissed me deeply. He pulled away, and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"How was your fight?" He asked, concern coating every word.

"That stupid dog ruined my designer gaucho pants."

He smiled. "I'll buy you a more expensive pair."  
I smiled, "Promise?"  
"Promise." 

I looked around the field. Edward and Bella looked like they had a hold on things, and didn't need any help. And Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper seemed to be busy with there own things. I looked up at Emmett, and he looked down at me. Apparently he was thinking the exact same thing. He grabbed my hand, and we ran into the forest. I giggled slightly at the timing we chose, but hey…who could fight off a horny vampire? Certainly not me. And fighting only made Emmett even more Horny.

**A/N:**

**I hoped you guys liked this one. I try to keep the fights very different. Let me know if I'm doing a good job with that. R&R please!**


	20. Edward vs Sam and Bella vs Jake

**A/N: **

**This chapter will be written kind of differently from the other fights, so it won't be EPOV then BPOV it will be switching a lot! Okay. I might write it two different ways, the way I'm talking about doing now, and the way I've been doing it, but that is undecided. So enjoy this, and R&R please! **

End of chapter 19-

I looked around the field. Edward and Bella looked like they had a hold on things, and didn't need any help. And Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper seemed to be busy with there own things. I looked up at Emmett, and he looked down at me. Apparently he was thinking the exact same thing. He grabbed my hand, and we ran into the forest. I giggled slightly at the timing we chose, but hey…who could fight off a horny vampire? Certainly not me. And fighting only made Emmett even more Horny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The final Battle-_

**Edward vs. Sam-**

**Bella vs. Jake-**

**EPOV-**

I stood there, facing Sam as the rest of my family took off running towards the woods. With the exception of Bell, who was in the same predicament I found myself in. Sam and Jacob shifted forms again. My brows furrowed together in confusion. _Were they honestly thinking about fighting us in human form? _Better for us I guess.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, his tone coated in complete disbelief. Bella answered before I had a chance to.

"I'm surprised that Jake didn't remember."  
"Remember what?" He asked. His tone held fury that made me want to snap his neck for talking to Bella that way.

"Alice's power." 

Jacob looked to the ground, and whispered something that sounded like an apology to Sam. Sam simply nodded. I couldn't figure out why they were just talking to us. I was ready to kill these mutts for all the trouble they were causing. My real grudge was against Jacob, but I couldn't leave Sam for Bella. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to tear them both apart. I smiled at the thought. My smile was quickly wiped off my face when Jacobs's thoughts entered my mind.

_Maybe I don't have to kill her…oh shut up Jake…look at her, she is a bloodsucker for crying out loud. You shouldn't have these feelings anymore. I have to kill her. I will thoroughly enjoy ripping her new body to shreds and burning it. Besides…this isn't my Bella anymore. She is nothing but a leech now. Dead to me._

"She was never _your_ Bella to begin with mutt." I growled at him. 

Jacob lowered his gaze, to meet Bella's.

"That's not completely true, is it Bella?" He asked her. It sounded like he was trying to get her to confess something. I looked at her, and her eyes held a new anger. Her jaw was clenched, and her fists were tightened. She looked like she was more then ready to murder him. But what in the hell was he talking about?

**BPOV-**

"That's not completely true, is it Bella?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ I thought loudly. _Why was Jacob saying this? Nothing ever happened between us. _ I felt my eyes darken. If I attacked him now, he couldn't say anything else to try and provoke Edward. Maybe Edward didn't catch that. I knew my hopes were wrong when he looked at me confused. I kept my gaze on Jacob. I clenched my jaw, and tightened my fists. I wanted so badly to hit him right now. Why shouldn't I? It is a war.

I was about to pull my fist back to take a powerful swing at him, but I stopped short when Edward asked me,

"What is he talking about?"

I looked at him. His eyes held traces of anger and sadness?

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying Edward, nothing ever happened with me and Jake. He is just trying to distract you. I have always been yours." I said still glaring at Jacob. "I will tell you everything that ever happened between us, and I'll let you decide weather or not it was serious. But not now…after." I said meeting his gaze finally. He nodded, and he looked at Sam, who shifted forms, and Edward got into a crouching position.

I never felt more terror, then when I saw the two collide, and roll down the hill. I was worrying for Edward, when I had my own fight to uphold. I looked back at Jacob, and he was smiling at me.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"We could still make this work you know."

I growled at him. "You are a disgusting sorry excuse for a werewolf Jacob. No real werewolf would fantasize about being with a vampire. Personally I think you need some help. Not that you'll ever get it, because I am going to kill you."

"Really? You think so? You would honestly kill your best friend?"  
"You brought a war upon my family, so I'm gonna go with yeah."  
"Fair enough."  
"Why are we still talking? Do your little shifty thingy so I can kill you."  
"You've gotten vicious since your change."

I smiled, and stood up from my crouching position. "Yeah! You want to see a really neat trick?" I said wickedly, with sarcasm dripping from every word. I raised my hand like I was going to wave at him, and he started laughing, which only caused me to smile. I shot fire straight at his face. That wiped the smirk off nicely.

"What? You don't like my trick."

"It's not that impressive." He didn't sound convincing.

"Why won't you just change."  
"You can't hurt me like this can you."  
"I don't want to hurt the face of someone who once was my friend. Show me the monster that corrupted him, so that I can kill him."

"I'm still the Jake that took care of you when Edward wasn't there."

"I don't care."  
"Leave with me." 

If he wouldn't change willingly I'll piss him off.

"Jacob, you aren't good enough for me. You never have been. Stop trying to be."

He started shaking lightly but not enough to faze him.

"Edward has always been the one. Hey guess what…we're married now. And you know what else. I love him more then I could have ever loved you. He has always been the one and you have never had a chance. You are doing nothing but making a fool of yourself by begging. It's really pathetic, and you need to get over me Jake. We are NOT friends anymore. Get over it. I tried to be friends with you, and you pushed me away. So guess what, it's partly your fault I'm with Edward, you pushed me to him!" _Okay so that was a lie. I would have been with Edward anyway. _

That last sentence did it. He exploded into a beautiful, yet foul smelling, russet wolf. His big black eyes stared down at me, and they held more pain then fury, but you could see the anger that they held.

**EPOV-**

Sam and I collided, and rolled down the hill. When we reached the bottom, I quickly got up, ready to fight. Sam stood there, unmoving and snarling at me. I smiled. I had waited so long to tear up these bastards; ever since my first visit to Forks with Carlisle. I was happy to finally have the opportunity.

I sprung forward, and on to Sam. He growled furiously at me, and I growled at him back; mine more furious and coated with venom, literally. Sam dug his big claws into my back, and threw me off of him. I hit a tree somewhere in the distance, and dropped to the ground landing on my feet. I shook off the pain, and ran back across the field to Sam. He didn't see me coming because of my speed, and I slammed straight into him. He went flying into the air, and I roared at the sky. I didn't like that he hurt me the way he did, and that he threatened my family, when we didn't break the treaty to begin with. These bastards were going to die.

Sam landed on his back, but quickly sprung up onto his feet. We stood a good twenty feet apart…just staring at each other; the occasional growl slipping between my lips. I hated these mutts. He let out a noise that sounded like a bark, and ran forward to meet me. I jumped into the air, and landed on his back. I held onto the scruff of his neck to keep my balance while the beast ran around trying to shake me off of him. I laughed loudly, this was sort of fun. I started ripping apart the flesh on his back. He howled in pain, and I smiled. When he started bleeding heavily the fowl smell hit me stronger then any of the swipes he'd thrown my way, and I quickly let go of him to get away from the horrid smell.

I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Sam turned around glaring at me, and sprung forward while I was distracted. He had me on my back, and started tearing at my marble skin. I yelled out in pain, and attempted to push him off, it seemed as though my attempts were a worthless effort though. Sam had me right where he wanted me, and unless I could get him off of me, he was going to win.

**BPOV-**

Jake jumped forward to attack me, but I grabbed the paw he extended to hit me with, and swung him into the cliff side. Rocks shook from the top, and started falling. I thought that was going to end far too quickly. Death by rockslide was not how I intended his death. Luckily for me, he was back on his feet and running away from the rockslide. I laughed a little…that was until I realized he was heading for me. I got into a crouching position, doing my best to remember my training. He lunged forward at me, and I ducked and rolled. His claws barely caught my arm. I bleed a little bit, but my wound healed quickly. I snarled at him, and he growled back. Clearly showing how much he hated me now. I felt sorry for my old friend as I ran forward and his nose collided with my fist it a horribly painful impact for him. That was the second time in the last two days he has broke his snout.

He was going easy on me, I could tell. He didn't want to hurt me even though I was the thing he hated the most. He was only doing it because of what I said to him.

Jake scratched my abdomen, and I cried out in pain. I wasn't fast enough to dodge it this time, and his claws dug deeply. I fell to my knees, and in that instant I could hear Edward screaming in pain. I hoped that Sam wasn't winning. I had to hurry up and finish this so I could help Edward. I stood up ignoring the pain, and the blood that was dripping from my stomach that Jacob had just caused, and attacked him. I landed on him, and took a snap at his neck. He yelped, but out of fright not pain, because I missed. I punched him repeatedly in the face. I felt bad though, he was once my best friend; my life support. I stopped beating him brutally when I realized he was in his human skin again. Though his face was broken he was smiling up at me, and I could see my friend there. I instantly felt terrible for what I was doing. But I knew I had to kill him. He caused the war, and his allegiance was to his pack not to me.

"I'll still love you Bells…"  
If I could cry I would have. He meant that if I killed him now it would be okay.

"I'll miss you Jake…You always _were_ my best friend."  
"I'm sorry we couldn't have been more."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."  
"It's my fault."  
"It is…I wish you would have just accepted this, and left it alone so that I didn't have to kill my best friend." I herd Edward scream again and knew I had to hurry.

"Your bloodsucker needs you."  
"I know. I'll make this as quick as possible for you. Broken neck okay?"  
"Okay…I love you Bells."  
"I love you too Jake."

He smiled, and I knew with just those words he'd probably die happy. I quickly snapped his neck, and felt guilt consume me as my friend died before me. I bit my lip, and decided that guilt was better saved for later. I got up, and ran down the hill, turning invisible on my way down.

**EPOV- **

I cried out in pain again, as Sam cut through my stomach, my arms, my legs…anywhere he could reach. Then suddenly, I didn't feel his wait upon me anymore, and he was yelping in pain, and looking around in confusion. I smiled, Bella… I needed at least five minutes to heal up enough to fight. Bella could hold her own for that long. If she was down here that meant that she obviously, took care of Jacob. I saw a bunny about forty feet away from me. That would help a lot, I would only need three minutes instead of five. I got to it as fast as I could, and drank from in quickly. It didn't taste very good, but, it definitely helped. I quickly dropped the dead animal to cover my ears, as a blood curdling scream echoed through the clearing. I looked over to Sam to find his ears covered too.

When that was over, I watched as Sam was being knocked around, he was swiping around at the air, trying to find something to hit. I prayed to whoever could hear me that he didn't find her. Suddenly his fur caught on fire, and he quickly and skillfully rolled on the ground to put out the small flames. Suddenly he got really quiet. He was listening for her. That would not help his case at all. Vampires were all but noisy. Suddenly he locked eyes with me, and I got nervous. I still needed two minutes at the very least. I clenched my jaw together. When he started approaching me I realized he was using me as bait. He knew Bella didn't want me to get hurt, and was coming after me so he could find her. My eyes widened in horror, and before I could say something, she acted. I guess she grabbed him by the scruff, and pulled him, because he reached behind him, and dug his claws into her back, and pulled her forward. I couldn't see Bella, but I could see the blood dripping out of thin air. Sam snarled at her, and his black eyes locked with mine. It seemed as though he were smiling.

Without giving it a second thought, he bit into her stomach. I could see blood pouring out of her, and she became visible as she screamed out in pain. I couldn't wait to heal any longer. I had to help my angel. I jumped up quickly, and ran at him. He threw her to the ground, and right when I was about to punch him in the face, He got knocked into a nearby tree, and I noticed Carlisle was on top of him throwing insane punches, everywhere.

"Help her!" He screamed, and I didn't need to be told twice.

I ran to Bella, and looked down at her, pleading with my eyes that she would be okay. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, but she was breathing deeply.

"Bella?" I questioned. I tried to keep my voice calm, but it sounded frantic even to my own ears. Her eyes opened at the sound of my voice, and she smiled. I smiled back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I went through three days of intense pain…this is nothing."

I think I smiled and grimaced at the same time because she laughed at my response.

I looked around the field and spotted two more rabbits I smiled.

"I'll be right back."

I looked to see if Carlisle was okay, before I took off. I grabbed the rabbits and ran back, before Bella even finished exhaling. I handed her one, and she drank it thirstily. When she finished, she sat up and took the other one. She drank it dry as well. When she was finished she stood up. I smiled, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned my smile, and we went to go help Carlisle.

Sam had him pined up against a tree, and I threw him off of my father. Sam landed in the middle of the field, and we closed in on him. Soon, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett joined us in on encircling him. I smiled wickedly…I knew we were going to win now.

Sam growled loudly, but he knew he had been defeated. The circle around Sam became tighter and tighter as five angry vampires closed in on him. He all pounced on him at the same time; we were all snarling loudly as we ripped him apart. When we were finished all of us were covered in blood.

Carlisle looked around the large field, and sighed heavily.

"Normally a war doesn't take much longer then a few hours for our kind. This took nearly two days."

"It was a good fight." Emmett said.  
"Too easy," Alice added.

"Definitely." Emmett agreed.

"I could use a shower." I said, "I smell horribly of werewolf."

"We all do." Bella said. Smiling up at me.

I smiled back, and wrapped my bloody arm around her bloody waist. I kissed the top of her head, and breathed in deeply.

"Where are Rosalie, and Esme?" I questioned, suddenly concerned. We hadn't lost anyone in the family had we?

"Esme broke her leg, Rose stayed with her, while we came over to help you take care of Sam. Now, we need to collect these bodies, and burn them."

We all nodded, and we all walked around for a good ten minutes, picking up bodies, and dragging them to the same spot. Once we were sure we had all the bodies collected. We set the on fire. We figured it was the only sure way to dispose of the bodies.

We all walked back, talking and laughing; glad that the war was finally over. Carlisle made sure Esme's leg was secure, and picked her up to carry her home. We all ran, and it took a couple of hours, because we were all the way in Canada. We stopped a couple miles short of home, to hunt. By now Esme's leg had healed.

As we walked through the front door of our new home, that Tanya fixed for us while we were away, you could feel the happiness flooding the room. I suddenly felt bad for Jasper.

"Hey…did any one else here a really loud scream in the middle of fighting?"

Emmett laughed.

"What?"

"That was my fault. You see…the wolf I was fighting; he threatened to rape Rose after he killed me, and so before I killed him I ripped off his dick."

Everyone's mouths dropped, which caused Emmett and Rose to laugh harder.

We all headed to our new rooms, when Bella and I got to ours, I realized Tanya even moved all of our stuff for us. Our clothes were already hanging in the closets, there towels placed neatly in the bathroom, and our pictures were set up on the bedside table. I took off my shirt, and threw it to the floor. Bella went into the bathroom to start the water for the shower, and I followed in after her.

XxX.

After our very long shower, Bella and I laid down in our new bed. I held her to me tightly, and every once and a while kissed the top of her head. I was very grateful that we were both here, and okay.

"So I have a promise I have to uphold now."  
"you do?"  
"I promised you the honeymoon of your dreams Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled up at me, and said, "Yes you did. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could rent an island in Hawaii."  
"Really!?" She exclaimed excitedly, sitting up.

I nodded. She leaned back down, and kissed me gently, at first, but the kiss quickly became passionate. It didn't take long for that simple kiss to become mind blowing sex.

A/N:

I have one or two more chapters, the next one is the honeymoon, and the second is the family's happy ending! So it's not over just yet! R&R please!


	21. Hawaiian Honeymoon

**A/N: I'm not that happy with my final battle. I may rewrite chapter twenty. The end results will be that same of course, but I just think it could have been better! Anyways...Enjoy the honeymoon, and R&R. By the way this is by far the longest chapter! And I think it will be a two part honeymoon.**

End of Chapter 20-

"So I have a promise I have to uphold now."  
"You do?"  
"I promised you the honeymoon of your dreams Mrs. Cullen."  
She smiled up at me, and said, "Yes you did. So where are we going?"  
"I was thinking we could rent an island in Hawaii."  
"Really!?" She exclaimed excitedly, sitting up.

I nodded. She leaned back down, and kissed me gently, at first, but the kiss quickly became passionate. It didn't take long for that simple kiss to become mind blowing sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

We finished packing early, so we had some time to spend with the family before we left. Edward was outside loading the Car and talking to Emmett, and I was sitting on the couch with Alice and Rosalie. Tanya, Irina and Carmen were talking to Esme about Garden arrangements. I think she really missed her garden home in Forks.

…Forks. I don't remember much. I remember my parents very clearly still, and I missed them terribly. While Edward and I are off celebrating our marriage in Hawaii, my parents will get the news of my tragic car accident. Carlisle and Esme, Are returning to Forks to get the news, but all of their children will be out looking at colleges over the summer. Alice and I both died twenty miles outside of Phoenix. After the Funeral, Esme demands to move, because she can't stand living where there are so many memories, and they will come back here. I wonder how my parents will take it. I'm more worried about Charlie. Rene has someone to be there for her. Charlie doesn't. It hardly seems fair to them that I will be out having the time of my life with the man I love, while they mourn over my death. I was snapped out of my train of thought, when Alice chirped,

"We have a present for you."  
"We?"  
"Mmhm… Rose and I."

I looked at Rosalie questionably. We have gotten along much better since the war ended, but I knew how she thought about me. I wanted to ask if my so called present was to be set on fire, but I kept my remarks to myself.

"Okay, but you didn't have to get me a present."  
"Of course we did, it is your honeymoon." Rosalie said.

My eyes widened in disbelief, and I truly thought I was about to combust into flames. She is **not **this nice. Alice grabbed my hand, and started pulling me up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of the clock, and it was just about time to leave. As we entered her room, she pointed to the bed, and I sat down.

"Well, we can't show you your real present, because we snuck it into your suitcase, but we can show you a picture." Rose said smiling at me.

"You see," Alice began. "When we went to the mall the other day, I caught Edward looking at something in a window. It was very brief and very hard to catch. But when he saw it his eyes held flecks of green, so I knew he would want it. This present is actually for you, but he will most definitely enjoy it."

Rose cut in. "When you guys went hunting last night, I slipped it into your already packed suit case. It's at the very bottom folded neatly, when you're ready to use it."

"Okay, so what is it."

Alice held out a picture for me to look at. I took it, and smiled widely. It wasn't anything big, but I was grateful. I didn't have anything like this to wear for Edward. It was some lingerie. There were three different sets. The first one was purple, and had no underwear to where with it. It was a lace halter top that was long enough to just cover my butt, but in vain, because it was see through. The second was a satin flyaway babydoll. It was black, with white flowers on it. It was a spaghetti strap that would cover my breast just barely, and hung open so you could see my stomach. These came with a matching g-string. The third was slightly kinky for my taste, and I wasn't sure if I would wear it. It was more of Rosalie's style, and I knew she had picked it out. It was hot pink and black. It had spaghetti straps again, and it came with garters. The front wasn't see through at all, but on both sides was black lace that was completely see through.

I looked up and smiled, "Thanks guys." I stood up and gave them both a hug, and then Edward said,

"Thanks for what?"  
"Oh nothing…you know Alice, she is always spoiling me."  
"It seems like something…she is blocking her mind."  
"Well I guess for once you'll be surprised." I said smiling up at him.

He walked towards me, and kissed my forehead. "I can deal with a surprise. Are you ready to go though?"

I nodded, and we walked downstairs, where everyone was waiting to say there goodbyes.

Edward was quick with goodbyes, because we were running late, I however was not. I hugged everyone, and when I got to Esme, and Carlisle, I said,

"Take good care of Charlie. Don't just leave him there right away okay. Help him out a little bit. I was all he had."

They nodded, and both wrapped there arms around me in a very tight hug. I stepped out of the hug, and walked to the door to meet Edward. We said one final goodbye to everyone, and shut the door. He opened my car door for me, and then Got into the passengers side, before I could buckle up. I sighed heavily, as we pulled out of the driveway, and he grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm just worried about Charlie."  
"He'll be fine."  
"I know."

I turned to look out the window, and I was quickly becoming excited as we neared the air port. Then I felt guilty about being excited. I had such mixed feelings right now. As we got closer to the airport I suddenly became nervous.

"Wait…Edward, what about Humans."  
He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me.  
"What's this?" I asked taking the little green pill from his hands.  
"Just eat it, and you have to chew it then swallow."  
"This is going to taste horrible."  
"I have something that you get to wash it down with that tastes worse." He said smiling at my childish reaction.

I groaned when he pulled over three miles before the airport and reached across me to get into the glove box. He pulled out a little vile, that contained a dark blue liquid. It wasn't any bigger then a shot, but it looked gross.

"I'm not taking either one of these…" I said with authority handing it back to him.  
"You don't have a choice."  
"What is it?"  
"It confuses your hunger, so that you aren't drawn to Human blood. It will last for a month."  
"We'll be in Hawaii for two."  
"I know, which is why I have more."  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Sometimes, when the volturi go on missions they can't risk feeding, so they take these. I wrote a letter to Aro, and he happily sent them over, because we changed you so early."  
"How do you know it's not a trick?"  
"Because I tested it on myself."  
"Edward! It could have killed you…"  
"Which would have been immensely better then it killing you. Now take it, before we are late." He said thrusting the little green pill back into my hand.

"And I have to chew it or it won't work."  
"Yes…"

I groaned, and popped the pill into my mouth, chewing it. I felt the powdery chalk absorbing the venom in my mouth, and I just about choked on it as it slid down my throat.

I coughed. "That was awful."  
"Ready for the worst part?" He said handing me the little blue shot.

I grimaced, but took the vile from his hands, and took off the lid. I downed it as quickly as I could. At first I was going to tell Edward that it was easier then the pill. But then I felt my stomach twisting in a weird way, and I thought I was going to throw up. I gagged, and coughed, and squeezed my eyes shut. Edward rubbed my back, and put something else in my hand.

I opened my eyes to find a little packet of blood. The kind you would find in a hospital.

"Is this…"  
"No it's not human. Carlisle took one of those bags form the hospital, and filled it with your favorite."

I smiled, and sank my fangs into the plastic bag happily. I drank deeply, and when it was all gone, I felt fine.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded, and he handed me a napkin. I cleaned myself up while he pulled off of the curb, and into air port security.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I was nervous at first, when we got out of the car. There were at least nine other humans in the parking area that we were in. I eyed Bella very closely; to make sure that it had kicked in already. I'm sure she would not want to be guilty for killing people the whole time we were in Hawaii. And that would definitely put a damper on my mood. As we walked past a married couple and their child I held Bella tighter to me. She seemed fine though, like she had absolutely no problems. I finally relaxed.

Bella started walking towards bag checking, and I pulled her back.

"What?"  
"You don't go through those bag checks when you take a private plane."  
"Private plane?"  
"Yes."

She seemed even more excited. I led her through a pair of doors, which led to a whole new area of the airport. It was full of all the people, and vampires alike who took private planes. The area was large, although there were only about thirty of us.

Bag checks were quick enough, and my pilot Jack took our bags for us, and led us through the doors that led outside to my plane.

"So how have you been Jack?"  
"Fairly well sir."  
"Edward…only Carlisle likes you to call him sir."  
"Okay Edward. And how have you been?"  
"Never better in fact. Just got married."  
"I know. Are the two of you excited for the honeymoon."  
"I know I am." I said smiling, and Bella Just nodded.  
"Jack this is my wife, Bella."  
"It's very nice to meet you Bella. Congratulations."

She smiled and nodded. Jack took our bags into the plane, probably to store them. When he came back he motioned for us to board. We sat down in our seats, and jack came down the isle with a bottle of what appeared to be wine.

"Would the happy couple like some before we take off."  
"Sure Jack. Thank you."

He poured us two glasses of a thick red liquid. Bella looked truly surprised. When Jack went into the cockpit, she looked at me confused and said,

"He knows you're a vampire?"  
"He is a vampire."  
"What! No he's not."  
"Yes he is."  
"But his eyes…"  
"Contacts."  
"Oh."  
"Try and enjoy yourself Bella."

She nodded and picked up a glass. I did the same, and we both took a sip. She drank most of hers, and I only drank a little.

"Thirsty?"  
"Just a little. That pill you gave me made my throat burn. This helps."

I nodded, and downed the rest of what was in my glass. I set it down, and Jack came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Jack and I will be your pilot for the flight from Denali to Lanai. Please enjoy your flight, and sit back and relax. I will turn on your seat belt signs, but I do not expect you to wear them. You don't need them." He said that last part laughing to himself, and it looked like Bella appreciated his joke, because she was smiling.

After we were in the air, and actually on our course to Lanai, I watched Bella, while she was looking out the window. I didn't notice before, but she looked really good today. She was wearing a deep blue halter top that showed off her cleavage quite nicely. She also wore a black skirt, that was short, and loose fitting. She was wearing a pair of black pumps to. It seemed that now she had grace she actually enjoyed wearing heals. Her legs looked amazing, and I could see us in a bed right now, making love. She would hold onto my shoulders, and I would grip her thighs for support. I gulped back the venom that was flowing freely in my mouth now, and looked away. I felt like a shy boy in high school for some reason.

I poured some more blood in our glasses, and she looked at me. I looked up and smiled at her, she returned my smile, and happily took the glass I was handing her. I stood up, and offered her my hand. She took it, and I led her to the back of the plane.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. She sounded like she was in on some private joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV- **

I smelt the blood that Edward began to pour, and I looked at him. He looked up at me as soon as I turned around and smiled. I smiled back, and noticed his eyes were green now. He extended his hand forward handing me a glass. I took it smiling. He stood up, and offered me his hand for me to stand as well. We started heading for the back of thought about how couples in movies would have sex on a plane, and I asked,

"Where are we going?" Although I'm sure he could tell I was implying something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I wanted you guys to know the private joke.

**EPOV-**

I opened a door, and led her in. She looked fairly surprised to find a whole bedroom on a plane. There was a bed, and a dresser, a night stand, and even a T.V. She turned around and looked up at me seductively smiling.

"Are you trying to seduce me Edward?"  
"Only if you want to be seduced."  
"I don't think you can seduce me…"  
"Is that so Mrs. Cullen, because I do believe it was you who used dazzling to describe me once."

She smiled and said, "Well yes, but that was when I was human."  
"So I don't dazzle you now." I whispered, stepping forward, and leaning in close to her face. Our lips were just inches apart. I breathed deeply, waiting for her response.

I didn't look away from her face, but I took her glass from her hands, and I set both of them on the dresser next to me. I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her close to me. I continued to wrap my arms around her, putting on hand on her lower back, and the other placed gently on her neck. I smiled my crooked smile, and I noticed she gulped nervously.

"No." She whispered.  
"Your lying." I sated.  
"How do you know?"   
"Because you eyes are that chocolaty brown color I love so much." I said still smiling.

She finally returned my smile, sensing defeat. She leaned up, to kiss me, and I happily obliged. She moaned into my mouth, and I brushed my tongue across her lower lip. She parted her mouth for me to enter, and our tongues battled each other. I moved my hands, down her back, until I gripped her butt, and I pulled her up; she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I pushed her up against a wall roughly. She moaned out loud, when I did. I unzipped my pants, with my free hand, and pushed my way into her entrance. She bit her lip, probably to hold back another moan. I however wasn't going to hide how it felt. I moaned her name freely, but still not trying to be too loud, because of Jack. She was gripping my shoulders tightly, and she kissed my neck. I was holding on to her right thigh with my left hand, and gripping the wall with my other; just how I pictured it. I could feel my climax coming, and I couldn't put it off much longer. I need her to climax now. I wouldn't finish without her. I thrust forward hard, and fast. Her moans were more frequent, but I didn't think she was close enough. I kissed her neck, and bit on her shoulders. I think that did it, because she let out one more loud moan, and I felt her walls tighten. She whispered my name, and that was it for me. I climaxed, and it felt amazing.

I stepped back, and put away my member. Bella was leaning against the wall smiling. And I stepped forward, and pressed my body up against hers. I kissed her passionately, but I still felt the need for her body to touch mine, and the craving to be inside of her. I could already feel myself beginning to harden again. Bella pushed me off of her, and I fell against the bed. She growled at me, and took off her shirt. My eyes widened in disbelief. Bella never took control like this. She got on top of me, and started undoing the buttons of my shirt. I sat up and started kissing her deeply while she worked. She kissed me back at first, but once she got my shirt down past my shoulders, she pushed me back down. I smiled, and growled playfully. She looked at me with her lust filled eyes, and unzipped my pants. She pulled it out easily, because it was begging to come out. I moaned as she lowered herself back down onto my member. I let her work for a little while, but I wasn't used to her being controlling. She pushed up and down on me, and every time she came back down I groaned out in pleasure. I tried to turn us over, to give her a chance to let me work, but she quickly pinned my hands above my head. Once again I was surprised, and the surprise of it all only intensified the pleasure. She leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"If you try to escape again you're going to be punished."

I smiled, and moaned again when she thrust back down onto me. It didn't take long after that for me to orgasm, and finish. When she was done she rolled off of me, breathing heavily. I looked at my watch and smiled; _eight more hours until landing._

XxX.

When we finally emerged from our room, the seat belt sign was on, and it was half an hour until landing. I smiled happily. I took Bella in my arms, and sat in one of the seats provided for us. I grabbed our glasses and handed hers to her, and drank mine. She took a sip of hers, and then looked at me questionably.

"Is this the same glass from ten hours ago?"

I just smiled. She laughed lightly, and finished what was in her glass. We talked for the rest of the flight about her 'death'. She was very worried for Charlie.

"Carlisle will call right after they stage your accident, again after Charlie and Rene get the news, and again before and after the funeral. They are going to take care of Charlie. Don't worry so much love."  
"I can't help it. Our relationship and my memories of my parents are the only strong ones. So worrying about them is something I can't avoid."  
"I know. But honestly how much else did you have to remember. You said you didn't have a lot of friends back in Phoenix, and you never had a boyfriend before."  
"I mean I remember them, not exactly every thing that happened, but that I loved them, and they loved me. I don't remember so many details about Rene, since I spent the last two years in Forks. I remember a lot about our relationship though, and a lot about Charlie. I don't really remember school or my friends, or even what happened when you left. I remember falling apart, but everything else is blank. I remember putting Charlie through a lot when I went zombie. That's why I'm so worried about him. I didn't tell you, but before I left with your family to move to Denali, I had a talk with Charlie about us."

I looked at her confused, and tried to see what the look on her face was. "What kind of a talk?" I asked scrutinizing her facial expressions. She took a deep breath.

"I told him I was planning on giving you an answer to a question. He asked, 'what question?' and I then told him about planning to marry you. I told him that you asked me too, and that before the end of the summer I would tell you yes. I told him this because I wanted him to be there when I told you yes; because I wanted you to know you had his blessing. It was important to me for him to give us his blessing. I would never have left without it."

I sat there gaping at her, and I was very surprised, that Charlie actually gave me, us, his blessing. "When did you talk to him about this? You had no time before we left. Did he get angry with you? Does he hate me or accept me now?"

"Edward…relax. I talked to him before he left for work the day I called Jacob. The same day we left for Alaska. You didn't show up until noon, so you never had a chance to read his mind. No he wasn't angry with me. He didn't accept it at first, but it didn't take much to convince him. And he most definitely accepts you now. He knows how much we love each other."

I slumped back against my chair. "Wow." I breathed. "All the thoughts he had…I never would have dreamed he would give us his blessing."  
"Well he did. He even called you his son before he left work that day."  
"Really? He did."  
"Yeah."

Our moment was interrupted by Jack. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I would like to inform you that we are about to land. Mr. Cullen, you car is waiting on the first level garage. The island is yours for two months; the only people here are workers. Enjoy your stay on Lanai."

I could feel the plane jerk a little as we landed. I kept my hold on Bella firm, and only let go once Jack informed us that we had landed. Lucky for us it was 8:30 at night. Other wise we would be stuck on this plane for a very long time.

"We'll finish this talk later." I whispered to Bella. She smiled, kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

We stepped off the plane, and Jack was waiting outside with our bags. I took them from him, thanked him, and handed him a tip. We walked over to the first level garage while Bella talked happily about how excited she was. We were taking a boat to Oahu in a week to check out Diamond Head, and Pale look out; possibly Pearl Harbor, and the Arizona memorial if they're open at night. The only time we'll be out during the day is on this island.

**(A/N: Just for the record Pale is pronounced Paul-lay, and it's absolutely beautiful. Not a lot of tourists know about it, but if you ever visit Hawaii, you definitely should ask the locals about it. I lived there for eight years. It's amazing!)**

We got into the parking lot, and I saw my car. I smiled brightly as the moon reflected off the fresh paint of my new Toyota FT-HS (**A/N: it's a damn sexy car**!). I quickly but the bags in the trunk; excited to get behind the wheel of my new baby. It was a forty-five minute drive from here to the house we were staying at. With my new car I bet we could make it in twenty minutes.

Bella giggled at my excitement, as I got into the drivers seat, and turned on the ignition. As she got in the car, I realized that I completely forgot to get the door for her.

"Oh…Bella, I'm sorry, it's just I was really excited about my gift from Rose and Emmett."  
"It's okay, I understand. Just drive already, you can barely contain yourself."

I smiled at my wife. She knew me all too well. I leaned across the seat and gave her a quick kiss. I threw the shifter in reverse, and then quickly peeled out of the parking lot. The speed was amazing. I was on the highway in no time. Right now nothing really mattered. I was in Hawaii, with my beautiful wife, and the most amazing car in the world. It didn't get any better then this.

I was so wrong on timing though. Rose must've fixed up the engine, because I predicted twenty minutes and got there in twelve.

"That was amazing."

Bella laughed at me, and got out of the car to look at the house.

"I wish you wouldn't have driven so fast, I mean I know it's a new car, but I hardly got to see any of the pretty scenery."

She snaked her arms around my waist, and hugged me to her tightly. I put my arms around her and hugged her back.

"I promise you'll see every piece of this island before we go home."  
"Do you promise…" She said teasing me. I said,  
"Yes." Being serious.

She smiled, and got onto her tip toes to give me a kiss. After she was done kissing me, she said, "I want to go see the house now." and sprinted to the front door.  
"You need the key!" I called after her laughing. She ran back quickly and took them out of my pocket, and whispered, "Thanks." before running back to the front door. I laughed lightly to myself, and went around to the trunk to retrieve our bags. I ran back to the house to find her. I didn't like being away from her much more then two minutes since the war. I walked into our bedroom, and set the bags by the foot of the bed.

"Bella?" I called out.

I didn't get an answer. I tilted my head up to smell for her, but all I got was a lingering sent. I began to get nervous. "Bella…this isn't funny."

She jumped on my back and whispered, "Actually I think it is quite funny." She kissed my neck, and said, "Try to find me." Then she was gone.

"Bella you know I can't find you if your invisible. I can't even smell you that way."  
"Then I'll make some noise occasionally."

I breathed in deeply, and began to walk through the bed room.

"We need rules then."  
"Okay." She whispered from somewhere near the bed.

I ran towards the sound, but found nothing.

"We stay in this room."  
"Sure." She whispered from near the bathroom.

Again I ran towards her voice, but when I got there she was no longer in that spot. I herd her giggle, and reached behind me, but she moved to quickly. I laughed too.

"Marco." I said standing vary still, and not breathing. Hoping to maybe here footsteps this time.  
"Polo."  
"Marco."  
"Polo." She whispered from behind me. I turned around, and she was lying on the bed. Her body was supported by her elbows, and her legs were crossed in a seductive manner.

I walked towards her slowly. When I reached the bed she vanished, but I was faster this time. I caught hold of either her wrist or her ankle. I felt for her fingers or her shoe, and I discovered I was holding her hand. I saw fire shoot from the other hand to the near by candles, and I smiled. She turned visible, and returned my smile. I crawled onto the bed, and rested slightly above her. I kissed her lips tenderly. I ran my hand up her thigh. Her skin was smooth and silky. I wanted her badly right now.

"Bella…" I whispered.  
"Yes…" She said, also whispering.

I smiled, and pulled back. She looked as though se was glaring at me, but she looked far too sexy right now for her to really be angry. I suspect she just didn't want me to move. I went to our bags, and quickly unpacked them.

"You chose this moment to unpack."  
"I need our swim suits." I smiling at her.

I finished mine, leaving out my swimming trunks, and began hers. I found her swim suit quickly, and tossed it on the bed with mine. When I got to the bottom of her suit case my mouth hung open. She had packed three very sexy pieces of lingerie. She noticed my gaping, and giggled. I looked up at her, and she was already in her deep blue bikini. She looked even more stunning the before. I looked back down into her bags and pulled out the first one. I set it on the bed, and I took out the others and set them all side by side.

"These will look much better on you."

She giggled, and tossed me my swimming trunks.

"Go change, I'll put these away for now."  
"You are going to wear those right?"  
"I think so, as long as you want me too."  
"Oh I most definitely do."

She laughed again, and I finished changing. I grabbed two towels, and her hand, plus something else…a surprise; and headed for the back door. We ran down the beach, until we reached what I was looking for. I saw the big white bed in the middle of the beach. There was a white canopy over it, and had satin sheets. There was a palm tree, and two tiki torches that needed lighting. I looked at Bella, and she was smiling widely.

"This is a nice surprise." She whispered.  
"I'm glad you like it. Do you think you could light the torches?"

She flicked her fingers towards the torches, and they both instantly caught fire. I grinned hugely, and probably looked like an idiot. But I didn't care. I had the only thing in the world that mattered to me.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."  
"You love the sound of that don't you?"  
"Don't you?" I questioned.  
"Of course. How could I not? I love you more then anything. I talked about marriage long before you did."  
"You did?"  
"Mhmm… The day after we went to the meadow for the first time. I think I asked you if what Rose and Emmett had would ever be possible for us."

My eyes widened.

"You remember that?"  
"I couldn't forget. It was the day I found out you loved me. The day I knew you felt the same."

I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her passionately. She held onto me tightly. When we pulled out of the kiss we were both breathing heavily, and then I started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"  
I smiled, and pulled away.  
"What?"  
I poked her and ran.  
"Edward!?"  
"You're it!" I screamed as I ran into the water.

I could hear her laughing lightly, as she followed me into the water. It didn't take her long to actually catch me, but I was also going easy on her. When she caught me, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I supported her.

"Don't you run away from me Mr. Cullen."  
"I'm sorry honey."  
"Honey?"  
"Do you not like it."  
"No it's cute…and we are married so I guess it's okay."  
"I love you so much Bella."  
"I love you too. More then you can possibly fathom."  
"I think I know exactly how much you love me Bella."  
"And how is that."  
"You gave up everything for me. Your family, friends, life…your soul."  
"You already had my soul Edward, and I don't consider myself eternally damned either, so don't even start with that."  
"I don't think you or myself for that matter are eternally damned."  
"You don't?" She questioned, confused.  
"Of course not. How could I possibly be eternally damned if I get to have my angel with me?"  
"I already told you, you're the angel."  
"Ah, yes. But I said my angel."

She smiled, and I lowered my lips onto hers. I felt that sudden need for her again, and next thing I knew we were out of the water, and we were both panting. Bella ran her fingers through me wet hair, and I ran my hands down her back. I made it up onto the beach, and made my way towards the light emitting from the tiki torches. When I got there, I put her down, and untied the top to her bikini. I looked down at her breast, and gulped back the venom. She was undoing the ties on my swim wear, while I slid her bottoms down her legs. My trunks dropped the same time her bikini bottoms did.

I quickly grabbed a towel to dry off the remaining water on each of our bodies. I dried myself off quickly, but took my time with Bella. I wanted to touch her every where. When I finished I gently lowered her onto the bed, and put us both under the fluffy white blankets. The satin sheets felt good against my body, and I was sure they felt good against hers as well. I positioned myself on top of her, knowing I couldn't wait much longer.

"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too Edward." She breathed. I could hear the need in her voice as well.

I entered her slowly, causing my whole body to beg for it. It screamed at me to move faster, to give it all I had. I ignored it though. The torture I was putting myself through intensified the pleasure. I felt her walls grip onto my hard member, and every time I thrust into her it seemed her passageway tightened. I was moaning loudly, and freely, knowing that no one would hear us, and Bella was doing the same. My body was trembling with need. I could feel her shaking beneath me as well. She arched her back up, and I took one of her breasts into my mouth. She groaned loudly. I twirled my tongue around her nipple, and bit it gently. She arched her back as I said this and called out my name into the night. The moment she said my name I could no longer control myself. I started pumping in and out of her, faster and harder. I whispered her name into her ear, and she dug her nails into my back as her first climax took her. I kissed her neck lightly, and then moved to her lips. I craved to have the sweet taste of her in my mouth. I kissed her deeply and passionately. She moaned into my mouth, and when I pulled away, she called out my name as her second climax took her. I thrust in one last time before I spilled myself into her; growling loudly. I collapsed on top of her, and rolled off. I gathered her into my arms, and kissed her deeply on the lips.

I pulled away, and we were both panting heavily.

"I love you." She breathed.  
"I love you too." I answered, looking into her eyes.

"I have one more surprise for you."  
"You do? I think you've given me enough."  
"I'll be spoiling you for eternity, so you might as well get used to it."  
"Fair enough." She whispered snuggling closely.  
"You know how normal human couples fall asleep together after they make love?"  
"Yes…" She eyed me questionably.   
"I haven't slept in nearly one hundred and ten years. I have watched you sleep for the last two, and for once I want to be able to fall asleep with you in my arms."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Something else from Aro. This however was a wedding gift. It tastes like blood, so it isn't disgusting like the other things you took."  
"How long dose it take to work?"  
"About fifteen minutes."

She smiled at me timidly.

"Bella, will you fall asleep with me." I asked. _God I sounded so stupid_  
She giggled a little, and then said, "Only if you promise to tell me what you dream about in the morning."  
"I already told you one that if I could dream at all it would be about you."  
She smiled and replied with, "Well I guess we're going to find out."

I turned over, and pulled two small viles off of the other towel. I handed her one, and kept one for myself.

"To a new beginning, the start of a new life, and true love."

Our viles clinked together, and we both drank the warm liquid. I threw mine onto the sand, and she did the same. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled closely. I put the blankets more tightly around us. I was feeling chilly. I guess it was because of our potion. I hummed my lullaby to her, until I sensed that she was asleep. I smiled. I hadn't seen her sleeping in nearly four months. I yawned. I had twelve more of these, which meant six more nights of sleep. I was looking forward to it. I felt my eyes beginning to droop. And for the first time since I was human, I actually felt tired. I held Bella to me tightly as I closed my eyes. That last ting I remember before drifting off to sleep was the breeze coming off of the ocean.

**A/N:**

**So what'd you think? Long huh? Anyways. I may not update again before eclipse comes out. If I do it will be only one chapter, and if I don't I will sometime after the 9****th****. I think that sounds fair. I'm sure you all understand as you are just as excited as I am for eclipse to come out. I have been counting down from 86 days. Now I'm down to 6. WOW! Lol anyways. R&R. Also, the link for Edwards new Car is below. Remove the spaces. It was the only way to post the link.**

**H t t p / c o o l c a r s . b l o g s o m e . c o m / I m a g e s / 1 1 2 0 7 0 2 0 9 z + t o y o t a f t h s c o n c e p t c a r + l e f t f r o n t v i e w . j p g**


	22. Aro's Gift

**A/N: I've decided how I am going to end this, and it ends with a new plot, so you know what that means. SQUAL!!! Aren't you excited? Anyways… This chapter and I think one more before the end; possibly two more. We'll see. I love my plot. If you read the last paragraph, from the last chapter you might be able to get what the plot will be. But don't guess, b/c if you guess right, I don't want to spoil it for others. They'll find out by the end of this Fanfic. The last chap is going to have a huge cliff hanger! Don't you just hate me??**

End of chapter 21-

Our viles clinked together, and we both drank the warm liquid. I threw mine onto the sand, and she did the same. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled closely. I put the blankets more tightly around us. I was feeling chilly. I guess it was because of our potion. I hummed my lullaby to her, until I sensed that she was asleep. I smiled. I hadn't seen her sleeping in nearly four months. I yawned. I had twelve more of these, which meant six more nights of sleep. I was looking forward to it. I felt my eyes beginning to droop. And for the first time since I was human, I actually felt tired. I held Bella to me tightly as I closed my eyes. That last ting I remember before drifting off to sleep was the breeze coming off of the ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

_My hair blew around my face as the wind rushed past me. I could here Bell screaming. She was calling me from somewhere in the darkness, but I couldn't find her. I tried to smell her, but I couldn't smell her either. Suddenly her screaming stopped, and it was replaced by laughter. The next thing I new it was sunny and we were in our meadow. Bella was lying on the ground, and she was still human. I smiled, and strode over to her. I kissed her on her soft, warm lips, but when I pulled away it wasn't Bella anymore. It was Rosalie. The next thing I knew, Emmett was on me, throwing punches left and right, and I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face; it hurt to know that I was the one who caused them. I saw her mouth the words, 'Why Edward?' before she turned and ran from me. Now I was in the darkness again, and once again alone. I began searching for Bella again, only this time, I could smell her. I followed her scent quickly, and when I neared her scent, I stopped. She was in La Push. If Bella was there however, I was going. I crossed the border, and ran towards her scent. I could here faint groaning sounds coming from inside the black's house. They were probably torturing her. I looked in one of the windows, and my eyes widened in disbelief and horror. I saw Bella, and Black making love. I whispered,_

_  
"Bella." I felt a cold liquid run down my face. I touched it and found that I was crying. Bella looked up, and quickly pushed Jacob off of her, and held the sheets to her body. "Edward?" She whispered, as if she thought she were imagining me. Jacob looked out the window and I growled at him, but he didn't look like he could see me. "What did you say Bells?" She looked up at him, and back out the window and started crying. "I'm sorry…Jake, I-I-I can't do this. I thought I could give you what was left of me, but I can't. I keep seeing Edward, every time I'm with you. Every time we try to do something. I can't betray my love for him by being with you like this." He looked at her stunned, and I'm sure the look on my face was even more surprised_. I didn't go anywhere_. "Betray your love for him? Bella he left you! He said you weren't good enough for him! That he didn't want you!! Well I'm right here, and I would never hurt you like that, and I love you…but you keep mangling my heart like it's nothing."_

That pissed me off. I didn't mean any of those things. It's one thing for Bella, my family, and her family to make me feel bad. Another thing entirely for Black to do it. I snarled loudly, and sprung forward onto him. I don't know why he couldn't see me, but he sure as hell could feel the punches I was throwing right before I broke his neck. Bella lay on the bed curled into a ball and crying. I walked over to her, and took her in my arms, whispering "I'm sorry." Over and over again, which only made her cry harder. 

_Then she was gone. Carlisle was pulling me outside, and yelling something at me, but I couldn't understand him; like my ears were clogged or something. He was wearing a tux, and I looked down at myself to notice that I was too. When I got outside everyone was waiting for me. Next thing I knew the wedding march was playing, and Bella was walking down the isle. Suddenly I felt warm, and happy. Soon we were in Hawaii making love. We fell asleep together, and when we awoke she told me she was pregnant. _Was I moving through time or something now?_ I smiled, and touched her stomach. I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply, when I opened them, Bella was screaming, and we were in a hospital. She was giving birth. After the baby was born, Bella fell limp. I looked at her smiling, but my smile soon faded as the heart monitor went flat. I fell to my knees and started crying. _

I opened my eyes to a very sunny area on the beach, and Bella was in my arms still. I sighed heavily realizing it was just a dream. What a crazy dream too. I looked over at my angel and smiled. It was strange to see here like this; the sun glistening off of her. I knew it was what she wanted, but it was still hard to see her like this, even though now I had her for forever. I smiled at the thought of forever. I seemed to be smiling a lot lately. I leaned down and kissed her neck, and up to her jaw. I kissed her cheek, and when I kissed her lips, she finally awoke.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

She smiled up at me and gave me a kiss on the lips before answering.  
"I did. I had the craziest dream though."  
"Me too; it might be a side affect to the poison we were drinking."  
"Poison?"  
"It isn't blood, and it does something to us that shouldn't happen. I think that is a poison."

She laughed, and stretched. "What are we doing today?"  
"What we did last night." I growled playfully, rolling on top of her.

She laughed, and pushed me off of her saying, "Edward, knock it off…I'm serious."  
"So am I…" I said playfully, yet seriously.  
"Edward…"  
"What!! You are the one who bought three extreamly tempting outfits."  
"Correction…those are courtesy of Alice and Rosalie."  
"Well either way…"  
"We have two months Edward."  
"You sound like you don't want me anymore…"  
"Oh Edward…that wasn't how I meant it, I mean later tonight, of course I want to…It's just, I kind of want to see some sights too."  
"You said we have two months."

I rolled back on top of her and growled into her neck, before I bit her there. She gasped, and I smiled. I ran my hands down her torso as hers found my hair. She was starting to breath heavily, and I was more then enjoying the effect I was having on my angel.

I stopped and she groaned out in protest.

"Well I thought you didn't want to." I said teasingly.

"I changed my mind…" She growled at me angrily. 

I laughed, and continued to what I was doing before. She whispered my name into my ear, and it made me want her more.

**A/N**: DIRTY AND GRAPHIC BELOW!

**BPOV-**

He continued to kiss down my body, and it felt as though he was igniting my whole body on fire. I anticipated the kiss I was waiting for, and when he kissed me there, in my most sensitive of places, I gasped. His tongue flicked over my pulsing clit, and I had to bite my lip to stifle my cries. Edward wasn't going to have that. He wanted to hear me scream, and it was apparent in the way he was further torturing me. He pushed his fingers into my tight passage, and a small moan escaped my lips. It didn't take long after that for my orgasm to take me into my own personal high.

He pulled away, and kissed my lips lightly before licking the juices off of his fingers. I stared wide eyed as he did this. He lay down, and I got on top of him. I repeated the things he did at first, kissing him everywhere, but when I reached his enlarged member, I only kissed its peak. He ran his fingers through my hair as I enclosed my mouth around him. His grip tightened as I bobbed up and down. With each suck I could feel his member throb with need, and I knew he was coming to an end. When his sweet venom spewed into my mouth I happily swallowed every last drop.

**A/N**: no more graphicness

He smiled at me, and pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, and gave him a quick kiss, before jumping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as I wrapped a towel around my naked body.  
"To take a shower."  
"Can I join you?"  
"Only if you can get there first." I said smiling, before taking off in a sprint.

**EPOV- **

I laughed, and jumped out of bed wrapping a towel around my wait and sprinting towards the house in one fluid movement. I got to the bathroom door, and she was there about a second after I got there. She pouted at me and said, "Not Fair. You cheated." I laughed, and pulled her into me. "No I'm just faster."

"No you just had more practice."  
"That too." I said kissing her temple.  
"How do you know I wasn't already here, and I was invisible?"  
"Because you said not fair."

She pouted again in that adorable way of her, and I smiled as I pulled her into the bathroom. She giggled as I removed her towel, and tuned on the hot water, pushing her into the shower. I removed my towel and stepped in after her.

XxX.

**BPOV-**

He ran his hands along my back and it made me shiver in response. My body ached for him. He lather some soap in between his big hands and ran it across my body; massaging the liquid into my skin. It felt amazing. When he was finished washing my body he moved onto my hair. He took his time there to. Massaging the shampoo and conditioner into my scalp. When he was done, and I was perfectly clean, he nudged me out of the shower, and washed himself in vampire speed. I laughed as the water turned off, and I wrapped a towel around myself.

"What if I wanted to return the favor?"  
"We were running out of warm water." He said smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile at my love.

**A/N: It sort of goes by quickly now, I hate to rush it, but I have to. **

When we finished getting dressed, we took his new car out to look at some of the sights on Lanai. He drove slower then he had yesterday, but we still didn't drive anywhere below one hundred miles per hour. The island was beautiful. Edward played a tour guide, and every time we passed something interesting he would say something like, "And on your right miss, you can see the beautiful ocean, and Mountains." It made me laugh, and kept me entertained. We had stopped a couple of times to go swimming. Once even to go hiking, and to hunt. They didn't have a lot of wild animals here, but they had plenty of monkey's.

Later when we returned home, we made love again, and again, and again; before drinking some more of the delicious poison that allowed me to fall asleep in my loves arms. That night, I had another strange dream, and Edward had too. We decided it was definitely a side affect.

It continued like this for a week, and each day after we awoke, I felt less like a vampire. I didn't want to say anything to Edward though. He worries too easily. Although it seemed Edward was having the same problems I was.

**EPOV-**

Each day I felt different, not really a bad different, but different no less. I didn't seem to sparkle as much in the sun, and either did Bella. By the time I awoke on the fifth day, I could swear I thought french fry's smelt appetizing. What was going on with me? I even noticed Bella stumble a couple times, and my eyes held tints of green when I wasn't aroused. I decided that while Bella Showered, I would talk to Aro.

The phone rang twice.

"Hello, this is Gianna, we are currently closed for tours until tomorrow."  
"Gianna it's Edward Cullen."  
"Oh, Mr. Cullen, well how can I help you?"  
"I need to speak with Aro about a gift he gave to Bella and I for our Wedding."  
"Aro doesn't take phone calls Edward as I'm sure you know."

"Yes well I'm sure he'll be intrigued to hear this."  
"I can't help you I'm sorry."

I clenched my teeth together, and tried desperately to regain my composure.

"Listen to Gianna, I really need to speak with Aro."  
"Hello Edward, what can I do for you."  
"Felix get off the damn phone!"  
"Do you really need to speak with Aro."  
"Yes, and preferably before my wife gets out of the shower."  
"Very well. Are you willing to accept punishments if he's angry."  
"Sure whatever."

I waited very impatiently until Aro's voice came on the line.

"Hello."  
"Hello Aro, this is Edward Cullen."  
"Ah, Edward…I am so pleased to hear from you. Are you and Mrs. Cullen enjoying your gifts?"  
"I'm glad you mentioned our gifts Aro, you see, I'm kind of worried about them, they are causing some unusual side effects that are making me upset."  
"Yes they do have side effects."  
"Like…"  
"Well my dear boy, I only could give you the greatest wedding gift of all."  
"And what is that."  
"The side effect to my poison."  
"Which is…?" I said, beginning to become angry.  
"Well I'm sure you can figure it out yourself. You are the one always complaining about being a vampire."

And then the line went dead. _What does that mean_. I thought to myself angrily. I took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the back porch. It was shining brightly, but for some reason…I wasn't. I herd Bella gasp from in the bathroom, and I ran to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something weird is going on Edward." She said turning to look at me, with those chocolaty brown eyes I loved so much. I smiled, and she blushed.

"I know. It's Aro's poison. It's affecting us weirdly. We just won't take it tonight. Things will go pack to normal soon."

She nodded, and we went to our bed. We made love yet again for the fourth time that day. Each time was more amazing then the others. When I finished, I collapsed on top of her, exhausted. I looked over at the clock, and it read 9:30. I pulled Bella into my arms, and hummed my lullaby to her. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, and without taking Aro's Poison. When I woke up, I was stunned beyond belief.

_I could feel my heart Beat, and I could hear Bella's. _

**A/N:  
Shits and giggles below-**

_MCR-_

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_

_I can't control myself because I don't know how_

_And they love me for it I swear I'll be here for a while_

_So give them blood, blood_

_Gallons of the stuff,_

_Give them all that they can drink_

_And it will never be enough,_

_So give them blood, blood, blood…._

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood._

_A celebrated man amongst the gurnies _

_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck_

_The doctor's and the nurses, they adore me so_

_But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck_

_I gave you blood, blood_

_Gallons of the stuff_

_I gave you all that you could drink _

_And it has never been enough _

_I gave you blood, blood, blood….._

_The kind a human reckons that you love!_

**I hope you all enjoyed that piece of lyrical fun! Anyways the next chapter is the end! Or rather the beginning to my new story! **


	23. The situation

**A/N: OMG! Haha the reviews I got for this chap. were great…Everyone freaked out that they were human. Well take a breather it may not be as bad as you think. Also I was surprised at how many people reacted to my MRC goodie. Anyways, enjoy the final chap. and R&R!!!!**

End of Chapter 22-

"Something weird is going on Edward." She said turning to look at me, with those chocolaty brown eyes I loved so much. I smiled, and she blushed.

"I know. It's Aro's poison. It's affecting us weirdly. We just won't take it tonight. Things will go pack to normal soon."

She nodded, and we went to our bed. We made love yet again for the fourth time that day. Each time was more amazing then the others. When I finished, I collapsed on top of her, exhausted. I looked over at the clock, and it read 9:30. I pulled Bella into my arms, and hummed my lullaby to her. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, and without taking Aro's Poison. When I woke up, I was stunned beyond belief.

_I could feel my heart Beat, and I could hear Bella's. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I sat up quickly, and looked around. I couldn't see everything the way I usually did. It seemed as though my incredible vision was lessened to that of a humans. I could still hear the same though; I mean I could hear Bella's heart beating, the distant waves of the ocean, and even the neighbors three miles from here (if you could even call them that). I put my hand to my chest. My heart was definitely beating. I gulped back whatever was in my mouth, and I was surprised not to taste any venom. I kept gulping back whatever was in my mouth, and I could only assume it was spit. I threw the covers off of me, being careful not to wake Bella, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I put my boxers on, and stepped on to the floor boards; they creaked. As I walked across the floor, I had to actually attempt to be quiet. I didn't even know how to attempt to do that. It was second nature to me as a vampire. _What is going on with me?_ As I finally reached the door I exhaled. I found that I actually had to breathe now.

I closed the door quietly behind me, and ran(excruciatingly slowly) to the kitchen. I started pacing back and fourth. _Was I human now_? It was what I wanted for so long, and now that I had Bella for eternity I didn't want it anymore. I had always wished to be human again, now all I wished was for this to be reversed; that I never accepted Aro's gift. I wanted this while Bella was human, not after she had changed. This would mean she went through all of that pain for nothing. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

_What else was wrong with me_? I thought loudly. I picked up a kitchen knife, and cut my arm. It cut too easily, like human flesh. _And holy shit it hurts_! I suppressed a scream, and clenched my jaw together, moaning loudly, and falling to the floor. I cut way to deep. I herd a gasp, and I saw Bella standing across the room from me staring wide eyed. I chuckled to myself. _I probably look emo as hell_.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm experimenting."  
"Well stop it!" she shrieked.

I got up quickly, well as quickly as _humanly _possible, and strode over to her, actually tripping on my way there.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. Bella giggled. She had only been a vampire for a few months, so becoming human again wasn't that big of a deal. However for me, it was a huge deal. I hadn't been human since 1918. How on earth could I pull this off? I couldn't be as weak as a human, I couldn't do this; I just couldn't!

Bella grabbed my good arm, and dragged me over to the couch. She sat me down, and went under the sink, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Why do we have a first aid kit?"  
"Because I'm clumsy."  
"You were a vampire."  
"You never know with me…" She said smiling.  
"You seem really calm about this."  
"It's nice to be the super hero." She said still smiling.

I thought back to the fist time she asked me to change her. She mentioned wanting to be superman too, and I couldn't help but smile at the irony of her finally getting that chance. I held out my arm for her, and winced when she poured a burning liquid on my open wound. I pulled my arm back and glared at her, screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU POURING ON MY ARM!?! ACID!?! "

She just laughed and took my arm back in her hand.

"Yes Edward, I'm trying to burn your arm off with acid, so you have absolutely no use for it."  
"Don't try and be funny, what the hell is that."  
"I thought you went to medical school."  
"I never tested anything on myself."  
"It's peroxide."  
"Really? That shit burns."  
"Only at first." She said sighing.

I had been so freaked out, it hadn't occurred to me to find out how she was dealing with this.

**BPOV-**

I wiped off the peroxide with a clean cloth, and then wrapped his arm in gauze. When I was done, I kissed his arm, and whispered, "All better." I looked up, and he met my gaze.

"Are you okay Bella?" I looked at him quizzically.  
"Sure…why wouldn't I be?"  
"Bella, aren't you concerned that we're sort of human again?"  
"No…"  
"Why?"  
"I still have you, and I was only a vampire for a little while, maybe I really wasn't supposed to be one. And this could just be a temporary side effect. Worse case scenario Carlisle changes us back."  
"What!" He barked.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"You would seriously go through three days of excruciating pain again?"  
"Well I know you weren't so fond of being a vampire, and you thought you were eternally damned, but I enjoyed being a vampire; staying up all night with you, the sex…" she trailed off thinking. "Besides, if we stay human we lose our family."  
"Why?"  
"We can't very well stay with them human Edward."  
"Why not?"  
"Do you want to stay human?" I asked…genuinely curious.

He looked like he was thinking deeply. He looked different as a human. His skin wasn't so pale, he was still amazingly gorgeous, but not so god like. His hair was more messy, and his green eyes were an amazing emerald color. They weren't even that vibrantly green when he was aroused. I loved his green eyes. He was still very toned, and muscular, but his skin was softer to touch…and he was warm. He interrupted my train of thought when he said,

"Let me call Aro and find out if this is permanent, and then I need to call Carlisle."

I nodded, and he leaned in to kiss me. Even his lips were amazingly warm, and soft; luscious even. He pulled away, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him back to me. I felt him smile beneath my lips, before he pulled away again.

"I promise that we can have all sorts of fun like that after I finish my phone calls."

I nodded in defeat. He got up, and picked up the phone dialing the numbers quickly. I picked up the pride and the prejudice, and started with my favorite chapter. It was hard to pay attention while Edward was yelling at Aro, or possibly Carlisle, but I tried to concentrate anyways. I almost blocked out his yelling, when I herd a loud bang. I immediately jumped off the couch, and ran into the kitchen, worried Edward hurt himself again. When I got there, there was a huge dent in the counter that matched the contours of his fist perfectly. The phone was in pieces on the floor, and I smiled at him comfortingly.

"Well it looks as though you still have your strength." I said trying to lighten the mood.  
He just nodded and said, "Thankfully. I don't know if I could handle having human strength. I need to call Carlisle."  
"What did Aro say?"  
"That this is permanent."  
"Oh…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Does that bother you? I thought you didn't want to be eternally damned."  
"I didn't, but after I had the idea of having you with me for eternity, I got excited about it, and now it seems as though you went through all the pain four months ago for absolutely nothing."  
"It wasn't for nothing." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He put his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. I handed him my cell phone and said,

"Go call Carlisle."

He nodded.

"And Edward…Don't break my phone."

He smiled and turned away dialing the number.

I wandered into our bedroom to get dressed. After I was changed, I wandered into the other room, and watched as Edward paced across the living room floor, talking to Carlisle. Suddenly he looked up at me and said,

"Yeah she's here now, hold on."

He walked over to me, and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Bella its Carlisle."  
"Hey."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Clumsy again." He chuckled.  
"You seem in higher sprits then Edward."  
"He's easily cranky."  
"Aren't you upset."  
"Yes."  
"Well you hide it well."  
"Thank you…So what do you think?"  
"What do you want?"  
"To still be apart of your family."  
"Well worse case scenario we change you back if that's what you want.. For some reason I believe Aro intended to break this family apart and I refuse to let that happen. I am confused though, because he was so keen on you becoming a vampire."  
"I know, it does seem odd."  
"Odd indeed. Well we would like for you to head home as soon as possible. We can send you back another time."  
"Of course."  
"Okay, then I'll see you soon. Have Edward call me when he knows when you're leaving."  
"Sure thing."  
"Bye Bella, Take care."  
"You too."

The line went dean, and I stuffed the little blue phone into my pocket, and went back into the bedroom to find Edward. He was dressed, and sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"How about some Breakfast…"  
He looked up at me confused. "I don't even know what I should be eating."  
"I think you would absolutely love Waffles. Did they even have those when you were human?"  
"I don't remember" he mumbled.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Edward. I took a deep breath, and took Edwards hands in mine. He looked at me, and I said,

"What's really bothering you."  
"I don't know. The loss of everything I had. I could lose my family, I may not be able to read minds anymore…I can't see things the way I used to be able too…I don't even know how I affect you like this, that's the worst part."  
"What…? Do you think I think of you any less then you were? Of course I don't. I love Vampire Edward, and now I love human Edward…it doesn't matter to me what you are as long as we're together."  
"That's how I felt when you were human."  
"Ah…but if you wanted to be changed, I would've changed you. I mean, being human, and you being a vampire is difficult, but if we are both humans, or if we are both vampires, it doesn't matter. If you wanted me to stay human, and you could be human with me, that would have been fine. It's being a different…I don't know, species, that's difficult."  
"A different species…"  
"That's the only way I could put it into words." 

Edward let out a deep breath, and put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. I marveled in the warmth. I hadn't been really warm in so long. I can't imagine how the warmth feels for Edward. When he finally pulled away what he said made it seem like he was reading my mind.

"There is one perk to this whole human thing. Warmth…"  
"Wait until we have sex as humans… It will get pretty steamy." I smiled, once again trying to lighten the mood.  
"I can't wait. But first, I think we should have some breakfast." 

We walked out to the car, and got in. He turned the key in the ignition, and that is when my self-preservation kicked in.

"Oh and Edward…" I began worried, "Try driving at the actual speed limit. I mean after all, you're only human now…we can die a lot easier."  
"If you wish."  
"Thanks."

He began to pull out of the driveway, and I noticed he didn't have his seatbelt on.

"Also, you do have to wear your seat belt now. And just because I want to be very clear on how much I don't want to die unless it's becoming the undead…keep your eyes on the road at all times."  
"I do know how to drive Bella."  
"I know, but when you were a vampire you tend to keep your eyes off of the road and on me."  
"Will you please relax?"

**EPOV-**

**Later…at Breakfast**.

Bella and I took our seats at the Hooke' Lau café' and waited on the waitress to tend to us. I was surprised to find that everything smelt amazingly delicious. I leaned across the table and whispered,

"Bella, what is good to eat? Human food I mean…"

She giggled as she looked over her menu. "I think you would absolutely love waffles, I already told you that. How about you just order the same thing I get."

I nodded, and leaned back against my seat. We picked a booth near a window, so I could soak up some of the sun. Suddenly a voice that wasn't my own, entered my head, and I don't think I have ever been so happy to hear perverted thoughts about myself.

_Oh my… Well. Dat sexy man sure needs some Hawaiian lovin. I could show him duh kine he won't neva forget._

What the hell sort of English school did this girl go to (**A/N: its pigeon. Hawaiian slang. I could do it better, but I didn't want to make her say a lot**.) ?

"Aloha. My name is Kai, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?"  
"Um…I think I'll have your waffles, and I would like to try some spam musubi."  
"Sure honey. And for you?" She questioned looking at me.  
"I'll have the same."  
"Okay."

She walked away quickly noticing that we were married, and that we were the honeymooners who rented out the island. When our food arrived, I looked at it skeptically, and watched as Bella spread butter on it, and poured a sticky substance that read Mrs. Butterworth. She cut into it, and took a bite. She moaned in satisfaction while she chewed, and quickly cut another piece to eat. I took my knife and spread butter on my waffles, and poured the Mrs. Butterworth on there as well. I stabbed them with my fork, and cut through them with my knife. When I held the fork up to my mouth to take a bite, I noticed that Bella was watching me intently. I popped the waffles into my mouth, and chewed quickly. My eyes widened in surprise. This tasted absolutely amazing.

"MMM…." 

Bella smiled.

"Good isn't it." She said before taking another bite.

I nodded, and continued with eating the best thing I've ever tasted. I never wanted to drink blood again. Living for eternity wasn't worth missing out on this. I loved waffles. I ordered three more plates of waffles, only to discover I couldn't eat that much. Bella laughed when I finally became full.

When we finished, we paid for the check, and got into the car to drive home. The car ride was silent, until we turned into our driveway when Bella finally spoke up.

"I think we should probably pack, and leave tomorrow morning."  
"Why?" I questioned. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay human.   
"Because there is something wrong with us."  
"Like what?"  
"Edward we were drinking a substance that made us human, this could very well kill us. We don't know anything…We have to go see Carlisle."

I thought about it for a minute and nodded. That night we packed, everything, and we didn't talk again. I tried to talk to her before we went to bed, but I think she was pretending to sleep. I didn't like the silent treatment at all. I fell asleep around 2:30, and woke up at 7:00. Bella still wasn't talking to me. I had no idea what I did to make her this upset.

"I love you." I whispered, and she pulled her hoodie on. She just nodded.  
"Do you love me?" She nodded again, and grabbed her bag and went out to the car. I followed. "Bella will you please say something."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I want to know that you still love me."  
"Of course. I'm just worried okay, I want to get home and find out what is wrong with us."  
"What if nothing is wrong with us."  
"I don't know."  
"Would you have Carlisle change you?" I asked trying not to show my anger at the thought.  
"I don't know."  
"Would you rather be vampire or human?" I pushed trying to get an answer out of her.  
"I don't know Edward!" She screamed at me. "I really just don't know anything. I don't know what is going on. I don't know how I feel about it, and I don't know what I want right now…so could you PLEASE…please just leave me to my thoughts."

I looked to the ground, and finished loading the bags. I got into the drivers seat and drove to the air port. The twelve hour trip back to Seattle was no picnic either. I again tried to talk to her, but she just didn't seem to want to talk to me. She finally got fed up, and went into the bedroom.

I followed her and knocked on the door.

"Bella."  
"Yes…"  
"Can I come in sweetie?"  
"Sure…"

I opened the door enough to stick my head in, and see her beautiful face. She looked up at me and forced a smile.

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong."  
"So why did you act the way you did?" I asked now sitting next to her on the bed.  
"I don't know…I over reacted, I just wasn't calm anymore. And I suddenly freaked out."  
"Are you still upset with me?"  
"No…" She replied sitting up now too. "I just wish things would go back to how they were."  
"Me to."

She wrapped her arms around me, and I happily pulled her into a hug. I pulled her on to my lap, and began to sing my lullaby to her. Through out some point between the time we made up, and the time Jack announced landing in one hour, Bella and I became naked, and were cuddling on the bed, underneath the covers. We didn't have sex, and I'm not sure why we didn't just cuddle with our clothes on, but the warmth was amazingly pleasant. We kissed, and caressed for nearly eight hours, not one of us making a move to advance what we were doing. Although my throbbing member was begging me to, I ignored it.

We got dressed after Jacks announcement, and headed back to our seats buckling in. Jack wasn't pleased that we were now human, but he abided by our orders anyway. When we got off the plane Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us. The whole way back to the mansion, the drive was silent, except for the occasional worried thought.

_What on earth were we going to do?_

**A/N:**

_**HORRIBLE**_** ending huh? I bet it ticks everyone off, but it will make you really want to know what happens I hope. Anyways, the next story is soooo confusing for Edward and Bella. They have Choices to make, they almost lose love, and of course…they are human. I will post the first chapter by the 16****th****. The title will be called A Human Moment. R&R please! **


	24. The sequal

**A/N: **

**Okay so I know I was supposed to update today, and I'm sorry I haven't. The new story will be posted very soon. I haven't had a lot of time to write though…I just started a new job. But I haven't started school yet, so when I get off Saturday…I'll start it and hopefully have it up Sunday. Monday at the latest okay. Anyways…in case I haven't told you, my new story will be called **_**A Human Moment**_**. I hope you guys like it, and thanks so much for being patient with me**. **It will be up soon.**

**Also I am changing my pen name to **_**-Kalona Cullen-**_

**-Shorty**


End file.
